


My Cruel Valentine

by Yolashillinia



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Romance, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 62,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolashillinia/pseuds/Yolashillinia
Summary: Akuliina Volkova is both a bloodthirsty firebrand and an elegant noblewoman, a harbinger of destruction and a ruler born. She always gets what she wants... and what she wants is her due rank in the Sith Empire, and Quinn's body and soul. Semi-novelization of the Sith Warrior storyline. Written 2016-2017.
Relationships: Malavai Quinn/Female Sith Warrior
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1: Rising Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Around the time I was writing this, I drew a [picture](http://www.adhemlenei.com/2016/12/16/dont-let-go/) that sums up their relationship...

My Cruel Valentine  
  


He watched her through the window as she sat on the balcony of their temporary quarters on Quesh. She seemed to glow in the light of the ruddy setting sun, eyes filled with an indomitable light, a beatific smile on her face as she gazed into the distance, mind undoubtedly filled with plans for vengeance and domination. Not even a broken ankle dimmed her fire.

His stomach twisted within him. He knew where his loyalty ultimately lay. She was right, more right than she would ever know. But he couldn’t leave her. He was trapped, and torn, and one day soon, he would pay for it, one way or another.

Chapter 1: Balmorra

He stepped forward, jabbing a finger harshly into the soldier’s sternum. “If that’s your best, you’re useless to me, Jillins. I can shoot you right here with a clear conscience. Is that what you want?” Truth be told, there would be a lot of paperwork involved in shooting an underling, even one as incompetent as Corporal Hanson Jillins. Being a lowly lieutenant wasn’t like being a Sith, after all. But Emperor’s bones, Jillins was annoying.

“N-n-no, sir,” Jillins stammered, backing away with trembling voice.

“Then get out of here and fix the mess you’ve caused. Dismissed.”

“Y-yes, sir,” and Jillins fled. Past the unfamiliar woman leaning against the wall by the door.

And that was the moment he first saw her. She was not tall, maybe 165cm at most, but she was striking. White hair to her shoulders, slightly darker skin than Imperial norm, piercing golden eyes outlined in dramatic crimson eyeshadow, scarlet lips curved in what he would soon come to know as her usual amused smirk. Slender, and as she stepped away from the wall and stalked towards him, graceful as well.

And the power he felt radiating off her, the arrogance she projected, it was intoxicatingly sexy without her showing a bit of skin. If he hadn’t seen the two lightsabers clipped to her belt, he would have known her for Sith anyway just by the sheer control she exerted over the room. And yet he hadn’t seen her enter.

Behind her tagged a blue-skinned Twi’lek girl. A slave, undoubtedly, although he didn’t see a collar. He could probably ignore her. “I apologize for the delay, my lord. Lieutenant Malavai Quinn. I’m to be your liaison here on Balmorra.”

“Akuliina Volkova. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lieutenant,” she said coolly, and that was the beginning of the end.

She accomplished the first mission on Balmorra that Darth Baras had set for her, and the one after that, with deadly efficiency, surviving odds and situations he would have considered impossible, and returning in what would probably be record time… if anyone else had been able to accomplish these things at all. Even the other Sith he’d seen on Balmorra would have failed at these. He was impressed, especially since her eagerness for action seemed to betray a certain inexperience. It was impossible for him to accurately tell her age, and he didn’t have access to her records, but she was probably in her mid-20’s. But she was so sure of herself, so in control of her surroundings, that she could have been older and simply appeared younger.

He’d just received word that she’d returned safely to Sobrik after dealing with Ensign Durmat, though he knew she wouldn’t come to his office to report – there was no need, and normally she went straight to her temporary quarters to rest – when the raid siren went off. He grabbed his combat gear and bolted.

His soldiers were forming up as he arrived at his assigned position at the gates. Captain Rigel was barking orders. “So the wretched Resistance sees fit to attempt a frontal assault? We’ll show them the error of their ways, boys! Lieutenant Davril, Lieutenant Thorpe, to the left. Lieutenant Quinn, to the right. Yes? Who are you again?”

“Akuliina Volkova, Captain,” Akuliina drawled. “Unleash me on our enemies.”

“You can head over with the other Sith defending the right flank.”

“Dull,” Akuliina interrupted him. “Let me counterattack, at the very least.”

“Here we go again,” sighed the Twi’lek behind her. “You ever consider that boring might keep us alive at all?”

“All by yourself? Get to your position, lass- I mean, my lord, before the rebels are upon us.”

Akuliina’s eyebrow raised and her expression darkened ominously.

“I think it’s a good plan,” Quinn said, stepping up. “If it was anyone else, I would say it’s impossible, but I’ve seen her work.” In a manner of speaking. “Let me and my men be her support, Captain, and we’ll catch the enemy off-guard.”

She smiled approvingly at him. He kept his face straight. It was a good strategy, after all, and he could turn it into a winning tactic.

“It’s your neck on the line, Lieutenant. Go on, then.”

It was clear the Captain didn’t take this attack seriously. Quinn turned to Akuliina. “Come with me, my lord. We’ll move under the cover of darkness through the ruins and attack them from the rear.”

Her eyes gleamed. “I like that idea. Tell me what to do, Lieutenant.”

The sight of her startled his men; Jillins turned pale on seeing her lightsabers, Sanderson stared blankly, and Howells took a step back and blushed, at least until Quinn glared him back into line. “Change of plans. We won’t be doing standard defensive formations tonight. We will be escorting Lord Akuliina to a flanking position.”

“Yes, sir!” his squad chorused with excellent unity. He’d been diligent in instilling them with discipline, and this was one place it showed.

They weren’t the stealthiest bunch, moving in a half-crouch through the ruins of the older part of Sobrik, the area destroyed in bombing years ago and never rebuilt. But the Resistance was hardly stealthy either, and when they were about halfway, he stopped, dropping to one knee behind a crumbling wall, signalling his men with a hand gesture. There were enemies ahead, leading their own strike team through the ruins, no doubt trying to get over the mountain cordon and attack the city from another front.

Akuliina had crouched next to him – far too close next to him, almost leaning against him. Surely it was his imagination, but he could almost feel her body heat through his uniform and the armoured vest he wore beneath. He hoped she couldn’t sense how his heart-rate increased at her proximity. This wasn’t the time to be distracted by her. …He could feel her breath hot on his ear. “Let me know when to attack.” Her eyes were wide with anticipation, her legs tensed to spring, her hands loose and steady.

He nodded, adjusting his grip on his pistol. Just a bit closer… closer…

“Now,” he whispered, and in a blink, she was gone. He wouldn’t even have known she was gone if not for the wind that ruffled his hair in her wake. Wait, where did she go?

Red ignited in the night, from a spot nearly three metres above the Resistance forces and falling quickly. Laser fire was tracking up to meet her; she deflected what looked like most of it with one saber while keeping the other steady. He leaned around the edge of his cover and fired into the darkness, and at least one line of fire ceased before she hit the ground. And then he heard the screams.

“Come on, move up,” he barked to the men, jogging to the next bit of cover. In the distance he could hear her laughter and wondered at it. It sounded so free, so joyful.

“Yep, there she goes,” the Twi’lek muttered. “I think she’s a bit bonkers when it comes to fighting, really. Well, and she doesn’t exactly shy away from all the killing, either… Whoopsidaisy! That guy almost got her.” A shot from the Twi’lek’s little gun had felled one of the attackers.

He wanted to ask how the Twi’lek had gotten mixed up in all this. She seemed more of a Republican than an Imperial, yet she followed and defended the Sith apprentice loyally. But now was not the time. He gritted his teeth and fired and fired again, until all that was left were two steady red glows.

She came bounding exuberantly towards him, deactivating her lightsabers. “Are there any more? I’d hate for those rebels to think they can get away with attacking us.”

He felt a rush of pride at her words. She would go far in the Empire with that attitude. “I believe the main attack will collapse quickly once they realize their flanking manoeuvre has failed. You are unharmed, my lord?”

A low, arrogant chuckle. “They couldn’t touch me.”

“Then let us take out their rearguard.”

She flashed a bright, triumphant smile towards him and ran off into the darkness. She wasn’t going to wait for him this time.

She was in his room the next morning, conferring over a private channel with her master, Lord Baras, while he waited in the office. He double-checked the briefing he’d prepared for her: troop numbers, locations, floor plans, points of tactical interest, et cetera. He checked the other terminal, the one monitoring the Republic investigator. No new information.

The lock light on the door blinked green, indicating it was time for him to give his presentation. He entered and she turned towards him, her expression coolly pleasant. “Your final target is the old Balmorran Arms Factory. Resistance forces recently captured it and have made it their headquarters.” He handed her the datapad he’d prepared. “An incursion into the Arms Factory will be a monumental feat. I’m excited by the prospect of you laying waste to that place.” After what he’d seen last night, he had no doubt she could do it single-handed. It was, clearly, not only a necessary task for the Empire, but a test for her by her master; if he’d been ordered to assault the place, he would have asked for the combined Imperial forces on Balmorra and a small legion of artillery. But she didn’t need all that to slaughter every Resistance soldier in the building.

Her golden eyes flicked up lazily from holographic floor plans to meet his. “So… I excite you, do I?” Her voice was low, seductive, one eyebrow raised slightly, and his heart jumped into his throat.

“W-well-” He wasn’t often reduced to stammering and hated that it had come upon him now. “W-what I meant was… when I think of how you will shape the galaxy… I get very excited, yes.” That was no better, was it? She was watching him from half-lidded eyes, intent as a hawkbat that had sighted prey, lips curved in an amused smile. She could sense his racing heart, couldn’t she? She’d flirted with him before, casually in conversation, and he’d written it off as simple teasing. But this… was this so simple?

“How easily you fluster, Lieutenant,” she murmured, stepping forward into his personal space.

“Well, my lord, your question was a bit surprising.” He took a step back to compensate – that was the wrong move, wasn’t it? If she stepped forward again, he’d be trapped against the bookshelf. Wasn’t this sexual harassment? But she was Sith, she could get away with it. And he wasn’t even sure he wanted her to stop. It wasn’t like he was currently seeing someone- No! If he allowed this to continue, her mission might fail, and he couldn’t allow that.

“Nothing should ever catch you by surprise,” she chided him.

“Very few things do, my lord. You seem to have a knack for it.”

She did take that other step forward, one hand reaching up to rest on his chest. “Admit it. You like me, Quinn.”

This was getting out of hand. “M-my lord, is this really the time and place for such an inquiry? You’re putting me in a – a very awkward position.” He hardly knew her. He’d known her three days at most, and most of that time she had been off fighting. Certainly, she was physically and aesthetically very beautiful, and full of power and strength and a certain near-psychotic love of battle that, oddly enough, appealed to some primal instinct in him, but that wasn’t enough for him to confidently respond to such blatant flirting. And when a wrong move could end up in her being displeased and killing him… Although he’d probably proven himself useful enough that she wouldn’t do that… yet.

A slim hand gestured at his room around them. “Aren’t your quarters an appropriate place?” Her gaze lingered on his neatly-made bunk.

“Ah… I grant you that. It’s not the place perhaps, but… ah… rather the time that leaves something to be desired.”

She chuckled, soft and satisfied, and finally stepped back. “No, I suppose such a thing shouldn’t be rushed.”

He finally took a normal breath in the absence of her proximity. “I-if I may continue briefing you on the Balmorran Arms Factory…?”

He spent much of the rest of the day in a distracted state, not only trying to track Akuliina’s progress through the factory, and the Republic investigator – who hadn’t moved since the last time he’d checked – and to monitor his men engaged in repairing the slight damage to the city’s defenses in the last attack, but also trying not to think about how close she’d been to him, the way she’d rested a hand on his chest, the fresh scent of her shampoo. She’d been close enough he could have kissed her red lips easily. He couldn’t have actually done so – how improper – but the thought hadn’t not occurred to him. The look in her eyes had told him clearly enough that she was toying with him, entertained by his agitated response, and yet she’d seemed genuine, even if just a little, when she’d finally backed off.

After that she’d been all business, completely professional, making him wonder if he’d imagined it all. She was certainly good at switching gears in a blink. And here he was, thinking about her again, staring off into space, instead of doing his job. This was pathetic. Beyond pathetic; it was dangerous.

Suddenly, one of his monitors lit up with incoming messages – messages it shouldn’t have been receiving.

“Intruder … cutting through our lines! Reports claim it’s a Sith lord!”

Akuliina’s cold clear voice. “Consider those reports confirmed.”

But – that was the line observing the Republic investigator… Oh no.

He reached for the comm controls, then paused. Calling her now could prove a fatal distraction for her. He cursed himself for not having the foresight to get the Twi’lek’s frequency.

She observed Commander Rylon with interest. “You know why I’m here, I’m sure.”

“Yes. I served for the glory of the Empire, but I knew today was inevitable. I had hoped- but the life of a spy is a precarious one. I knew Lord Baras would have to eliminate me eventually, but I’m proud to have been of service all this time. I am prepared.”

“You have dignity,” she said. “I respect that, and your years of loyal service. I’ll make it quick.”

“Thank you. And – I must know. In love, or weakness, I told my son everything. I’m sure you’ve already silenced him. Did he…”

She didn’t want to tell him his son was a snivelling whining doormat. This man deserved better. “He faced his end well. He did not beg.” Well, he did, but not at the end. She hadn’t given him a chance to.

“Then I can die with a smile,” Rylon said. “Now, I know there’s an investigator on my tail. We have to make this look good. So I’m not going to hold back.” He aimed his pistol at her.

“I’d have it no other way, sir,” she said, smiling, pointing one of her lightsabers at him. “Maybe I’ll even let you get a hit on me.”

“So arrogant… but a justified arrogance. If I leave the Empire in your hands, I’ll be well pleased. Tell Lord Baras it has been my great honour to serve him. Now, enough talk. Let’s get to it.”

She saluted him, he saluted her, and jumped behind the barricade, firing quickly at her. She charging forward with her usual reckless abandon, shots burning through the air past her head and spattering off her lightsabers. She carved through the duracrete barricade like it was made of flimsiplast and blasted it aside with the Force. He’d already ducked backwards, behind a huge metal pipe, and she cut through that too. It turned out to be empty, but the glowing-edged section made a resounding clang in the vast space. He was firing, firing, and the power cell clicked empty.

She had him, and he knew it. He nodded to her, grimly satisfied, and her lightsaber passed through his throat.

She saluted his body once more and turned back to Vette, who’d waited, vaguely unhappily, through the entire confrontation. “Hold a moment, I’m getting a call.” Actually, she’d gotten a call before – when she’d defeated the Republic soldiers and Rylon had first appeared, but she’d ignored it. “What is it, Lieutenant?”

“My lord, we may have a situation. I heard the entirety of your conversation with Commander Rylon.”

“What? How is that possible…?” She frowned, and Vette frowned. She noted that Quinn didn’t seem at all phased that her true goal had been snuffing out an Imperial spy, though he hadn’t known until this point… as far as she knew.

“I believe the investigator bugged Rylon’s command centre at some point- My lord, she’s on the move. One moment.”

She paced impatiently until Quinn’s voice came back on the line. “She’s attempting to make her escape off-planet. I’m systematically blocking her escape routes, especially the ones to Bugtown, to funnel her to Sobrik. However, sources indicate that she is using a lightsaber and is likely a Jedi. My lord, if you don’t return quickly, she _will_ escape. None of the defenses here are capable of stopping a full Jedi.” A full Jedi? She had never faced a Jedi in combat before. The battle was sure to be difficult, and she’d just fought through a tidal wave of enemies robotic, human, and alien. This would push her to a limit she hadn’t reached yet. How exciting.

But more importantly, her mission was on the brink of failure. She’d have to steal a speeder and drive recklessly. She was not going to let a nosy Jedi mess this up. “Stall her as long as you can, Lieutenant. I’m on my way.” She pocketed the commlink and dashed for the exit. “Try and keep up, Vette! We’re not done yet!”

He had his hands full with the technical side of things, and gathering his squad to go in as back-up – not that they’d be much help if Akuliina couldn’t handle things. It felt like he had to do everything around here. What he wouldn’t give for one competent subordinate.

At last, he could lead his men into the spaceport. Please, let her still be fighting…

They were not fighting. Akuliina stood regally over her opponent, lightsaber pointed at her. The Jedi was clutching at her side, her own lightsaber lying in pieces on the floor. But Akuliina hadn’t gotten away scot-free, either. Her face was covered in a sheen of sweat, her chest heaving with exertion and white hair blown awry. Her unassuming armour showed signs of slashes, and at least one had reached flesh on her left arm. Yet she still stood proudly, chin lifted high, not smiling for once.

“Your victory means nothing,” gasped the Jedi. “The information has been transmitted. So, deal the deathblow, Sith. I am at peace knowing that the greater good has been served.”

Ohoho. This could not go uncorrected. “I hate to burst your bubble, Jedi. No, that’s a lie. I’m reveling in it.” He strode forward, letting his fierce satisfaction break through his facade, just for a moment. “I intercepted your transmission. The Jedi know nothing.”

Akuliina looked at him, golden eyes half-lidded in sardonic satisfaction. “Quinn, I could _kiss_ you.”

She’d caught him off-guard _again_ , and he fumbled for an answer _again_. “I’m… only doing my job, my lord.” How could she tease at a time like this?

 _Would you kiss her now?_ a little voice in his head asked. True, she was also physically appealing all disheveled like this, but now was _not the time_.

“Gloat all you like, it means nothing,” the Jedi interrupted. “I remain at peace. And Nomen Karr and his Padawan will still defeat you. I am resigned. Strike me down, I offer no further resistance.”

Akuliina’s eyes brightened. “Gladly, if that’s your wish.” She raised her lightsaber.

“There is no death, there is the Force.” The Jedi closed her eyes as the blow fell.

As his men disposed of the body, he turned to Akuliina. “How bizarre. She just closed her eyes and accepted death.”

Akuliina rolled her eyes, just as confused as he. “Sheer idiocy, I think.”

He nodded. “No matter. The threat is ended. Lord Baras will be anxious to learn what became of this. When you’re ready, I’ll contact him from my office.”

“Then let us not keep him waiting.”

A promotion! At last! One that couldn’t be blocked, since it came directly from a Sith lord. The Moff would have no chance to keep him down again. And a transfer, wherever he wished. He almost couldn’t believe the fact that he’d finally be able to leave this accursed place.

Where would he go? He opened his terminal and pulled up a list of possible postings. To return to Dromund Kaas, the throneworld, was tempting… but undoubtedly too bureaucratic for his taste. He wanted somewhere where he could see action as well. Not that he hadn’t seen action on Balmorra, but it had been a slog; his actions, his intellect had meant nothing. Where else…? Taris? No. Voss? Commenor? Corellia? That could be a good place for his ambitions. What was this, down at the bottom?

“Some officers may be assigned to the personal retinue of a Sith Lord-”

He didn’t need to read any more. Something about the circumstances of being assigned such a posting, the structure of such chain of command and the politics involved with rival Sith lords, he read every word but it didn’t matter. _She_ was going places, bright and fast and far, and if there was a chance he could go with her, he was going to take it. He’d meant what he said about her being the epitome of the Empire, with her balance between discipline and order, and pure, unadulterated freedom.

 _And what if she keeps teasing you, distracting you, as she’s already begun?_ asked the little voice in his head.

A chance to truly make a difference in the galaxy was worth a little sexual harassment. Besides, if he kept his cool and didn’t respond to it, surely she’d grow out of it.

He grabbed his most important gear, his most personal belongings, and ran for the spaceport.

He arrived there before she did. He’d forgotten she might want to eat dinner in a place that served relatively fresh food, rather than whatever her ship was supplied with. It was a beautiful ship; brand new, and clearly state-of-the-art. Lord Baras treated his apprentices well. He hoped she would let him fly it. He’d spent enough time in the sims he ought to be competent at it.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned, pleased to see it was her and her Twi’lek. “My lord. I hope you don’t find my appearance here obtrusive. I beg an audience.”

She smiled neutrally at him. “I will always welcome you, Quinn.”

“It pleases me to know that, my lord.” He bowed to her and began to pace, trying to keep his thoughts in order. “As you know, Lord Baras enabled my reassignment anywhere I choose. It is an evolution I’ve longed for and assumed would never come. Aiding your mission on this planet has reawakened the ambition I began my career with – to make the most profound impact possible for the Empire.” He came to a stop facing her.

She smiled more broadly at him, approving. “Welcome back to life, Quinn.”

That was it. That was exactly it. How she knew, he could not say, but- “That is how it feels, my lord. And I cannot think of a more glorious and honourable way to make a difference in the galaxy than to serve you.” He knelt at her feet and saw her eyes widen with interest. “I’m here to pledge myself to you. I’m ready and willing to serve in whatever capacity you see fit.”

The smile was threatening to turn into a smirk. “Whatever capacity I see fit? How… exciting.” Was that innuendo again?

“More like nauseating,” the Twi’lek chimed in. He should probably learn her name.

Akuliina pointed towards the blue alien girl with an eyeroll. “She thinks she’s funny.” The girl pouted. Interesting. So she wasn’t just a slave, as he had surmised before.

But more important, he needed to convince her to say yes. This was his chance. “My lord, if given the chance, I know I will prove myself to you. I’m a top-notch pilot, military strategist, and a deadly shot. I can fly this ship, plan your battles, assess your enemies, and kill them. You won’t find a more tireless and loyal subject. I offer my military prowess and dedicate every ounce of my strength to your cause.”

She nodded, a regal tilt to her head. “I would be pleased to have you, Captain.” She gestured for him to rise in a way that told him she’d done it before and was used to doing it. Who was she, exactly?

He bowed again. “Thank you, my lord. I will submit my reassignment papers as we depart.”


	2. Interlude: Noble Daughter of Kuat

Interlude: Noble Daughter of Kuat

It didn’t take him long to settle into the ship. It was a quiet place, which suited him fine. Vette, the Twi’lek, spent most of her time in the engine room doing who knew what. She seemed to consider him rather boring, which was acceptable, as he considered her voice rather annoying. He himself spent most of his time in the cockpit, making the controls of this beautiful ship second-nature, and Akuliina prowled as she pleased, though she spent a lot of time training herself in the cargo hold. It was going to take them four days to reach Nar Shaddaa. It was going to be a bit slow until then. A short breather before his life got really interesting.

Though he was curious about his new master and her companion. It would make good tactical sense to know more about them before they ventured into the field together. Fortunately, Vette liked to talk over dinner, and Akuliina liked to oblige her. They alternated ‘cooking’ dinner – apparently neither of the women actually knew how to cook and were surviving off prepared frozen meals. He might have to address that, but he had no materials until they stopped at a planet. It wasn’t a high priority.

In any case, he learned that Vette had been a mining slave, and then had entertained a sordid youth – no surprise, given her appearance and demeanour – before turning grave robber and being caught on Korriban, when she was given to Akuliina as a slave. Akuliina had freed her for services rendered. Interesting. He wasn’t certain what their relationship was now. Friends, perhaps? But Akuliina was still definitely the one in charge.

“But enough about me,” Vette said. “I still don’t even know how old you are, Lina!”

“Lina?” Akuliina stiffened in her seat, as if trying to decide whether to be angry or not. “Fine. Very well. Lina. You may call me that, if you’re too lazy to use my full name.” Her glance slid over to Quinn. “ _You_ may _not_ call me Lina.”

“Understood, my lord,” he said.

“Pfft, as if _he_ would,” Vette said. “A-ku-lii-na is such a long name, though. Where does that come from?”

“So many questions.”

“I’m incorrigible!”

“At least you acknowledge it.” Akuliina smirked at the Twi’lek, who was grinning like a little kid. “My father is a Count of Kuat. Akuliina is an old and dignified name in my family. Someday I will go back and claim my heritage from them. I was raised to rule even as I was groomed to be Sith. It is my destiny.” She was from Kuat? That was only a few light-years from Balmorra, practically next door. What a small galaxy.

“Ooh, so you’re actual nobility? I didn’t know. You know, blowing up everything in your path doesn’t seem very noble.”

“Domination and destruction _are_ my favourite pastimes,” she said archly.

“It’s nice to enjoy what you’re good at,” Vette said sarcastically. Akuliina gave her the eyebrow again. “Okay, okay, so how old are you, Lady Countess?”

“I’m not a Countess yet,” Akuliina said. “But you may call me ‘my lady’. I still rank higher as a Sith Count’s daughter than as a Sith apprentice, as yet, even as the apprentice of Darth Baras. At least until I become a Sith Lord.” She wasn’t looking at him, yet he made a mental note to try the gendered title in future.

“Ooookay, that was a bit more specific than I was going for,” Vette said. “Anyway, I was just teasing, and you haven’t answered the question yet. Lady-Countess-to-be. Li-li.” She stuck out her tongue.

“Li-li is out,” Akuliina snapped, glaring, and Vette shrugged, a placating smile on her face.

“Okay, won’t do that again. But.”

“Must I?”

“Yeah!”

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s impolite to ask a lady’s age?”

“Yeah, I bet you’re not even as old as I am. Also, nope, no one told me that! Sounds silly. C’mooon Lina.”

Akuliina rolled her eyes. “Fine. I’m twenty.”

 _Twenty!?_ He would have guessed her to be twenty-five, twenty-six at least. But that exlained a few things; her inexperience, her arrogance, her boundless confidence, the aura of invincibility.

It also was a relief, in a way. She was a bit young for him. He was thirty-two; what was that rule again? Half one’s age plus seven? When she realized it, she would cease her flirtations with him.

Unless she didn’t care, or didn’t know about that rule, and continued anyway, in which case, it was up to him to somehow impart that information to her without making her angry. _You’re doomed_ , the little voice in his head whispered. He shook it away.

“Aha!” Vette exclaimed. “I’m nineteen. I think. It’s hard to keep track of years as a slave-turned-pirate-turned-treasure-hunter. So you beat me by one.”

Children. He was shipping with children. If he hadn’t already seen them in action, he would have been intensely regretting his decision to join her right now.

Though he saw little of Vette during the day, Akuliina came to check on him rather frequently, several times. She’d stay a few minutes to talk, and sometimes she’d drop innuendos and inappropriate insinuations into her conversation, and sometimes she wouldn’t. He was quite sure she was only trying to get a rise out of him, after the way he’d reacted to her first come-on, but now he was prepared and managed – though sometimes barely – to retain his professional dead-pan.

Fortunately she seemed amused with that as well. “If you dodge enemy fire as well as you dodge my advances, you’ll fare well under my command.”

“I’m here to do a job, my lady.”

He could feel her restraining an eye roll at his stoic response.

“Actually, permission to speak freely, my lady?”

“Go ahead, Captain,” she said, spinning her command chair in the cockpit to face him, legs crossed elegantly.

He’d learned something about her, after all. It was only polite to return the favour. But this wasn’t for Vette’s ears. “Perhaps you were wondering why I was languishing on Balmorra before you arrived; why I owe so much to Darth Baras. About a decade ago, I served under Moff Broysc and was present at the Battle of Druckenwell.” He kept his voice as dry and conversational as possible. “Moff Broysc made a critical oversight that brought the fleet to the brink of complete defeat. I ignored his order and turned the tide to victory.”

“I take it the Moff took exception to that,” she commented.

“Precisely, my lady. Broysc took credit for the reversal… which is fine…” he’d mostly expected that “-but he then court-martialed me. Darth Baras assigned me to Balmorra or my career would have been over. Moff Broysc had blocked every transfer and promotion I’ve been up for since.”

“Broysc sounds like a petty idiot. I have no tolerance for such fools.”

“I could say more about him, my lady-” and he wanted to, wanted to vent a decade’s worth of frustration “- but my point is made. I serve you, now. I have no regrets.” None worth talking about, anyway.

“Good,” she said. She stared into space for a moment, and he could see her thinking. “Druckenwell was a decade ago. My father mentioned it, I recall. Said he was amazed the Empire had won, but I didn’t think much of his saying so at the time. Now I know why, I suppose.” She would have been a child; it was surprising she remembered at all. “I wonder what I would have done with you, were I in charge. I’d like to think I’d give credit where it was due. Although I would try not to make _critical oversights_ in the first place.” A brief smile graced her lips before she suddenly frowned at him. “So then, unless you were a truly remarkable prodigy, you must be older than you appear.”

He looked young? How flattering. “I’m thirty-two, my lady.”

“Hm. And you managed to turn a rout into a slaughter at twenty-two. Impressive. If you’ve managed to keep your skills sharp on little Balmorra, you’re even more competent than you’ve sold yourself to be.” She smiled lazily. “I like competence.”

“I do my best, my lady.”


	3. Chapter 2: Time for a Bloodbath

Chapter 2: Time for a Bloodbath

Nar Shaddaa had to be one of his least favourite places in the galaxy. On one hand, at least it was an actual city and not a mud pit. On the other hand, it was a really terrible city filled with some of the worst individuals the galaxy had to offer. And it stank, no matter where he went in it. And even though he tried to clean the residue off his boots whenever they returned to the ship, they still felt sticky and oily afterwards. Thank goodness for his service gloves.

And now they were attacking Imperial forces to relieve pressure on a Republic military outpost, because that would displease the Sith Lord who fancied himself a rival to Lord Baras. Quinn was a loyal man, and would do much to repay the debt he would never not owe to Baras, and to stabilize the Empire, but this situation wouldn’t happen on a _civilized_ planet.

Akuliina didn’t seem to care. She’d left Vette on the ship with instructions to stay out of trouble, and Vette had been agreeable about it – too agreeable, perhaps? Maybe she was up to something. But in any case, the white-haired woman ahead of him seemed no less enthusiastic to be attacking Imperial forces than Republic ones, or Lord Rathari’s apprentice. He’d thought she was as devoted to the Empire as he was; was it possible he was wrong, and she only enjoyed killing?

The Republic base had been breached, and their soldiers still held the high ground, firing from behind thick but hastily-cobbled-together barricades. Closer to the pair of them, the Imperials had thrown together their own cover, but they were getting ready for a push – a big one. Their general turned and saw them.

“You! Halt! I am General Kligton, commanding under the authority of Sith Lord Rathari, appointed to Nar Shaddaa by the Dark Council! Why do you attack the Empire’s men, my lord?”

Akuliina shrugged eloquently. “They fired on us first.” Which was true. But she hadn’t needed to show so much enjoyment in murdering them all. “Tell me where to find Rathari and I’ll leave your men alone.”

The general’s eyes suddenly bulged. “You! You’re the one Lord Rathari said to kill. Bring her down, men!”

He dropped to one knee, sighting, and fired. Akuliina was already in their midst, her lightsabers leaving scarlet streaks through the air. She ignored the general, going straight for the armoured soldiers. They turned to follow her; she was a far greater threat than he was. It wasn’t a terrible strategy, except that he was still very dangerous in his own right.

She whirled and spun, lightsabers twirling in patterns too fast to follow, and blaster bolts seemed to bounce off her as if she was made of mirrors. They’d managed to scrape together some cover and were shooting over it. Cover didn’t help against a Sith. She simply cut through it and kept going. It was a massacre.

And she was smiling. Like this was fun.

There wasn’t time to consider the implications now. His job was to keep her alive and towards that end he crouched behind a crate – cover might not help the other Imperials, but it would sure help him – and fired at anything moving that didn’t have white hair. A few scattered shots came back in his direction and he ducked reflexively, his back pressed to the crate. His cheek stung; he’d been grazed. He popped back out, ready to fire again, but it was all over.

The Republic base was eerily silent now except for the hum of her sabers. The Republic were watching from behind their barricade, and nothing remained of the Imperials except smoking corpses. To a man, they were dead. Horrifying. He stood slowly, cautiously, and took a few sliding steps towards her, blaster held ready. She’d sheathed her lightsabers and looked at him with unconcern before approaching the Republic barricade. The soldiers held their fire; someone inside had the sense not to provoke her. Or were confused about her affiliation, given that she’d just killed all the Imperials attacking them. “I’d like to speak with you!”

After a long pause, a gap was made in the wall of crates and a man in commander’s armour stepped out where they could speak face to face. “What is it, Sith?”

“You risk much, approaching me weaponless,” she commented.

“I doubt a blaster would save me,” the commander said dryly. “Commander Naughlen, 602 Division, Republic Army.”

She smiled broadly. “Very wise, commander. If only all the Republic were as wise as you. Akuliina Volkova.”

“What is it you want, Miss Volkova? A fight? I doubt we can stop you, after seeing what you did to your own side, and I know most Sith don’t accept surrender-”

“Don’t get worked up,” she assured him. “It so happens that an enemy of mine is seeking your destruction, so for the time being, I require you to live and oppose him. However, I will consider this a debt owed me, to be repaid at a time and manner of my choosing.”

The commander sighed heavily, looked away, thinking. “That’s… a fair deal, actually. Very well, Volkova. If your request does not conflict with Republic interests, I pledge to help you. Here’s my comm frequency. I’ll answer your call, you have my word.”

“Good,” she said bluntly, and walked away.

He wondered what she would do with such a favour. It was more strategic than he’d come to expect from her; he’d fully expected her to slaughter the Republic forces with as little concern as the Imperial forces. While it rankled a little to leave the Republicans unchallenged, he had to admit she had a point- her comm was going off already?

Halidrell Setsyn’s voice came through, low and panicky. “My lord, I’m in big trouble. My base is under attack, and my men can’t hold them off for long.”

“Who’s attacking?” Akuliina demanded, breaking into a run; he followed.

“Not sure. Probably Lord Rathari – they’re breaking through the door! Please get back as soon as you can, or I won’t be around to help you much longer! – Oh, no.”

Akuliina pocketed the commlink with a snarl and sprinted ever faster for the road, where they’d parked their rented speeder bikes. He could barely keep up with her; was she using the Force to speed her way? That didn’t seem quite fair. On the other hand, speed was clearly of the essence.

“Come on, Quinn!” she shouted, already astride her speeder, gunning the engine to unhealthy levels and sending it screaming off down the street.

“Right behind you, my lady!” Maybe not quite behind. She rode fast even when she had no particular cause, but when she was in a hurry like now, she was even more reckless when driving than she was in fighting. But she had skill, too, he had to admit. She came so close to flipping her bike so many times, yet she weaved between buildings and traffic and the paraphernalia of the road like a professional racer. She hadn’t ridden like this on the way down, and her concern for her subordinate, for Halidrell was was right and encouraging.

It was still going to take them too long to get back.

Halidrell’s base was nearly empty; only a few enemy soldiers remained, and she cut them down easily. Bodies lay everywhere – the slave trader’s forces had put up a decent fight before succumbing to numbers and military precision. But was that – yes, Halidrell herself lay cold and still; no sign of life, no sign of the Force glowed within her.

Was there some way to discover who had done this? Was it Lord Rathari? Of course Halidrell would have security cams around, in her line of work… the question was, would the intruders have deleted the data?

It seemed they had not. A heavily cloaked Sith entered the camera’s field of view. “You clearly did not know who you were dealing with, Halidrell Setsyn, rat of Baras. Now you pay the price.” He raised his fist and Halidrell clutched at her throat before going limp almost immediately. He must have broken her neck.

As Halidrell’s figure fell to the ground, the Sith turned to the holocam. “You wanted my attention, Volkova, you have it now. I will meet you on the roof of the satellite platform in Network Access this evening. Let us end this swiftly.” The recording ended.

She looked at Quinn. “It’s undoubtedly a trap. He’s being blatantly obvious about it.”

“It is most certainly a trap, my lady. I’m assuming he’ll have back-up forces stationed all over the roof of the building.”

“And I have limited resources here on Nar Shaddaa, now that Halidrell and her agents have been destroyed.” She lifted her chin and looked confidently into stoic deep blue eyes. “Well, time to put that military mind to work, Captain. Find me a solution.”

“Of course, my lady.” Of course he was already puzzling it out. She liked watching him think. “You may have more forces than Vette and me at your disposal. Commander Naughlen and his soldiers owe you a debt, after all.”

“Why Captain,” she purred. “How devious – and bordering on treason.”

He blinked at her. “Perhaps – and yet I believe the ends justify the means. Taking on Lord Rathari and an unknown number of soldiers without reinforcements of our own would be suicide, especially after our exertions earlier today. None of the local Imperial forces will go against Rathari for fear of reprisal, even if they didn’t balk at the idea of killing other Imperials. In this way, you will eliminate your opponent’s support, and possibly weaken the Republic at the same time.”

“Brilliant,” she said, and meant it. “Call them.”

“Yes, my lady.”

Commander Naughlen’s voice came through a few minutes later. “I had a feeling you were going to call, Sith. Can’t say I’m looking forward to this. Let’s get it over with. What do you want us to do?”

“Oh, I think you’ll actually like this request quite a bit, Republic,” she said, smug smile curving her lips.

It all went as planned – Rathari boasted, Agent Dellocon complained that it wasn’t fair, and Naughlen arrived on cue to deal with Rathari’s assassins. And since Agent Dellocon was cowering in a corner, that left Rathari himself for Akuliina. And Quinn, but he wasn’t quite sure how to aid in this battle. If Rathari could deflect laser bolts with the same skill as Akuliina, then his best skill in this situation was nigh-useless. And he doubted she would appreciate him advising her as to placement and strategy during this duel. If she even needed it; she had more experience fighting Sith than he did.

So he kept an eye on everything. On the duel between the Sith, on Agent Dellocon, on the battle between the Republic men and the assassins.

Akuliina wasn’t fighting as recklessly as before, but her eyes were bright with excitement and there was a determined, eager smile on her lips. Her opponent dwarfed her; he was easily a foot taller than her. But she didn’t seem intimidated in the slightest. They circled each other, lightsabers held high, before one or other of them sprang forward to attack and retreated again, testing the waters. Most often it was her. Rathari’s movements were straight, direct, while hers seemed to have an unnecessary number of whirls and flicks. Was it to distract her opponent?

She seemed to decide she’d tested him long enough and plunged in, forcing him back. Rathari did not seem bothered by her aggression, beating away her attacks with powerful counter-blows. She scratched his armour along his left side and leg, but so far she hadn’t gotten in any solid hits – she hadn’t reached flesh yet. And her armour looked thinner than his. She was no longer smiling, and instead looked like she was concentrating very hard. Rathari made a great swing with his purple lightsaber and sent her stumbling back on the defensive, using his superior height and weight to take the initiative. She was losing ground, possibly now even losing the fight – he’d never seen her on the defensive before, and he could tell she was not comfortable in it. If she lost, they were all dead.

Rathari chopped downwards from above; she blocked with both sabers – and slipped, landing on her back. Rathari’s saber swung back… _No, stop him!_

Quinn dropped instantly to one knee for stability, snapping off a volley of shots centred around Rathari’s midsection. Rathari deflected every one of them. Quinn kept firing, knowing it was futile, seeing the lasers bounce – and several of them were bouncing back in his direction, he was going to get killed by his own shots-

The scarlet flash of a saber deflected them again, out into the smog of Nar Shaddaa. That was all the distraction Akuliina had needed to recover, and now she was back in the fray, back on the attack, where she needed to be. With a roar, she flung herself forwards. A few moments of blistering swordwork later, and Rathari staggered back with a howl, slashed across the right leg and arm.

And that was the end of Lord Rathari. He surrendered immediately. He tried to bargain for his life; killed Dellocon in cold blood when a moment before he had been protecting him. He told her she would surpass her master, and asked that he live to see it.

She refused and cut him down where he stood. It was no more than he deserved, Quinn reflected. But the man’s words bothered him. He knew Sith were vicious towards each other, but surely she would not do something so foolish as challenge Baras. She was good, but not that good.

While he was distracted, Commander Naughlen stepped up. “All right, Volkova, your objective’s been met. May we go now?”

“You did what was asked of you, Commander,” Akuliina replied. “I release you from your debt.” She smiled sweetly. “If we meet again, it will be as enemies and I will destroy you utterly. But yes, you may go. I am not dishonourable.”

Not dishonourable. That was true. Only bloodthirsty.

Commander Naughlen was visibly relieved as he waved his men back towards Republic territory.

As she turned away from them, no longer interested in them, he fell in beside her. “It will be good to get back to the ship and leave this planet.”

She glanced up at him and her lips curved into a wicked smirk. “I think you have an eye for our little Twi’lek back at the ship.”

Emperor’s teeth, now she wasn’t just harassing him for herself, but for Vette too? “I’m _not_ going to dignify that with a response.”

He was left with her cackling as she walked away towards the elevator.


	4. Interlude: Rule and Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even when I was actively playing the game I never was able to save up enough for a bar.

Interlude: Rule and Order

“Let’s stop by my apartment to rest,” she suggested when they arrived on Dromund Kaas, returning from their last mission.

He glanced at her. “All of us, my lady?”

She frowned at him. “Of course, Captain. Vette already has a room there. And surely you don’t have any particular attachment to sleeping here, or some uncomfortable hotel.”

Actually, he’d indeed been planning on finding inexpensive lodgings in the city. While it would be nice to have a change from sleeping on the ship, he couldn’t afford much even on a captain’s salary, not on the throneworld. But her invitation was tempting, and she wasn’t flirting relentlessly with him – that he could tell. “Very well, I will accompany you.”

As they got into the taxi together, he at the controls, Vette riding shotgun, and Akuliina taking up the entire back seat, he had to ask: “I didn’t know you had an apartment here, my lady. I thought you were from Kuat.”

“I am,” she said, frowning that he would ask such a stupid question.

“She is,” Vette said. “But like the minute she got here from Korriban – well, after we met with Lord Baras, and what a treat _that_ was – she was like ‘I need a decent place to live’ and bought this place the same afternoon. Had it furnished and staffed and decked out by evening. I couldn’t believe it, but hey, she’s rich.”

“I have some small income from my holdings on Kuat,” she said, red lips curving into a self-satisfied smile. Which meant that her income dwarfed his several times over. Hardly surprising. “And yes, I take care of them on a regular basis, even in my new position as Sith apprentice.”

“I see,” he said. “I look forward to seeing it.”

It wasn’t just any old apartment, as he pulled into the garage on the top east side of the building. It was the penthouse suite on one of Kaas City’s tallest skyscrapers. She had a magnificent view of the Sith Sanctum from the main balcony on the second floor, he could tell without even going up there. She was going to give him a tour; he could feel her eagerness as he opened the car door for her.

But she was halted by the sight of a large shipping container to one side of the garage, five metres long, two metres high, and three metres wide. “I wonder what that is.”

“You weren’t expecting more furniture or anything?” Vette asked.

“No. …Perhaps it’s my new sex toy.”

He choked on his own spit and burst out coughing violently. Vette was giggling. The comment hadn’t even been directed at him and it still took him by surprise.

“Well, I’ll check the shipping info,” Vette said, still giggling, starting forward.

Akuliina put a hand out. “Better not. What if it explodes?”

He’d recovered from his coughing fit, and started to say that was paranoia, then thought better of it. When dealing with Sith, paranoia was too-frequently justified. “Then allow me, my lady.” He put the taxi on the autopilot that would take it back to the nearest rental station and started forward.

“Your myriad points of expertise include bomb disposal?” she asked, eyebrow raised.

“No, not so much. But if it does go off, I’m more expendable.” So was Vette, honestly, but Akuliina would be upset if Vette died; so much was clear from the way she’d protected her from danger in the first place. He reached the data port on the side of the container before she could say more. “It’s not a bomb. It appears to be a speeder bike, from – your parents, yes?” Count Anotin Volkov and Countess Mareet Volkova were the names written there.

“Ah! Splendid.” She was at his side before he could read any more, though he’d caught something about ‘graduation present’ and ‘Korriban’. “Yes, I see. How… nice of them.”

“They send you a new speeder and you still hate them?” Vette asked, her voice betraying her confusion.

A complex look passed over Akuliina’s face. “I must. …But let’s see what they sent.” A few quick flicks of her lightsaber, and the container collapsed, leaving a beautiful golden bullet-nosed speederbike on display.

“An Amzab Glory,” he said. He knew a little about speeders. Sometimes there wasn’t much to do on Balmorra but look at things he’d never be able to afford. This model was only a few months old.

“It’s beautiful,” Akuliina said, running her fingers across its gleaming skin. She turned to them, sitting in a vaguely seductive pose sidesaddle. “Well, I wasn’t completely wrong, was I? It’s a toy, and it’s sexy. How do I look?”

Vette grinned and gave her a thumbs up. He nodded noncommittally. _Best not to encourage her_.

She grinned back and hopped off. “I’ll have to take this when we go out into the galaxy again. Anyway, come, I’ll show you the rest of the apartment.”

Good thing she hadn’t had such a vehicle on Nar Shaddaa; with it she would have stood out like a Wookiee at an Ugnaught gathering. More than she already did. As she and Vette headed for the door into the rest of apartment, he followed her.

She was frowning as she came into a central hall, looking left and right. “There should be servants here to meet us. And what is this disorder? They’ve been slacking.” She glanced at him. “I apologize, Captain. This is not as it should be.”

“I’m not bothered. Don’t trouble yourself, my lady.” It wasn’t as if he’d expected servants, and the ‘disorder’ was mostly dust, as far as he could tell. Some books scattered about, dirty glasses not put away. Which was a bit off and did bother him a little. But his polite reassurances fell on deaf ears… as he had known they might.

“Well. When they _deign_ to show up, they’ll be unemployed. Now, here’s the entryway if you’ve come up by the elevator, on your right. Ahead is a living area-”

“Which has a pretty sweet bar, let me tell you,” Vette put in. “Since I mentioned it, anything you wanna drink? I’m hankering for a Cometduster, personally.”

“Chandrilan white, thank you,” Akuliina said. “Over there’s the guest room, where you’ll be staying.”

She hadn’t even asked, just assumed. Well, he supposed there was no harm in staying. There was a guest room. He hesitated, caught by Vette’s querying look. “Would you happen to have Zadarian brandy?” He hadn’t had one in so long… over ten years, in fact.

“I bet we do!” Vette said. “I don’t know half of what’s in this thing, but whatever I’ve looked for so far, we’ve got! I mean, there’s even Izzy-mold and yurp…”

“I don’t know what those are,” he admitted. “And I don’t care to try them today.” The guest room looked quite comfortable. Far better than he’d have had down in the city. He decided to stay.

“Yeah, I figured. Here you go, one Zadarian brandy!”

Drink in hand, he followed the two women up the stairs to the second level. It was just as he would have expected from Akuliina; her taste and eye for luxury were evident wherever he looked. Though he was glad that unlike some of the officers who’d come to Balmorra, she didn’t let her liking for luxury, her accustomedness to it even, interfere with her drive to fight for the Empire. In all the time he’d known her, he hadn’t heard a single complaint of the sort that he might have expected from a clearly-spoiled rich girl. … _He’d_ complained more than she had. Secrets of her upbringing, perhaps? Her implacable will?

As the door slid open to the upper living area, there was slap and then a crash, and a gasp, and a female cry of outrage, all at the same time. “You dare question me? I am the head maid of this most prestigious dwelling and I am in charge!”

“B-but Lady Akuliina will be angry-”

“Lady Akuliina isn’t here, girl!”

“Is she not?” Akuliina drawled, hand on hip, and the three maids whirled around; the red-haired woman who had said she was head maid, a dark-skinned woman who had dropped a tray full of glasses, and a Chiss woman clutching a datapad. Their eyes all widened fearfully. Akuliina’s expression was thunderous.

She flung out a hand, and the head maid went flying across the room to splat against the main window, the one with the view of the Sith Sanctum. The woman clawed at her throat, struggling for air.

“Give me one good reason why I should let you live. Tell me why I shouldn’t hurl you from this balcony this instant,” Akuliina hissed, low and deadly, and he resisted the urge to back away. Vette made a face that said “yep, I’m staying out of this”.

“B-b-because-” the maid stammered, and began sobbing. “I’m sorry, my lady! P-please d-don’t kill me!”

“A reason,” Akuliina said, her fingers flexing as if eager to draw her lightsabers. “You have one chance to explain yourself. Don’t waste it.”

“Em… My lady, would you really kill her…?” one of the other girls said. “We’re only servants…”

Akuliina whirled on them, head held high, but she didn’t seem nearly as angry with them. “And that excuses her? She abandoned her duty and challenged my authority with insolence. Though your illogical willingness to stand up for one who was abusing you a moment ago is noted. Tell me, was she pretending to own this place? To be mistress in my absence?”

After a moment, the girls gave a frightened nod. The woman in the window let out another sob.

“I do not tolerate upstarts attempting to seize my power under any circumstances,” Akuliina growled. “That is what her crime is, not that she was lazy and irresponsible. I expect complete and total obedience from those in my service, is that not clear?”

“Y-yes, my lady.” Both girls bowed their heads low. “W-we are sorry, my lady.”

“Then you two can stay… for now. As for you!” She whirled again to the woman in the window and released her; she fell to the ground on her hands and knees, quaking and crying. “I will not kill you. You’re not a slave. But you will never again work as a maid.” She drew one of her lightsabers and slashed, and the woman screamed, clutching her cheek. “That scar will remind you, should you choose to gloat over your life, that I could and would kill you… were you not so pathetic you are completely beneath my notice. And if I hear you bragging about it, I will take it as another affront to my power and hunt you down and kill you. Understood?”

The woman nodded, eyes fixed on the floor.

“Then get out.” As the woman stumbled frantically towards the other stairwell, Akuliina turned to the two girls. “Neriana, you are now head maid. You are both to tidy this place up so that it is fit for my presence, then prepare dinner for my companions. Dismissed.” They scurried.

Well. That had been uncomfortable. But it wasn’t wrong, what she’d done. Without firm order and a proper chain of command, life would be chaos, and if she couldn’t expect order in her own home, where could she expect it?

Of course, he would probably have just fired the girl without literally scarring her as well. But he wasn’t Sith. Would a servant bragging that she got away with her life really be considered showing weakness among Sith? Well, he couldn’t exactly fault her for it, if that was the case.

Vette seemed bothered about something else entirely. “So… if you did employ slaves, would you kill them?”

“Of course. Without a second thought. A paid servant getting airs is one thing. A slave, whose life is bound to serve their master, rebelling against their master is inacceptable.” Her mouth twisted. “Makes me wonder why no one’s put down that rebellion at the unfinished colossus yet. Even if it’s by Darth Baras’s order that it exists at all.”

Vette frowned harder. “But they’re people too. If I’d been more mouthy when I was officially your slave, would you have killed me? Didn’t seem like you particularly wanted to then.”

“You were never truly a slave, Vette. You were never broken.”

“Don’t give me that.” Vette huffed, actually getting more upset than he’d ever seen her. “’You’re different, Vette.’ No! I’m not different! I’m literally no different from thousands – millions of slaves across the Empire! I just happened to be amusing to you, isn’t that right? And helped you through a tough spot one time. That’s why you see me as a person and not… not… garbage.” Her head tails twitched in agitation.

Akuliina stared blankly at her for a moment, then turned and walked away. “I’m not having this conversation.”

“Lina!” Vette looked like she was going to follow her, heedless of Akuliina’s mood, but he put a hand out and stopped her.

“She’s heard your words,” he said. “That’s all I think you’ll get from Lady Volkova.”

Vette pouted ferociously, then sighed. “Yeah, you’re right, Cap. She’ll never admit to being wrong even if she understands why I’m upset. Which she probably doesn’t yet. But if I let her think about it, maybe she will, right? Or maybe she’ll just ignore the whole thing.” She blinked at him as if seeing him for the first time. “But hey, thanks.”

“It’s nothing.” He didn’t exactly _like_ Vette. But having her cheerful kept Akuliina in a good mood, and that was better for everyone.

He had some things to think about, back on the ship, making the long cross-galactic run to their next destination. A twelve-day trip, minimum.

Her words to Nomen Karr kept running through his head. “ _I do not bleed my enemies out of need, Jedi. I enjoy it_.” She enjoyed bleeding anyone and everyone, not only her enemies, it seemed to him. She enjoyed wanton cruelty, the fear and suffering of _all_ who crossed her path. And he’d be lying if he said it didn’t worry him. She who expected such rigid control over others, to not have any sort of control over herself… It was a good thing Darth Baras gave direction to her destructive tendencies, or else she might destroy large parts of the Empire before she was stopped, even though she seemed to be as loyal to the Emperor as Quinn himself was..

Still, he’d much rather serve under her than under Moff Broysc or back on Balmorra. At least she was _mostly_ sane, and their missions were benefiting the Empire on the whole. She even gave him permission – no, commanded him to continue his search for Voloren. Now if only she’d stop invading his personal space when he was cooking in the mess…

Vette wandered into the cockpit at some point. She was back to her old cheerful self, and it seemed things had been mended between her and Akuliina. That didn’t mean he wanted to see her, and ever since that day she’d been annoyingly casual with him. “You know she’s super thirsty for you.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he answered, distracted with hyperspace calculations. Too late he realized he should have misled her with a retort about bloodthirstiness.

“She doesn’t hit on anyone else the way she hits on you, did you notice? I know you’ve noticed. You’ve got a great eye for detail, even though it makes you kind of – I mean, really uptight. You’re just too busy being proper and pretending not to hear. Hoping it won’t blow up in your face, I guess?” The girl’s observations were far too close to the truth for his liking, so he stayed silent. “She certainly didn’t go for anyone on Dromund Kaas, which was like the only place I got to hang out with her before meeting you, but the minute she saw you she was all over you. You wanna know why?”

“I’m trying to work, Vette.”

“Denial isn’t going to help you when she amps up the intensity,” Vette said over her shoulder. “I don’t know how you feel about her, but either way… good luck, man.”

After a moment, she popped her head back through the door. “By the way, who’s Moff Broysc?”

Emperor preserve him. “Vette! Please!”


	5. Chapter 3: Nature of a Soul

Chapter 3: Nature of a Soul

Hot, dry air with only the slightest hint of a breeze. Extremely fine sand, everywhere and getting everywhere, especially his gear and his teeth. Blinding sunlight from not one but two suns.

Yes, it must be Tatooine. Emperor’s bones, he hated it. Even Vette hated it. “I’m gonna end up purple by the time we’re done here.” They’d already been on the planet for two weeks, and had only just picked up the Jedi apprentice’s trail.

Akuliina shrugged as they trudged through the sand. “I’ve seen Twi’leks in every other colour, why not purple?”

“Because I’m not _supposed_ to be purple. Ugh. At least you had a good idea about covering my lekku in cloth; those getting sunburn itch would be a _nightmare_.”

“You didn’t figure that out on Korriban?”

“I was on Korriban for like two days before I got caught, and I mostly moved around at night. And it’s desert-ish, sure, but it’s not so ridiculously hot there. How do the locals stand it here?”

Quinn kept his mouth shut. Things far too sarcastic for Akuliina’s presence would have come out otherwise.

“They’ve never known different, I suppose,” Akuliina said. “Look, that appears to be the cave the sand-people map indicated.”

“Yay, getting out of the sun!” Vette cheered, then stopped. “Boo, ‘sand-demons’.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Akuliina said, and stepped in, out of the suns.

The sand-demon was a bizarre arachnidal creature with eyes on stalks and long, clawed legs. It lurked in a dark corner of a large chamber in the cave. At least, they all assumed it was the sand-demon. There wasn’t anything else here that could fit what little description they had to go on. The ground was littered with old gnawed bones; hardly encouraging.

“My lady, permission to speak,” he said. “I have some thoughts about our present undertaking.”

“Yeah, me too,” Vette said, looking at the bones. “Like… let’s not fight that thing. If there’s any possible way not to.”

Akuliina smirked. “It’s _adorable_ how you look out for my well-being.”

“Respectfully, you are my commander, and it is my duty to offer any assistance I can. But I’m not sure what the Padawan could have done to avoid a physical confrontation with the sand demon. Perhaps some Jedi mind manipulation. But if a girl nascent in the Force can quell the beast, surely you can. And then we can slaughter the monster with ease.”

“Or maybe – here’s a thought – we don’t even have to fight it at all, if we can… quell it,” Vette said. “I don’t like the idea of fighting something that can swallow me whole, okay?”

“I almost want to fight it head-on,” Akuliina said, contemplating the creature. It had raised its head and was looking about with half-closed eyes, as if trying to sniff them out. “See what it’s made of.”

“I’ve seen you overcome fearsome foes before,” he said. “It is your decision, my lady.”

“But please let’s not fight it,” Vette put in.

“Very well,” Akuliina said. “We’ll see if such a thing works.”

The beast rose, growling, and scuttled towards them. Vette squeaked and jumped back. Even he was tempted to step back. But Akuliina stepped _forward_ , hand outstretched in a gesture of command. “I’m not afraid of you, monster!”

To his amazement, the creature hesitated, staring at her, confused. He hadn’t actually believed- it was always so difficult to understand what the Force could do.

Akuliina took another step forward. “Look into my eyes, beast.” It surely didn’t speak Basic, but her intent was clear and it was effective. Slowly, as the small woman and the massive creature locked eyes, a change came over it. The terrifying armoured head bowed and the creature cowered.

She smiled triumphantly. “You are now my pet.”

It roared at her and sprang forward.

“Oops!” Vette yelled, jumping behind a rock and shooting wildly. “That last bit might have been a mistake!”

His shots were more accurate, and one struck the demon in the eye. Even if that was not where its primitive brain resided, at least it would have a more difficult time attacking Akuliina now.

“Ha, that was no mistake,” Akuliina replied lightly. “It knew the risks of defying me.” She ducked a razor-sharp claw and slashed the creature across the jaws. Clear blood spurted out, spattering her. It stank strongly. The monster shrieked and lashed out again, and she leaped over it, carving at it with her lightsabers. Blood flowed from its thick hide, gushing out in fine sprays.

“Ew, yuck,” Vette whined as the beast collapsed to the sandy cave floor. “I’m gonna need a shower or three when we get back to the ship.”

“It makes my eyes water,” Quinn muttered, holding his sleeve in front of his nose. It had splashed on his already-abused boots. He might as well give up and get a new pair entirely.

“You two are pathetic,” Akuliina said. “I have to actually bathe in this, do I not?” Even though she, too, wrinkled her nose, she did not hesitate as she scooped up double handfuls of clear, foul liquid and splashed it on her face, on her shoulders, down her arms… the further she went on, the less he felt like he ought to be watching, though she was entirely practical about it, as if there was no one else there. There was nothing sexual about what she was doing, and yet he couldn’t help averting his eyes.

She noticed. “Like what you see, Captain?” Vette snickered. He forbore to answer. “When I daydreamed about becoming a bloodstained conqueror, I didn’t imagine it would be like this,” she commented as she dampened the reinforced knees of her pants.

“You actually daydreamed about that? You’re so weird,” Vette said, examining her blood-stained sleeve. She sniffed it and made a horrible face. “I’m gonna need to do laundry, too. With all the stain remover we have left.”

“What, you didn’t as a little girl?” Akuliina raised an eyebrow. “To have the power to crush those who wronged you, to bring about your vision of what a proper galaxy should be?”

“Um… no.”

“I think you’re the weird one,” Akuliina said, and set off towards the cave entrance. “Now we must go find that sand people enclave… as quickly as possible.”

Why was the look of her covered in smelly goop so… appealing to his baser instincts?

More importantly, she wasn’t going to ride her Amzab covered in that stuff, was she? He hoped she didn’t make him clean it if she did.

When they came to the sand people’s enclave, they tried to bar her access. That was their first and last mistake.

Quinn didn’t mind shooting those who opposed them, but Akuliina was enjoying herself far too much. She didn’t rest until every last attacker was a smoking corpse, and then she burned all their tents. Vette sighed, but said nothing; it seemed she had expected such a thing to happen. So with a trail of fire and blood, Akuliina entered the cave tunnel to the secret place.

The sand people’s secret place was an oasis, shielded by high cliffs on all sides. The water was shallow, but it was water, and soft grasses hissed around its edge.

Akuliina came to the edge of the water, and looked around – and her gaze sharpened. Across the water were two dim glows: one dark, one light. They grew and swelled until with a flash they assumed human form and came walking across the water towards her.

Vette gasped, and even his eyes widened. The apparitions both carried her face, her form, her walk.

The light one reached shore first. She looked like a holy spirit, beautiful, serene, loving. It almost looked… wrong to see Akuliina’s face so soft. That wasn’t her. “You have lost your way, dark one. But I have come to correct your course. I am the embodiment of your greatest potential. I am what you could be if you overcame your fear and walked in the Light.” It was her voice, as if from a great distance.

Akuliina raised an eyebrow as the other vision snorted. “Try not to blink. Soak in what _true_ power looks like. _I’m_ the embodiment of your true potential. I am what you could be if you had the guts to follow the Dark Side more faithfully.” She did not look like a demon as the other looked like an angel; instead, she radiated strength, all of Akuliina’s sexy arrogance intensified and enhanced. She looked defiant, confident… like she could set the galaxy on fire with her gaze. That was the one he was drawn to.

“I knew I was good-looking, but this is ridiculous,” Akuliina said, looking both apparitions up and down with approval. Vette giggled, though she looked worried.

“Vanity becomes you, but it will not save you,” the dark one said, mocking.

“No, I am here to save you,” said the light one earnestly. “If you persist down this path, your life will be consumed by paranoia and fear. Betrayal will wait around every corner. You will never know whom to trust.”

Akuliina’s face grew stern. “That is life as a Sith, no matter which side of the Force I follow. Only a fool would think otherwise. And fools do not live long.”

“Then you should not hesitate,” the dark vision said. “Or she will lead you to your death. Cease your merciful tendencies and embrace the full meaning of the Dark Side of the Force – or you will be destroyed. You are Sith. You walk among Sith. The stench of the Light in you will be like rot in their nostrils. Darth Baras will smell it on you and strike you down without mercy.”

The light one raised a hand peacefully. “Only someone riddled with fear lies to herself. The Light eliminates the need for such fear. When you embrace the light, you meld with the Force. Become part of it. Then true clarity and peace can be achieved.”

“Don’t make me laugh,” Akuliina spat. “What good is peace when _power_ is what drives the galaxy?”

“Look at our master. If the Dark is so potent, why is Darth Baras deathly afraid of a young girl? Nomen Karr’s Padawan is merely a nascent champion of the Light, and already she strikes fear into the heart of a Dark Side master.”

Akuliina tossed her head. “That’s why I’m going to destroy her.”

The dark one cocked her hip, rested one fist on it. “Or what if you can seduce her, claim this Padawan for your own? Corrupt her to the Dark, control her, and add her power to yours? A master of the Dark Side could turn this Padawan… and then you can destroy Baras and claim everything he has.”

Akuliina hesitated. “She could be useful, that is true… but if she does not turn, I’ll still destroy her.” She wasn’t plotting to overthrow their master, was she?

The light apparition spread its arms. “If you refuse the light, you must strike me down. Do you have it in you to kill part of yourself?”

“You must be joking,” Akuliina said. “I’d love to stamp out as much of you as I can.”

“Come then, take me on. You will discover the light inside you cannot be vanquished.” The light vision ignited a ghostly blue lightsaber, while the dark vision stepped towards Akuliina and vanished, as if it had been absorbed into her.

Akuliina unhooked her lightsabers and lit them with a gleeful smile. “This will be interesting.” She leapt forward.

Quinn might have expected her lightsaber to simply pass through that of the apparition; it looked almost like a hologram, though far more refined. But her blade struck, and held.

“I think we might need to take a big step back,” Vette said to him. “There’s not much we can do to help, here. And we don’t want to get in the way.”

“Yes, you might be right,” he admitted. The alien girl didn’t lack for common sense sometimes. But he didn’t back up quite as much as she did. If there was any way he could help… if he could distract her opponent the same way he’d distracted Lord Rathari, for instance… he’d do it.

Would it be able to kill her, if it struck her? So far neither of them had been able to land a blow on the other. Was that ghostly lightsaber as deadly as hers?

Akuliina’s face was lit up with savage joy, lightsabers humming through the dry Tatooine air. From what he could see, the two of them were evenly matched. Not a surprise. The lady enjoyed a challenging battle, and fighting literally against herself must have been a small dream come true. She darted forward, flipped backwards, spun and slashed, and the apparition followed her soundlessly.

She lunged forward again, lightsaber slicing through the other’s shoulder, but she’d left herself open – perhaps, they were moving too fast for him to tell – and the ghostly lightsaber sliced through her left arm and side. She gasped, eyes wide with shock, and then she gave a snarling scream and swung both sabers. The light apparition vanished into the ether without a sound.

He ran up to her. “My lady!” Vette was right behind him.

She was already tugging up her tunic on the left side to see the damage. But her arm was still attached, so it hadn’t hurt her as badly as a real lightsaber, right? There was a long burn across her ribs. “I think I’ll need a kolto patch for this.”

“I have one here,” he said, unwrapping the bandage and stooping to paste it onto her side. About halfway through, the thought that he was touching her _bare skin_ impacted in his brain and he almost stopped and let her do it herself.

He couldn’t hesitate; this was no time to second-guess the situation. She was his commanding officer. The fact that she tried to provoke him into showing strong emotions had nothing to do with the fact that he was sworn to serve her. He was only patching her up as a good subordinate should. He finished the job and forced himself to meet her cool, amused eyes. She probably knew everything that he was thinking, which was worse. “Does your arm need one as well, my lady?”

“Probably.” She held out her arm in his direction, making him roll up her sleeve to reveal another burn all around her arm. Probably through it, as well, if he had to guess without proper medical equipment. He only had one more bandage in his med pouch and hoped she wouldn’t come to more harm before he managed to resupply.

As Akuliina adjusted her tunic back to its proper state, Vette stared at her anxiously. “So are you… like… evil, now?”

Akuliina laughed. “I am no different than I was before. Come now, you don’t truly think that a highly metaphorical battle between me and some Force visions would truly change anything about me?”

“Well, I don’t know, I mean, you just did kill your Light side.”

“If only it were that easy.” Akuliina shook her head. “Most Sith have to work for years to fully master the Dark. The Light whispers to me still with its promises of weakness cloaked in a thousand guises. Oh yes, I want to trust people. I’d like to trust you. But I’ve been taught too many times – four times, in fact – that trust is an unrewarding endeavour.” Her face darkened with something deep and painful for a brief moment before she recovered herself and continued. “Far better to have that healthy dose of paranoia than to be dead. And contrary to what she said, one can be merciful… and still Dark. It only depends on one’s goals and purposes.” She smiled, a sinister smile.

“You have considered this thoroughly, my lady,” he said. He wasn’t surprised by her choice. It was a good choice. He wasn’t a fan of paranoia – though his own experiences with the Moff had taught him a little of that – but better to choose strength than mercy when serving the Empire.

“When I arrived on Korriban, no one thought to teach me the Sith Code,” Akuliina said merrily. “Imagine that! The foundational tenets of all Sith, and none of the instructors there remembered to tell me. But although my parents had never taught that to me, they and life taught me other things. So yes, in a way I’ve considered it thoroughly.”

“So you still don’t trust me,” Vette said slowly, unhappily. “After all this time.”

“Not completely, no. It’s nothing personal,” Akuliina said. “But perhaps someday there will come a circumstance where it will make perfect sense for you to try to kill me. And I’d rather not die on that day. I still like you, if that’s any consolation.”

“I guess,” Vette said with a ‘meh’ face. “Have I told you yet that you’re super weird?”

“You need to meet more Sith,” Akuliina told her cheerfully. “I’m fairly normal, actually. My acquaintance Lord Murlesson is quite messed up, to be frank. I don’t think you’d like him at all. Keeps muttering about eating Force ghosts or something.”

Vette had to giggle. “Okay, that is pretty weird.”

“Now, don’t we have a Jedi Master to find? Let’s go.”

“Ah! But we can have a shower now! And talk to Shyrack- I mean, Sharack! Oops, sorry…”

Akuliina. In the shower. With that startlingly soft skin over lean muscle. He was going to need a cold shower himself.

It was so frustrating. He wouldn’t have thought of it had she not been injured, or if she did not behave so inappropriately towards him. But this was his own failing, wasn’t it?

It was a few more days before they made it out to the Dune Sea, where Baras’s scout Sharack said Akuliina’s Force-granted intel placed the Jedi. Akuliina was eager, as her injuries healed quickly; he guessed she wanted to test herself in battle against this Jedi. She left Vette to guard the speeders and took him with her. Not that he’d be much help against a Jedi Master. But then again, neither would Vette. Although the girl showed surprising resourcefulness under pressure.

The Jedi had other Jedi company. “Master Yonlach, the Sith is upon us! Retreat while I face her!”

“No, Yul-li, control your feelings. Stand at my side. I will face this trespasser.” The wrinkled, wiry old man turned to Akuliina. “Come no farther, Sith. I have been aware of your pilgrimage here. You are a fascinating and contradictory example of your order.”

Akuliina raised an eyebrow. “Contradictory? How so? I thought I followed the Dark Side quite well.”

“Yes, you butchered an entire village of innocent sand-people without mercy… but you also attempted to tame the sand demon as your first resort instead of simply slaughtering it. But come. I know why you’re here. Master Nomen Karr’s Padawan threatens you somehow. You seek to flush her into the open and silence her.”

“Good guess,” Akuliina said sardonically.

“I will not allow it. I won’t be the cause of her exposure. She came to me for guidance, and the bond we struck was the most profound of my life. We are psychically linked, she and I, and I have already warned her about you. She will not fall for your manipulations.”

“Not without a great deal of mental trauma first,” Akuliina said, lips curling into a sinister, eager smile, drawing her lightsabers. “Your death will cry out to her!”

“You’ve chosen to fight. You will do so without the aid of your Imperial.” He reached out a hand and suddenly Quinn felt light-headed, his eyelids heavy…

She glanced back as Quinn collapsed to the floor of the desert hut, then turned to glare at the Jedi. “You’ll regret interfering with my subordinate, Jedi.” Not that she was too worried for him. Jedi didn’t kill the way Sith did. If they had the gumption – or the desire – to kill Quinn, things might have been different. But still… it annoyed her that the Jedi would dare reach past her like that.

Quinn was _hers_.

“Give no quarter, Yul-li. We fight to defend Nomen Karr’s Padawan!”

Fear and fury coursed through her in equal measure as the Jedi leapt towards her and she countercharged, lightsabers meeting with a grinding, sizzling clash. She made no attempt to restrain either emotion, only to direct it, to control it. They were her strengths, the things that gave her power and speed, that let her draw on the Force to its fullest.

But she was exhilarated, too. She’d faced a Jedi, and a Sith… she hadn’t faced two Jedi alone before. One of them was a Master. But, then again, he was a Master who spent all his time sitting in the desert doing nothing. Oh, he was good, for an old man. She was hard pressed to defend herself in the limited space of the hut, and she hated being on the defensive anyway. He just wasn’t as good as her. His apprentice was better – younger, more aggressive.

 _So bring it outside_ , she told herself. _They’ll follow you. They want to kill you now_.

The windows were too small to jump through, so she retreated through the door and jumped. The Jedi rushed after her, looking around for her wildly. At the last second, they caught sight of her, teetering on the edge of the curved roof of the hut, but she was already making her attack from above, preceding her attack with a hefty Force blast.

Yul-li took the brunt of the impact, falling to his knees with the force of her blow, holding his blade aloft against both her lightsabers. She looped one around, slipping it across his side before he could react and twirled away as he collapsed to the sand. One down.

But she’d lost track of Yonlach and he was close behind her, throwing out his hand to push her back, hurling her into a sand dune. Sand erupted in a cloud around her, and she closed her eyes reflexively, coughing even as she staggered to her feet in the loose sand. _Don’t panic, focus your hatred. Feel his anger. For even a Jedi Master can feel anger, that you hurt his friend_.

He was closing on her, fast. She crossed the tips of her sabers and flicked, felt one of them connect with a lightsaber. The sand was settling; she opened her eyes cautiously as she commanded the Force to aid her, and found she’d batted away his attack. But it seemed he was picking up speed, remembering how to fight. That wasn’t good. She had to finish him, quick-

The Force twigged her to imminent danger too late and his lightsaber nicked her shoulder through her pauldron. She couldn’t restrain a scream, and she heard Vette scream too, in fear for her. She heard panicked blaster shots and saw bolts impact on the sand around them, saw the Jedi deflect a few. Vette was trying not to hit her. She shouldn’t worry about it.

Because now she was in pain and that only fueled her rage. She roared and the Force was in her roar, knocking Yonlach back a pace, and she went on the assault again, though mostly with her right arm, holding her injured left back for defense. She should have been slower; instead she was faster, powering through every stab of agony in a last all-out rampage.

She slashed at his arm, he failed to block in time and cried out, dropping his lightsaber as he clutched at his arm, dropping to a crouch on the sand. Even Jedi masters weren’t impervious to pain, and she’d near-severed it. The blow hadn’t been true, or else she would have cut his arm off cleanly. She’d do better next time. But in this moment, she stood over him, lightsabers raised in victory, ready to strike and deal the first blow to the Padawan’s precious peace of mind.

“Wait!” Yul-li was hobbling towards them, a hand pressed against his side. “Sith, please, stay your weapon!”

Yonlach shook his head urgently. “Yul-li, hold your tongue!”

Yul-li’s face was grief-stricken and pained. “Master, she is just a Padawan – you are a wise Master! I must save you if I can! Sith, I’ll tell you everything if you’ll only spare Master Yonlach.”

Akuliina raised an eyebrow, tilted her head sardonically. “Don’t you want me to spare you too?”

Yul-li shrugged. “My life is less important. You may do with me as you please.”

She thought about it. Killing Yonlach would hurt the Padawan, and it had been her primary objective up until this point. But that did no one any good if they couldn’t find her. Baras would prefer the information, she was sure. More importantly… what would her parents do? Her father would simply kill the Jedi and trust to other sources to find the girl. Her mother would probably hear the information and then kill the Jedi anyway, but though she loved her, her mother was not born a Volkova. Akuliina enjoyed the power to take the lives of others, but she had _standards_.

“Very well, I’m listening,” she said, and sheathed her lightsabers.

“Yul-li!”

Yul-li’s words tumbled out desperately. “Her name is Jaesa Willsaam, and Nomen Karr has taken her to-”

Yonlach held out his good hand in command, though it trembled. “Yul-li, you have no recollection of the Padawan this Sith seeks.”

Yul-li’s eyes grew dull and blank, his voice monotone. “I have no recollection of the Padawan this Sith seeks.”

“Now, sleep.” Yul-li obediently collapsed to the sand. Vette stared in amazement.

“How delightfully ruthless, to wipe the mind of your own companion,” Akuliina commented. “You do realize that a mere name is not enough for me to spare you.”

Yonlach shrugged. “I do not relish wiping his memories, but I could not allow his feelings for me to get the better of him.”

She glared at him.“Don’t try that nonsense on me, Jedi.”

“I certainly would – if I didn’t sense that it would be futile. Jaesa is special, her power unprecedented. If untouched by the likes of you, she has the potential to lead the Jedi to greatness.”

“I thought Jedi didn’t care about ‘greatness’,” she said mockingly. “All your efforts will be in vain, old man. Jaesa will join the Dark or die.”

“You know her name… but that is all you’re getting, Sith. You may as well kill me. I must find tranquility, so that Jaesa only feels peace when you strike me down.” He closed his eyes and nodded firmly.

Her eyes blazed. “What hypocrisy. I guarantee your death will wound her deeply!” She fought against the stabbing pain in her left shoulder and flung her primary lightsaber forward, piercing his chest. She called it back with the Force and deactivated it again.

Vette came forward cautiously. “Are… are you all right?”

“I’m alive,” she said, her voice a little clipped against the pain. “He didn’t get me too badly.” She turned to the other Jedi as he slept. He’d probably get sunburn. Not her problem. “You tried. And for that I grant you your life.” Not to mention that murdering people in their sleep wasn’t quite how she liked to do things. “How sad for you that my primary goal was, in fact, to kill him. Your information was a secondary bonus.” She raised an eyebrow. “But he was a bit of a knave, wasn’t he, using mind-tricks on you?”

Quinn. Quinn was still in the hut, and probably also still unconscious. “We must retrieve Quinn.”

“Okaydoke. But do we really need to get Captain Fussy-britches?” Vette trailed after her.

“Captain Fussy-britches is an exceedingly competent officer,” Akuliina scolded her. “I know he’s emotionally constipated and you don’t like him. But do you really want to let _me_ fly the ship?”

“Point taken!” Vette cried. “Also, he cooks better than you. I’ll allow him to stay.”

“Ha. Your approval is noted.”

“Also I know you _liiike_ him.”

She did, didn’t she? “It’s mostly the hilarity when I catch him off-guard. I know you agree, Vette.”

“Yeah, I wish I could have holo’d his face the first time you hit on him. Priceless. Right, here he is.” He was frowning a little, disgruntled even when unconscious. It was adorable. _He_ was adorable. She had to be careful not to push him too hard for her own entertainment. It was difficult to restrain herself sometimes; on some things she was poor at self-control. But she didn’t want to break her most useful toy. Oh yes, Vette was a darling, and exceptionally skillful at many things, but Quinn was one of the finest officers in the Empire. And he was _hers_. And so it was her responsibility not to waste him.

She reached down and prodded his shoulder. “On your feet, Captain. The conflict has been resolved.”

His eyelids fluttered, then his eyes snapped open and he scrambled to his feet, ignoring her offered hand. “My lady, I’m sorry I was of no use to you. I did not anticipate the Jedi’s incapacitating tactic.”

She snorted ruefully. “Quinn, he used such techniques on his _own ally_. Don’t be too hard on yourself.”

He frowned some more, unsatisfied by her answer, though his pretty blue eyes still looked a bit unfocused from his inadvertent nap. “I do not like to be caught unaware.”

She couldn’t help the self-satisfied smile. “Oh, I know, Captain. I know.”

“And you’ve been injured.” It was difficult to miss the burned hole in her armour and tunic over her shoulder and now he was staring at it, looking like he wanted to fix it somehow. She’d love to let him, but it would be more practical to wait until they got back to the medbay on the Fury.

“Yes. It wasn’t an easy fight. But I’m capable of making it back to the ship.” Probably. As long as she didn’t have to use her left arm a lot to steer her speeder bike.

“I’m just thankful that you survived, my lady.”

She nodded, not really hearing him – such platitudes were unimportant to her, and she was already heading towards the speeders, holding her arm. She’d been injured on this planet twice on her left side. Perhaps her first injury hadn’t healed properly and had slowed her. She was going to have to beat her training exercises into submission; that couldn’t happen again, injuries or not.

Off to their next destination. A slightly shorter trip this time, but one not without its distractions. And not the good kind. Well, properly speaking, no distractions on this ship were the good kind. Not even pleasant thoughts of _his superior officer’s_ soft smooth skin, especially when he was on duty. Even when he was off duty, such thoughts were ridiculous. He couldn’t allow them, couldn’t think of her that way. He needed to respect her as his commander, not as a woman. Yet they snuck into his mind anyway.

When Akuliina next came to the cockpit, he decided it was time to ask for her intervention. With at least some of the distractions. “My lady, I’d appreciate it if you could speak with Vette. Ask her not to disturb me when I’m working.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you supposed to run this ship, Captain? And the crew?”

His frown deepened. “She’s not wired for military precision. And there’s no filter on that Twi’lek mouth. When I was tracking down agent Voloren, she must have overheard me refer to Moff Broysc, and now she persistently pesters me about him. She keeps slipping his name nonsensically into conversations just to annoy me. Says she won’t stop until I tell her why I hate the man.”

She laughed, a truly delighted laugh that would have thrilled him if it wasn’t at his situation. “Vette never ceases to amuse me. She’s hilarious.”

He obviously wasn’t getting any help from her. “I hope you won’t encourage her, my lady. It’s neither appropriate nor in the Empire’s interest to discuss the matter with non-military personnel. Besides, knowing her, the details of Broysc’s collapse at Druckenwell and his and my subsequent conflict would only give her more fodder.”

She crossed her legs in her command chair. “I’m more interested in the fact you openly admit you hate him.”

“Well… it’s safe to say there is some animosity on both sides, my lady.” _Don’t give away too much. She knows as much as she needs to know_.

“Indeed. Are you going to take him down?” She asked so casually, as if asking about the weather, and yet so confidently, as if she had complete faith that he could accomplish it if he wanted to.

“My lady, I do not let personal feelings come between me and serving the Empire.”

“Oh? I sense there’s more to this bitterness than an undeserved court-martial and a decade of exile. Not that those don’t cause great bitterness to begin with.” She flashed him a smile. “You know, you’d be even sexier if you just let your vindictive side show.”

For the briefest of moments, his brain ceased to function – the concepts ‘sexy’ and ‘vindictive’ and ‘him’ had never been combined with those implications before.

No. He had to be stoic. “I’ll… take it under advisement, my lady.”

She smiled some more. “Good.”

He couldn’t admit again to strong feelings in front of her. Not the half-unwilling fascinated attraction she held for him, and not the extreme loathing he felt for Broysc. He had to be perfect, almost droid-like, in his devotion to duty, in his detachment to her personally. She needed his skills, or someone with his skills; he’d successfully made himself indispensible. So he couldn’t leave, the Empire was depending on both of them, and having the relative freedom she gave him was refreshing. But with her capriciousness, he needed to have enough self-control for both of them.

It seemed that she had not been deterred by his coldness so far. How long before the situation became intolerable, even for him?


	6. Chapter 4: Honour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A planetary power generator. One power generator for the whole planet. Just one.
> 
> SCREW THAT, THAT’S DUMB
> 
> Also the [dress](http://www.adhemlenei.com/illinia/wp-content/uploads/2016/12/swtor-2016-11-08-21-58-46-59.jpg) is a Braided Chestguard and Decorated Pummeler’s Greaves. (her action outfit is the Carbon-scored Pummeler’s Chestguard and Greaves, with the Battle-scarred Pummeler’s Boots.
> 
> (also this was before I'd ever had actual pepernoten, I have since tried them irl, they're addictive but not how I described them here, carry on)

Chapter 4: Honour

“Look,” she said, pointing upwards. “Even the weather acknowledges the superiority of the Empire.”

“I don’t follow, my lady.” He wiped the snow off his rank insignia for the umpteenth time.

“Trillions of tiny Imperial crests, falling from the sky. Alderaan will be ours. It’s only a matter of time.” How whimsical. …Whimsical was not a word that should be applied to Sith.

They were standing on a hill outside House Alde’s fortifications, FimmRess and his fellow acolytes waiting a little further back. Vette was off on a mission of her own; she had expressed distaste for dealing with ‘stuffy nobles’.

Akuliina, on the other hand, seemed to be in her element. She had certainly put Duke Kendoh in his place quite neatly, and it was right and proper too – the man had been dismissive of Darth Baras, and had done absolutely nothing to prepare for their mission. For once, he appreciated the sardonic threat in her voice when she asked “Is breathing one of your personal ambitions?”

“I wonder how we should approach this,” Akuliina mused in the present, still staring at the fortress. “I suppose I could simply murder everyone, but that might be a bit boring.”

He stared at her. “Boring, my lady?” Lady Akuliina the blood-stained conqueror?

She flicked a glare at him. “It’s beginning to get boring, yes. There’s no challenge in it anymore. On the other hand, they are Republic. I don’t suppose it matters. The more of them I kill the better.”

Oh good. So now he not only had to come up with a strategy for accessing Lady Renata, but one that kept her entertained while he was at it. “Well, perhaps we could forgo a frontal assault today. Send FimmRess and his men to cause a distraction while we move in from another entrance.”

“Very well.”

Would she be able to restrain herself from killing everyone anyway? It would be interesting to see what she did.

“I hear you’ve decided not to let FimmRess bring Lady Renata to me,” Duke Kendoh said as Akuliina and Quinn entered his office. “I must confess to being rather disappointed.”

“Don’t cry too hard,” Akuliina retorted. “You’ll get over it.”

“Will I? My lord, you didn’t have to do anything. All you had to do was allow FimmRess to capture her. Where’s my incentive to assist you?”

Akuliina’s gaze sharpened to a laser-beam glare, and she glided swiftly towards Duke Kendoh and tapped her unlit lightsaber against his chest. “ _This_ is your incentive, Duke. You’re not in my good graces yet. You seem to forget that so easily.” She turned away, one hand shrugging elegantly. “Besides, she gave me the information I needed in exchange for her freedom, and I decided to honour it. Personally, I’m very pleased with FimmRess and I shall certainly put in good words for him with Darth Baras.”

Duke Kendoh pouted. “I… understand. I shall redouble my efforts to please you, Lord Akuliina.”

“Good. Now. I’m told General Geselle Organa knows of the whereabouts of Willsaam’s family. Where do I find her?”

The Republic general was well guarded, it seemed, but within a day Duke Kendoh had discovered which power generator her base’s shields were being supplied from. “It’s one of the most heavily guarded facilities on the planet, of course, though there are others. You’ll have to fight your way in, set your charges, then fight your way back out before the explosion. It won’t be easy.” He gestured, and FimmRess passed Quinn a datapad with the tactical information he needed.

“I’ll try not to yawn too much,” Akuliina said as she headed for the door.

She was terrifying as she marched into the shield-less Republic base. She’d slipped around the turret fire like a bird on the wing and slashed the offending machines to pieces, to begin with, and now within the base, she simply strode forward while the Republic troops ran for cover. And then he’d blink and she’d make an impossibly long leap forward, lightsabers blazing scarlet, and slay five before they could react, and fling another two against the wall with the crunch of bones. Then she continued her march, inexorable and magnificent.

This was no way to wage war for normal people. He was far less dignified, hurrying forward when there was a lull in the blaster fire, hugging the walls for cover, shooting stray heads that popped out before they could aim at her. Or at him. When she jumped forward he felt horribly exposed, although the enemy hardly looked at him. These soldiers were not the Republic’s best. Which was why she was having such an easy time of it.

One stray shot could bring her down. It was impossible how she knew when to move, when to block, wasn’t it? Maybe he should record her, analyze her fighting, so he could increase his own efficiency. They were slowly becoming a fighting team, and sometimes it was like she read his mind, but he was certain he could do better for her. It had to be like he could read her mind, as well.

By the time they reached the command centre, she’d come through it all completely unscathed, though he’d been grazed a few times – nothing major, only a couple of slight burns on his arm, an inconvenience at most and he’d have to patch or replace the uniform. She was alight, a fire raging in her that he could almost feel from across the chamber. She seemed invincible, and she probably believed she was. Confronted by a locked door, she stabbed her lightsaber into the lock and melted it to slag.

“It’s a Sith! Why is a Sith attacking?”

“Why should a Sith not attack?” Akuliina asked, flinging the soldiers inside the door to the ground and walking over them like they weren’t there. She deactivated her lightsabers, sheathing the one in her left hand, but the one in her right hand hung silently loose and ready. “I’m here for information on Jaesa Willsaam’s family.” And she was somewhat in a bad mood, despite the battle on the levels above.

“Intruder!” yelled one of the officers, drawing a pistol. Instead of flinging him around too, Akuliina made a gesture and the pistol yanked itself out of his hands and flew towards her; she smacked it towards a console screen with enough force that the thing smashed with a spray of sparks. The Republicans jumped, which amused her.

“Geselle, get behind me!” cried another officer, a younger man, throwing himself in front of her.

The woman in Republic armour did not let him shield her. “Don’t panic, all of you. Let me handle this. Sith, did I hear you right? You’ve destroyed my shield generator, invaded my base, and killed half my forces in search of my former handmaiden?”

It did seem a bit ludicrous when she put it that way… but she didn’t know how important this girl was. At least she didn’t try to pretend she didn’t know what Akuliina was talking about. Perhaps this would be simple. Akuliina raised an eyebrow. “I doubt you would have taken my call.”

The general shrugged. “I might have. I’m a practical woman. Now, the men you killed were supposed to be reinforcing part of my front. You seek information only I have, and my front needs bolstering. Perhaps we can help each other.”

Akuliina snorted. “You must be joking. Ask a Sith to help the Republic? I think I’ll just kill your entourage slowly and painfully until you give me what I want.” She’d aided the Republic before, with Rathari, but it had been on her own terms. She also hadn’t had hardly as many options as she did here. _You don’t negotiate with the Empire_.

General Organa shrugged again. “I’m not an overly sentimental leader. The big picture is more important. Though I’d suggest it would be a waste of effort to kill them. You’ll get nothing from me unless you agree to defend my front from Ulgo. Look, Sith, you don’t even have to fight your own side. From what I’ve seen, it wouldn’t be too difficult for you.” The woman sounded sincerely unconcerned, looked sincerely unconcerned, but her sense was worried. Someone here was important to her, and it wasn’t too difficult to figure out who.

“Would it?” Akuliina asked conversationally, looking the officers over speculatively. They stared back, trying to look tough. “I think I’ll start with… this one.” She flung out her arm and the youngest man suddenly choked, retching, eyes widening, clawing at his throat.

“That’s… not going to work, Sith,” the general said, but her eyes betrayed what her voice did not. Akuliina sneered and slowly tightened her grip on the air, her grip on his throat. “I’m not so easily… broken…” The man pawed at the air desperately before falling to his knees, teeth clenched, eyes squeezed shut, clearly on the verge of passing out.

“I’ll crush his windpipe in a moment, then he’ll never breathe again,” Akuliina said. “Are you sure about this?”

“No! Stop! Please!” Geselle flung herself down beside the dying man. “Blenks is my lover. I’ll tell you everything, just please don’t kill him!”

Akuliina’s lips tightened remorselessly. “Start talking, then.”

“Jaesa Willsaam’s parents are servants in Castle Organa. They live and work in the central tower. I- here, here’s a passkey that will get you in, just please stop choking Tavin!”

Akuliina released the man and he gasped deep rasping breaths on all fours. Organa put her arms about him. “That will do, thank you. I’ll grant your wish. Tavin Blenks will live. But I did come all this way here…” Her lightsaber hummed, once, twice, three times, and Geselle Organa and the two other officers screamed and fell dead, slashed through the chest.

Blenks cried out in horror. “You- you killed them all… My beloved Geselle… Why?” He turned his face up to her, tears already beginning to stream down. “She gave you what you wanted. You didn’t have to.” He cradled the woman’s broken body in his arms, his movements that of someone transfixed by disbelief.

“I gave her what she wanted, too.” Akuliina watched the man with cranky fascination. “You live. But you are unimportant. You cannot bring armies against the Empire.” Fighting her way into such a heavily guarded base and _not_ kill a Republic general? He was deluded.

“I am misery,” sobbed the man. “If it gives you such pleasure to cause such anguish, get an eyeful and leave. You have what you came for.”

“Take care,” she said ironically, and left.

Jaesa Willsaam’s parents were dead. The Jedi who was supposed to be guarding them was dead. She was on her way back to House Thul on a shuttle from the closest Imperial outpost when she got a call on her comm. “Hello?”

“I am seeking an update,” Darth Baras’s voice sputtered from the comm. He sounded annoyed. “How is the search for Jaesa Willsaam’s family?” Quinn leaned forward with interest.

“She no longer has a family,” Akuliina assured him. “All is under control.”

“Ah, that is good, very good. That makes my susceptibility to Duke Kendoh’s gossip all the more foolish.”

Her gaze sharpened. “What did that maggot say about me?”

“He claimed that you destroyed a major power generator, and subsequently several nobles of House Thul were assassinated.”

Akuliina snorted. “I destroyed a power generator, yes, but I attacked the Republic immediately afterwards. I can only assume he took advantage of the situation to clean up some of his own rivals. He’d been whining about them plenty.”

“I believe it. But Kendoh also said you had the general of Organa’s military forces at your mercy and spared her, suggesting you’re a traitor.”

Hot fierce rage blossomed in her heart. “That is a base lie. I killed the general. I am no traitor!”

“Then I am ashamed to have believed these lies so easily. It seems Duke Kendoh wishes to remove you from my favour.”

“He certainly doesn’t appreciate me being here… and I don’t like him either,” Akuliina said.

“I have no further use for him. Punish him however you please.” Baras’s voice grew amused. “If it were me, he’d pay severely.”

She smiled grimly. “You don’t have to tell me twice, Master.”

The commlink went silent.

She considered. Baras had been testing her, she was sure. To believe some Alderaanian noble, who showed little obedience to Baras, over her own loyalty… And he had a vaunted spy network; Kendoh couldn’t be his only contact on this planet. Baras knew the truth and was tugging on her leash.

This was not the time for her to claim her independence. She’d play along for now. First, to kill Kendoh.

She spent the rest of the ride back to House Thul with a sinister smile on her face, and Quinn almost pitied Duke Kendoh. Almost.

“Welcome back!” Duke Kendoh greeted them with open arms. “I hear you were successful in infiltrating Castle Organa. I trust your mission has been accomplished?”

“You seem awfully chipper,” Akuliina commented, all poise and grace. “What’s this I hear about certain members of House Thul being assassinated? You have my sincere condolences. They were probably friends of yours.”

“Er… thank you. They will be missed.”

“Quite strange that it should have happened so soon after a certain power generator was destroyed. Almost as if someone were waiting for such an opportunity.” She toyed with a decoration on a side table while Kendoh and FimmRess watched her carefully.

“Yes, er… Oh. Oh, I see. You know.”

“Yes, what’s this about me being a traitor?” She swung around, golden eyes snapping with anger. “You claim I murder your rivals, spare a general of the Republic, slander me to the highest degree, and expect to get away with such things?”

“You’ve spoken with Baras. I can explain. It’s true I said those things, but I didn’t mean them. You see, there were other nobles present when I was speaking with your master, and-”

“That is a lie,” FimmRess spoke up. “You were alone but for me when you spoke with Darth Baras.”

Akuliina’s eyes narrowed. “I’ve sometimes been accused of having all the subtlety of a turbolaser cannon, and I wouldn’t disagree. But I’m hardly stupid, though it seems you are. Poor little man, so used to local, provincial power-gaming… You don’t _know_ what power-gaming is like among the Sith.” She reached over and drew her lightsaber and it hissed to life threateningly.

Kendoh threw up his hands. “Wait! Wait! I am still of use to Darth Baras! FimmRess, defend me! You must defend me!”

“I will not go against Darth Baras or his Apprentice Akuliina,” FimmRess said stoically.

Akuliina bared her teeth. “If you wanted Darth Baras to save you, perhaps you should have been a more loyal vassal before you tried to throw his best apprentice under the speeder. Goodbye, Duke. You won’t be missed.” She stabbed forward.

“Thank you,” FimmRess said as Kendoh’s body collapsed. “Serving him was intolerable.”

“Then you should have done something about it,” Akuliina said. “You’re an excellent and loyal henchman, but are you Sith or aren’t you?”

“I would have killed him a thousand times over,” FimmRess said, his eyes burning. “But I am _not_ yet strong enough to kill my master.”

“Oh, all right,” Akuliina said, mollified and losing interest. “I’m done here. The Force be with you.”

“I am done as well. I shall return to my master. The Force be with you.”

They stayed another night in House Thul to rest before they moved on, meeting up with Vette at the hotel, and the next morning after he had packed all of their sparse belongings, Akuliina was nowhere to be seen. He told Vette to go prep the Fury and went looking.

He found her on the roof of the castle, overlooking the long snowy slopes of the mountains. She was wearing a long grey dress she’d obtained on Alderaan; it was quite lovely on her. Not that he should be thinking that. “My lady, all is ready.”

“Good,” she said, but didn’t move. “It’s quite a view, isn’t it?”

“It is,” he answered, leaving the bags by the roof access and taking her unspoken invitation to stand next to her. “Alderaan is well-known for its beauty.”

“It reminds me of home,” she said softly, so softly he almost didn’t hear her. “One of our – my parents’ estates is in a region much like this,” she went on more strongly. “The mountains are not as tall, however, and the area is more developed. It’s a good thing, and necessary on Kuat, but I must admit it’s not quite as pretty to look at.” She turned away deliberately. “Not that I should be concerned with mere aesthetics.”

“Perhaps between missions you may return home sometime,” he offered.

She bristled like a maalraas that had seen a rival, shoulders tense, fists clenched, blazing eyes and snarling teeth. “I can never go home.”

All right. He’d never bring _that_ up again.

She seemed to realize she had reacted unduly strongly, and calmed herself, though her eyes were still filled with irritation. “It’s… that time of the month.”

Oh. _Oh_. No wonder she’d been even more easily angered than usual. Wait. Didn’t he have… “I may have something that will help. One moment.”

She snorted disbelievingly. “If it’s painkillers, don’t bother. The stims the med-droid on the ship gives me don’t fully alleviate the pain until the third day.”

“No, it’s nothing quite so useful, my lady… but I’ve heard it helps.” He fished around in his kit until he found the little sack he was looking for.

Would this be acceptable? How badly would she tease him? Also, they were rather expensive…

Didn’t matter. Having his superior not liable to fly into murderous rages on the drop of a hat was worth it.

She accepted it from him, hefted it in her hand. “What’s this?”

Little chocolate-covered candies. Not produced extensively, which was a crime, in his humble opinion. But Alderaan was one place they could be obtained. “They’re called peppernotes. They’re quite good.”

“In your estimation,” she grumbled softly, but removed one from the sack and slipped it into her mouth. He couldn’t help watching her, watched it pass between her lips, and was rewarded by seeing her eyes widen slightly and a smile spread on her face, a real smile. It was perhaps the first truly genuine smile he’d seen on her and it made her stunningly beautiful. “Your estimation is accurate. Peppernotes, is it? These will do for a distraction.” Her gaze turned teasing. “Your attention is much appreciated. It seems you’re learning to live a little. Perhaps later I can help _you_ relieve some stress?”

And what exactly did she mean by that? What did she think she meant by that? “I-” He’d expected this, and he still didn’t know what to say. “I’m sorry, my lady. My work demands my full attention, and I – well, I’m not used to… juggling business with… pleasure.”

She raised an eyebrow, still slightly cranky. “No lame excuses or explanations. If you’re not interested, just say so.” She paused, waiting.

He couldn’t. He couldn’t say it. It would be a lie.

Her lips curved into a smile and she walked away towards the roof access.


	7. Chapter 5: Lord of the Sith

Chapter 5: Lord of the Sith

Nomen Karr was a deranged wreck of his former self, and all Akuliina had done was refuse to roll over and die when they dueled. And there may have been some taunting, as well. Jaesa Willsaam, battered by the loss of her first Master, her parents, and several of her friends, and surely feeling the corruption of her current Master even now, had just barged into the room. She looked upset, and frightened, but determined. A true wannabe Jedi heroine. “Your men outside let me pass, so I assume I’m expected. Cease your sadistic attacks on my Master, now!” She was young, perhaps the same age as Akuliina, but she looked younger than Akuliina. She was pretty, with long dark hair and large sad brown eyes.

“Jaesa, no!” Nomen Karr snapped. “I told you to stay put! How dare you defy me!”

“I have long been waiting to meet you, Jaesa Willsaam,” Akuliina said, putting on the air of a noble hostess. She was good; he almost couldn’t tell how weary she was after the long battle with Karr. “I know you already know my name. You are most welcome.”

Karr interrupted her. “My sacrifice for nothing! Stupid child, for all your power, you have understood nothing!” He thrashed in his bonds, rocking the chair he was tied to.

Jaesa’s face grew horrified, and she looked like she was going to cry. “What… what have you done to him, Sith? Has this been inside him all along?” She shook her head. “No, it can’t be. No one can hide such darkness. Somehow you’ve turned him mad!” Karr continued to mumble to herself.

Akuliina fixed her with a challenging look through half-lidded eyes. “What are you going to do about it, Padawan?” Somehow the attention she placed on Jaesa seemed very… intense. There were probably powers at work he couldn’t see and would never understand.

Jaesa took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders and reaching for her double-ended lightsaber. “I’ve come to put an end to this conflict, Volkova. You killed Master Yonlach and my… my parents. Now you’ve twisted my Master into some abomination. I felt every torturous moment you put him through, and it must end now!”

“Then come stop me,” Akuliina taunted her. “Come strike me down!”

Jaesa’s mouth hung open for a second in shock. “No, I… is this more trickery? Do not taunt me, Volkova, I will not be played with!”

“But it’s so much fun,” Akuliina answered, smirking. She held out her arms invitingly.

“I warned you,” Jaesa hissed, and ignited her lightsaber.

“Wait!” Nomen Karr wailed from his chair. “What have I done? Jaesa, no…”

“Prepare to die, Sith!” Jaesa cried, tears in her eyes, and she attacked.

Akuliina stepped back and let her come, and he worried even as he stood guard over Karr. Was she too weary to go on the offensive, or was she simply testing Jaesa?

And how would this duel turn Jaesa to the Dark Side? From what he understood, the best way to make a Jedi unstable was to attack them emotionally. That had been done. But as for turning them to the Dark Side, to get them to throw off the chains of self-righteousness, the proclivity towards weaknesses such as undue mercy, the leniency towards chaos that Jedi seemed to have, that seemed much more difficult to him. Surely one didn’t simply change one’s mind just like that. Was it the intensity that Akuliina directed at Jaesa? Would that be the cause of her conversion?

“So strong,” Jaesa muttered, her face set, breathing hard. “You are a rampaging beast.” She swung down and Akuliina barely blocked in time. Quinn tried to control his breathing; he’d almost had a heart attack.

“You’re quite strong yourself,” Akuliina said, also breathing hard but still looking more calm. “But you cannot hope to stand against me.”

“I think I’m doing quite well,” Jaesa retorted with a flick of her lightsaber. Yellow clashed against scarlet, again and again.

Akuliina’s face twisted into a wicked smile, all her calm veneer evaporating into murderous glee. “You think so, do you? I’ve been holding back. Have _you?_ ”

“Holding… back?”

Akuliina let out a roar that made the Padawan stumble back, then increased her tempo, battering at Jaesa’s defenses. Oh thank goodness, she wasn’t as tired as she’d been letting on. Jaesa ducked and rolled away, springing up with a slash that made Akuliina break off her follow-up charge, the yellow double-bladed lightsaber swirling viciously towards her head. Jaesa was also attacking more quickly, her face pinched with concentration and emotion.

Quickly enough to make mistakes, for when she next attacked with a shrill cry, Akuliina blocked with both sabers, then somehow wrenched her opponent’s saber from her hands while kicking her backwards. Jaesa fell to the floor, her lightsaber clattering towards Quinn’s feet. He stepped forward quickly and put his foot on the hilt, to make sure she couldn’t recall it easily. He could feel it humming gently through the sole of his boot. Maybe he ought to switch it off.

“I could kill you instantly, if I wanted to,” Akuliina said softly, stalking around the fallen girl, lightsabers loose and ready in her hands. “But let’s see what you do now.”

“So… frustrating!” Jaesa growled, almost in tears yet again, but this time not from sorrow. She sat up, clenched her fists and shook them at her sides. “I cannot defeat you! I could never defeat you! It was… was it all lies? Everything?” She glanced over at Karr with a look of betrayal. “He told me that the Light Side was stronger – that it was why I could see through the facade of those who were dark. …But it’s not true, is it? I am no match for you. The Dark Side is clearly… stronger.” And something had changed in her that even he could see. So quickly. Whatever Akuliina had done, it appeared to have succeeded.

Nomen Karr struggled again. “You haven’t completed your training, Jaesa! When you have fully communed with the Light Side of the Force, no Sith will be your match!”

Akuliina snorted. “You are a Master of the Light and I’m a mere apprentice; why couldn’t you beat me?”

Jaesa took a deep breath and pulled herself to her feet. “All my life, I’ve put up with deceit and denial. I thought the Jedi would be different. You’ve shown me otherwise. You’ve exposed Master Karr for what he is. It’s your power that reveals a person’s true nature. I can sense what is hidden, but the fear you inspire forces truth to the surface. …I want that.”

Akuliina raised an eyebrow. “I _was_ sent here to kill you.”

Jaesa clasped her hands. “Please, don’t be foolish. I’ve only just begun to taste the dark side. Let me and my special power serve you. Imagine having someone who can see through the deceptions of your rivals and enemies.”

Akuliina stared at her for a long moment, as if judging the sincerity of her words. “That would be convenient. But you think you want to be a Sith? Like me? Think it through carefully, girl.”

“I want to become Sith. The Light has offered me nothing. The Dark looks to offer me everything.

“You are already Sith, you just didn’t know it yet,” Akuliina said. “And your skills with a lightsaber are none too shabby. Fine, I’ll take you on.” As if this hadn’t been one of her goals all along.

Jaesa nodded. “Thank you. And I can only improve with you as my mentor. What do you wish of me? And what shall we do with Master Karr?”

“Karr will be delivered to Dromund Kaas, and my master will determine his fate.”

Jaesa frowned. “Isn’t that… a death sentence?”

Akuliina shrugged with a wave of her hand. “Why so worried for him now? We cannot concern ourselves with the plight of someone such as him.”

“I see. There is an attractive simplicity to that credo. I like simple. I am ready to learn your ways, my lord. And I look forward to aiding you any way I am able.”

“Good. It may take some time, to overcome your former training, your Republic-instilled pacifism-”

“No need, my lord.” Jaesa’s face twisted. “I reject all of that fully. I’ve been repressed too long. I’m ready to let go of all that. I… I want to destroy your enemies. I… want to kill those I hate.”

Akuliina blinked. If the change in the Padawan seemed sudden even to her, then he wasn’t just imagining things. “Do you then. Well. Then. That makes the first part of your training very easy. But we’ll discuss it more later.” She gestured to Quinn, who removed his foot from Jaesa’s lightsaber, then retrieved it telekinetically, switched it off, and handed it back to Jaesa. Then she turned to the Imperial soldiers who waited at the entrance. Quinn stayed alert, in case this was a ruse and Jaesa attacked Akuliina immediately. “We are finished with Karr. Bring him to Darth Baras.”

“Yes, my lord.”

They hauled Karr to his feet and led him off. He mumbled and stumbled, truly insane. “No… no, this cannot be… my fate. Who are you to preside over me? You… you are… nothing. I am… I am Nomen… Karr!”

“How sad,” Jaesa said, watching them. “He’s just a failed old man in the end.” And then she smiled, a hard, eager smile. “And now I am free, for the first time in my life.”

“You are,” Akuliina said softly from behind her, mirroring her smile. “Free of the scheming nobles of Alderaan, free of the expectations of your family, free of the nonsensical restraints of the Jedi. Power is the most important benefit of the Dark Side… but freedom is its greatest gift. Use it well.”

“I will… master.”

Akuliina contacted Darth Baras the moment they returned to the ship. “Master, I bring excellent news.”

“I am all ears, my apprentice.”

“I defeated Nomen Karr in battle, and he is on his way to you as a prisoner as we speak.” Baras was silent a moment, his mask giving away nothing. “Master?”

“I apologize, apprentice. I was only surprised for a moment. It’s been so many years since I’ve seen him face to face. And now… to have him within my power, to do with as I please… You have given me a great gift, and for that I thank you.”

“And may I present to you Jaesa Willsaam, _my_ apprentice. Jaesa, this is my master, Darth Baras.”

“Greetings, my lord,” Jaesa said with a little bow.

“You’ve endured a lot, young one. But you seem to have come through it rather well. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Jaesa smiled. “I am very pleased with the outcome.”

“I sense her devotion to you, Akuliina. However did you manage that?” He seemed truly surprised, though Quinn didn’t know him that well. It was possible Baras hadn’t foreseen this outcome. Quinn would not have believed Akuliina could turn Jaesa himself if he hadn’t seen it.

“It seems I can be very persuasive,” Akuliina said carelessly.

Baras nodded and straightened; Akuliina sensed the gravity and drew herself up to her full height. “There’s no denying you are a master of the Dark Arts now. Only the most accomplished among us are named as Lords among the Sith. You have more than earned the distinction. I hereby confer the title of Sith Lord upon you.”

“I am honoured, Master,” Akuliina said, bowing with a pleased smile.

“Through your exemplary service, you honour yourself,” Baras assured her. “Now, celebrate as you see fit, then return to me here on Dromund Kaas in one week’s time. I have great plans for us.” The holoprojecter winked off.

“Wow, a Lord. I’m impressed. Go you!” Vette said from the corner of the room, applauding softly.

Akuliina turned to Vette with a proud smile. “Thank you, Vette.”

He bowed to her, his own heart filled with pride for her, and that he served her. “Congratulations, my lord.”

She nodded to him. “You’ve both been a great help.”

“Service is its own reward,” he said.

Vette snerked and pointed a thumb at him. “Yeah… what he said. Though if you’re getting a raise, Lina, can I have one too?”

Akuliina chuckled, then turned to Jaesa. “Some introductions are due. You’ve already met Captain Quinn. This is Vette.”

“Heya,” Vette said. “You must be Jaesa. Sorry about everything, I know it’s been rough.”

“Why should you be sorry?” Jaesa said. “The veils have been lifted from my eyes. I might finally be where I need to be.”

Vette shot a confused look at Akuliina. “Oookay. Anyway, I’ll show you around the ship, okay?”

“All right, I’d like that.”

He could feel the two young women sizing each other up as they headed down the corridor to the crew quarters, trying to determine where the other ranked on the ship. Jaesa’s role as Akuliina’s apprentice made sense, but Vette continued to be an anomaly. Actually, Jaesa might outrank him slightly, unless Akuliina decided otherwise. That would have to be sorted soon. It wouldn’t do to discuss it during an emergency. But now was not the time to speak of that to her. “So now you are a Lord of the Sith, and your power grows. Where are your sights set now, my lord?”

She raised a clenched fist with a confident smile and his heart skipped a beat. “Now we crush all the Empire’s enemies and bring the Republic to its knees.” She fairly shone with fearless determination, mixed with a strangely mature purposefulness, and it was exciting to see.

He indulged in a slight smile. “I hope to be there when you finally bring it down, as you surely will, my lord.”

She cast a teasing glance at him. “If you’re sure I can do it, then I’m sure you’ll be there. But what’s all this ‘my lord’ for? Surely just because I’ve been promoted doesn’t mean that you’d change your tune, does it?”

He bowed his head. “I don’t wish to be disrespectful, my lord.” And she’d said that the Sith title of Lord outranked her social title of Lady.

She tossed her head. “I don’t care. I came to like it the other way.”

Her wish was his command. And… to be honest, it pleased him too, that he could call her something special while maintaining his deference. Even though those were dangerous thoughts to think. “Very well. What are your orders, my lady?”

She nodded to him approvingly. “Set course for Dromund Kaas. I am going to bed. Make sure they don’t kill each other.”

“At once, my lady.”

She got to know Jaesa a bit over the hyperspace jump back to Dromund Kaas, and found that Jaesa was more interested in finding out what she could do as a Sith than talking about herself. “My past is boring. You already know most of it. Now, I can do whatever I want as long as I don’t piss off someone more powerful, yes?”

“Quite so. You have complete freedom. The only restraints you have are those you place on yourself.”

Jaesa’s eyes glowed with excitement. “Then I can go drink my weight in alcohol and sleep with five men at once, if I want to?”

Akuliina raised an eyebrow at Jaesa’s choice of vices. How old was she, anyway? “If you’re still alive afterwards, I shan’t stop you. Actually, I wouldn’t stop you even if you got yourself killed. You must take responsibility for yourself. If you end up doing something stupid, I’m not going to save you.”

“Danger only makes things more fun, you know. I’m excited for this as much as for the opportunity to fight to my full potential. You don’t know how I’ve been starved of sensuality among the Jedi. When we arrive on Dromund Kaas, permission to go hunting?”

“Granted. But lay a finger on Quinn and I’ll cut it off.”

Jaesa smiled. “Of course I wouldn’t. He’s _your_ man. Also, he’s a bit old and dull for me.”

Akuliina smirked. “Trying to say something about my taste, apprentice?”

“No, master.” Jaesa giggled. “Just that you needn’t worry about him regarding me.”

“Good. Then go find whoever you please. Experience as much as you can, and not just with sex. Get comfortable in your own skin. I need you ready to go when Lord Baras deploys us again.”

“Thank you, master. I think I’m going to enjoy serving you.”

“I think you will, too.”

They’d returned to Dromund Kaas, and he found that while they had been on their mission, she’d had the guest room of her apartment renovated specially – computer consoles occupied half the space now, and a proper desk by the window, arranged into a miniature command centre just for him. He could do all that he did on the Fury without having to go all the way out to the spaceport. It was fantastic; he could set up a link to the ship and download all his data automatically and keep working without missing a beat. Jaesa had been set up in a different room.

He went to find her, to thank her, and eventually found her on the balcony. Dromund Kaas’s incessant jungle rain had paused briefly, and she was watching the twilight creep across the city with a glass of wine in her hand. She looked contemplative, even melancholy.

He’d intended to thank her immediately, but somehow what came out of his mouth first was: “What are you thinking about, my lady?”

“Someday,” she said, very matter-of-fact, “some sneaky little Sith upstart will find a way to assassinate me. Probably in a method that does not involve facing me in combat.”

What brought on these fatalistic thoughts? Was she thinking about Karr’s fate? Geselle Organa’s death? Maybe even about the visions on Tatooine, weeks ago? “You are too strong to be defeated so easily, my lady.”

She looked at him calmly. “This is my eventual fate. I’m not going to die of natural causes, Quinn. I know my skills tend very strongly towards one side of the spectrum; if I can see it coming, or if I can turn it into a straight-up battle, I _will_ win. Otherwise, I would likely not see an assassination until I was already dead. Which is why I intend to keep around clever people like you to prevent such things.”

“I’m honoured by your trust in me, my lady,” he said. “I will do my best to defend you from underhanded tactics.”

“You and Vette both, each in your own way. Jaesa is already proving to be too much like me to be of much help in that regard, except perhaps for her special ability.” So she had more interest in her followers than as pawns that amused her. That was a little gratifying. Sometimes it was hard to tell. She looked back at the horizon and smiled wistfully. “Perhaps it will be my child who will kill me.”

“Your child, my lady?” For some reason the idea that she might have a child… bothered him. Irritated him. But she didn’t have a child, as far as he knew. So why should it bother him?

“Oh yes. Family tradition.” She gestured broadly at the city below them. “You know a little about why Sith fight each other so much, don’t you? To prove their strength, to consolidate their power, to eliminate rivals…”

“A little,” he said. It was hard to miss, even all the way from Balmorra, even if he didn’t understand it.

“It is inevitable that all Sith turn on each other. _All_ Sith. And in my family, it’s always parent against child, once the heir has reached an appropriate age and been trained properly. They do not inherit, otherwise.”

He frowned. “Forgive my outburst, my lady, but that sounds rather awful.”

“I realize it’s not what most families call ‘normal’,” she said, a little bit sharply. “Most families love each other so much they would not try to kill each other. My family loves me so much they _expect_ me to kill them. They’ve given me everything I need. All I must do is become strong enough to claim the rest.”

“Do you want to?”

She hesitated. “It is not if I want to or not. If I were to take my inheritance and not kill them, it would be their solemn duty to plot against me every moment to make sure I wasn’t too weak to rule. They wouldn’t kill me… not until I’d produced an heir of my own… but it would make life hell for all of us. Far better to simply slay them and have done with it. My great-grandmother did not kill her parents, as I recall. When her oldest son was ten, I think they succeeded in killing her and raised her children to adulthood. And _they_ did not make that mistake.”

He shivered. “So that’s why you said you can never go home. Why you said you must hate them.” He felt sorry for her, just a little, though he knew she would disdain any pity. He couldn’t imagine such a life. “And you must raise your future child to kill you? How will you feel, if they succeed?”

She looked at him then, and he shivered again; her face was fierce and hard. He couldn’t tell if it was her true feelings or simply a mask. “ _Proud_.” She turned without another word and headed back toward the door to the interior.

He still hadn’t thanked her. “My lady!”

She stopped and turned back towards him, still looking defiant. “Yes?”

“Thank you for your gift. It will be most beneficial.”

“Gif- Ah, yes, that. I am glad you like it.” Her expression melted into a smile. “And I know you’ll make good use of it.”

He came to attention. “Absolutely, my lady. You can expect only the best from me.”

“I do, Quinn. I do.”


	8. Chapter 6: Born to Lead

Chapter 6: Born to Lead

The reactor’s whine was getting louder, the distant thud of whirring machinery getting more and more frantic. There were seconds left before it would self-destruct and explode, killing them both and the Republic soldiers also trapped here. There were seconds left before the security on the door to the one safe room in the reactor was deactivated and they would be allowed inside to safety. And somehow Akuliina had ended up doing the security breach, and he stood at her shoulder facing the corridor, shooting any Republic soldier foolish enough to poke his head out. Answering laser bolts splashed out towards them; so far he’d been lucky not to get hit or to let Akuliina get hit. She was smaller than him; he could shield her quite well with his body. And while it was difficult not to flinch when the Republic’s desperate shots came so close to his head, the thrill of danger kept him focused, his own shots deadly accurate. He’d just have to trust in the hidden body armour.

“Ten seconds,” he muttered to himself, having kept a mental countdown all this time.

“Ten,” the reactor’s automated warning system announced, confirming his guess. He shot another green and white helmet and the soldier pitched to the floor. “Nine.”

“If there’s anything you want to say before the end, now’s the time,” she said, and he couldn’t tell from her voice if she was still teasing, or sarcastic, or sincere, or what.

“Eight. Seven.” He… couldn’t say it. Even now. There wasn’t the time; he didn’t have the words. “Six.” His heart was beating fast in a way that was only partly to do with the adrenaline of the external situation they found themselves in.

“I believe you know how I feel about you, my lady,” he murmured, but he knew she heard him; her head turned, but then her gaze was drawn back to the control panel.

“Vault code sequence complete.”

“Five.”

“Vault lock disarming.”

“Four.”

“Vault door air lock releasing.”

“Three.”

“Vault open.” Finally, finally, the heavy quintuple-layered door slid open.

She grabbed his wrist and bolted. “In!” Or it might have been his name. He wasn’t quite sure, but he was with her step for step.

The door slammed shut behind them and they were confronted by a very annoyed Republic general as the reactor rocked and shook.

The planet in question was Taris, a former metropolis known as the Coruscant of the Outer Rim, before it had been razed by some Sith Lord three hundred years ago. Akuliina’s mission here was to hunt down four Republic generals and eliminate them. She had already taken care of three over the last month – the one who had set the reactor to explode was the second – and now the last one was hiding somewhere on the planet. While waiting for the last general to be located, she was running short missions for the local Imperial forces, sometimes with Vette, often with Jaesa, getting her new apprentice up to speed and learning how she thought and fought and worked. Today, however, it was with him again.

Her commlink buzzed and she grabbed for it, swallowing the last of her ration bar hurriedly; they’d been taking lunch beneath the wall of a ruined skyscraper, which the planet certainly didn’t lack for. “Hello?”

His datapad buzzed as well; a text-based message ordering him to return to Toxic Lake Garrison.

It was Darth Baras calling Akuliina. “Apprentice, your progress has been conveyed to me, and I’ve been briefed on the search for General Faraire. Moff Hurdenn informs me that Faraire has relocated all of the Republic’s forces on Taris to protect his command centre at the Republic stronghold.”

She smiled. “He’s scared.”

“A frightened enemy can be the most dangerous. This assault will take all our firepower. I’ve summoned your crew to the base. They will all be utilized. And I’ve informed Moff Hurdenn that you are commandeering the entirety of his forces.”

Moff Hurdenn’s voice came through the same line. “Yes, right, they are yours to command, my lord.”

“Oh, I have longed to lead an army!” she exclaimed, her face glowing and her eyes alight with joy. He’d seen a similar look on his last girlfriend’s face when her parents gave her a new speeder for her birthday. How incongruous.

Also, that implied that Akuliina was his present girlfriend, which she certainly was not.

“You will now sink your teeth into full scale war,” Darth Baras was saying. “Rendezvous with Hurdenn, Pierce, and your crew at the Imperial base. There is much planning to do. Be swift.”

“At once, Master.”

He stood before the command centre’s largest holo display, hands clasped behind his back, observing the reports from all sides. The team had been split into three for maximum efficiency. Vette was disabling the Republic base’s main power station, to reduce the security and defenses within. Moff Hurdenn had no one better than her, and Akuliina undoubtedly wouldn’t trust them as much as Vette anyway. Meanwhile, Lieutenant Pierce led a small squad into the spaceport to lock the forcefields there. The Republic ships in orbit would no doubt send reinforcements down, but between the Sith Thana Vesh and Lieutenant Pierce, none of them would interrupt Akuliina and Jaesa, who were advancing on General Faraire’s wing of the base with all available forces.

It was thrilling, to be in command of so much. As a lieutenant on Balmorra, he’d hardly ever gotten the chance to command like this. The last time he’d been in control of such a large force was Druckenwell. His eyes flickered from one read-out to the next, monitoring Pierce’s vital signs, Akuliina’s troop numbers. She had a hundred Imperial soldiers behind her; the Republic had nearly eight times that number. But Jaesa was with her to weed out the weak and cowardly enemies, to weaken the resolve of the strong.

He would have loved to see Akuliina at their head, no doubt a proud and commanding figure in her red-and-grey combat gear, her white hair shining in the light of Taris’s moon. He only hoped those with her could keep up. If they failed her, he’d execute the survivors personally.

One side of the terminal beeped; a call coming in from Vette’s secure channel. “Soooo, Cap’n,” she said, conversationally.

“Vette, I sense this will not be mission-critical. Can it wait?”

“…I mean, yeah, it can, but we’ve got this secure channel and all, and we never talk!” There was a reason for that. “So let’s talk about how distracting you’ve been.”

“I- What are you talking about.” Don’t tell him Vette was interested in him too.

“All those smouldering gazes you give Lina! I know she’s hitting on you with a vibroaxe, but you’re kind of encouraging her.”

He frowned, his words coming out clipped and indignant. “I am _not_.” At least, he didn’t think so. His deadpan was well-practiced.

“Uh, _yeah_ , you are!” She went on in a more contemplative tone. “I think I’ll call you Captain Smoulder from now on.”

She wouldn’t actually do that. “Vette! Please! The mission! Have you disabled that security system yet?”

“Yeah, yeah, working on it! There was a thing, and I had to- and then I almost got killed by the – but anyway I’m working on it. Anyway, talking out loud helps me focus sometimes.”

“I don’t believe a word of that.”

“Well, that’s your problem.” She paused for a moment, then came back. “So maybe try smouldering less. I think it’ll make life easier for all of us, especially you.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Hmm, well, maybe next time you’re doing it, I can give you a signal, then you’ll know.”

He almost put his face into his hands. “Vette, I don’t need help from you. Now, I have to go supervise the others. If you need help, call me.”

“Will do, Cap’n!”

At least she hadn’t chosen this time to pester him about Moff Broysc.

He tapped Pierce’s channel and received a solid burst of cursing from the speaker. “Lieutenant. Report.”

“Nothing to worry about, Captain. The Republic’s moving quickly, but we got to the force field controls and destroyed them. It’ll take them a few hours to set it to rights. Going to have a fight on our hands getting back out, though.”

“Are you on the bunker side of the force field?”

“Give me some credit, Captain. Of course we are.”

“Then hold position. Faraire may attempt to escape through that passage.”

“Right. Can do.” And Pierce went back to cursing.

Akuliina’s forces had stopped advancing inside the main walls of the Republic base, not yet at Faraire’s bunker. They had engaged the enemy. The Republic was entrenched behind barricades and buildings all around their compound; hundreds of blasters were aimed at Akuliina and her men. Time for the real fun.

“Jaesa-”

“Not now, Quinn!” Jaesa snapped. “I’m bringing death to some cowardly conscripted dogs.”

He waited patiently until the deafening roar of blaster rifles, the screaming and the cries of “ _how is she so fast?_ ” had died down a little.

“Right,” Jaesa said. “Hot damn, look at her go. All’s well here, Captain. Lost a few men. Republic’s losing a few more.”

“Excellent,” he said. “You do realize you’re in an excellent flanking position now, yes?”

“Oh, hey, look at that, we are. Follow me, men!”

He made a few calls to some of the sergeants among the group, repositioning their weapons for maximum effectiveness. Akuliina was in danger of over-extending herself, and the Republic was beginning to realize they had to actually use strategy, not simply hold the Empire back by sheer weight of numbers. Fortunately they didn’t seem to have any Jedi with them; that could really throw a wrench into their plans. Jedi were so unpredictable in their abilities.

His hands twitched. He wanted to be out there, at her side, among the noise and blaster bolts. But he was more use here.

Vette’s comm rang. “Hey, so I did the thing. I’m leaving now. Before anything _else_ blows up or shoots at me.”

“Well done. Back to base.”

Akuliina was calling now; she must have made it to the door of Faraire’s bunker, as he had requested. Her men were clustered around her, firing back into the courtyard; the Republic was vainly attempting to advance on them but Jaesa and her unit were holding them back. “I’m here, Quinn. What’s the word on the others?”

“Both Vette and Pierce have succeeded in their missions and have performed admirably. Vette is returning to our outpost, and I’ve left Pierce to hold the secondary exit.”

“I will reward them both,” she said. “Vette I knew was the best one for the job, but I’m glad to hear Pierce came through.”

“Yes, it seems under that insubordinate exterior is a very capable soldier.” It didn’t pain him much to say it; only a fool would disregard ability simply because of a conflict of personality. “Now all that blocks you is the general’s elite guard. They are many, and well-trained. Be careful, my lady.”

He heard the smile in her voice. “Danger only makes things more fun.”

She was insane. In the best way. “Then this may be the most fun you’ve had yet. Good luck.”

He turned back to the main screen, pacing and worrying as Akuliina was trapped in a room with a giant wardroid, relieved when she brought it down while remaining unscathed, and he was rewarded when Faraire tried to run straight into Pierce’s arms and surrendered.

“Congratulations on the success of your mission,” Moff Hurdenn said to her. “Taking down the War Trust is an incredible victory. It is clear you are the future of the Empire, and I hope you will count me among your closest allies.”

She nodded, her head raised proudly. “I may call on you someday, Hurdenn. Your unquestioning obedience will be expected.”

“Well, yes, of course, you can count on that. As a show of support, I place Lieutentant Pierce under your command. He will be invaluable in your domination of the galaxy, I believe.”

Pierce smiled. “Works for me. Done what I can here on Taris. Glad you’re willing to let me go, Hurdenn.”

“With me, you’ll fulfill greater things than Taris, Lieutenant,” Akuliina said. “I hope you’re ready to face destiny.”

Pierce saluted. “You won’t be disappointed, my lord.”

Quinn stepped forward, at attention. “Lieutenant, fall in. I will brief you on how things work here when we are back on the ship.”

“Can’t wait,” Pierce said sardonically, and did not match Quinn’s military step.

Well. He didn’t much care for Pierce, but at least there would be another man around. He had nothing against women as some of his fellow officers did, and if there was one thing he’d learned serving under Akuliina, it was that they were never to be underestimated. He just had been beginning to feel a bit outnumbered on the Fury. After years of serving with only men, to be serving with three women and no one else had been a bit strange.

When they had all returned to the ship, Akuliina called Quinn and Pierce to her in the cockpit. “I’m only going to say this once. I know neither of you like the other, and I don’t care. You will work out your differences and the chain of command without involving me. Am I clear?”

“Perfectly, my lady,” Quinn said, chin raised proudly. She’d not be interrupted by him.

Pierce grumbled and shuffled. “Yes, my lord.”

“Something you would like to say, Lieutenant Pierce?”

“Er, no. My lord. It’s just… _Captain_ Quinn…”

“ _Captain_ Quinn is an extremely competent officer,” Akuliina said coldly. “You could never do the things he does. And you do things that he cannot do. That is why you are on my ship in the first place. However, you can be replaced, no matter what Moff Hurdenn said.”

“I’m not so disposable, my lord,” Pierce said, though he seemed to have taken it as a challenge rather than an insult. “I’ll prove myself to you.”

“I look forward to it, Lieutenant. In the meantime, you will keep your snide remarks about the Captain out of my hearing.”

“Understood, my lord.”

She nodded to them both. “That is all. Quinn, put us into space and set course for the capital. We need to resupply.”

“Yes, my lady.”

Pierce watched her go, and when she was safely around the corner and behind a closed door, he turned to Quinn. “Must be nice, banging a Sith Lord. Is she kinky? She seems like she’d be kinky. _Sir_.”

He almost decked the lieutenant in the face.

That would have been extremely unprofessional, especially considering he was not… banging her. Emperor’s teeth, he did not want to think about that. Certainly not now. _Don’t show emotion. Control. Ice_. “Lieutenant. That is extremely unbecoming of an officer. Don’t make me put you on report within five minutes of you entering this ship.”

“Wait, so you’re not…?”

“Lieutenant Pierce. We’re here to do a job, not bicker and gossip.”

Pierce leaned in; he was a good six inches taller than Quinn, but Quinn refused to feel intimidated. “I’m not afraid of you, _Captain_.”

“I don’t need you to be afraid of me,” even though maybe he should, “I just need you to obey my orders.” How come no one on this ship respected him? Akuliina teased him, Vette bugged him, Jaesa hadn’t done anything yet… but the way she looked at him made it clear she was not interested in following orders from a non-Sith. And now Pierce challenged him. “Let me make this very clear, Lieutenant.” He backed up to where Pierce couldn’t simply overpower him and drew his pistol. “If you ever overtly mutiny on me, I _will_ use this.”

Pierce looked from the muzzle of the gun to his face with a raised eyebrow. “All right, so you’re going that route. Fine. I won’t give you trouble. _Sir. …For now_.”

“That will do. Dismissed.”

They stopped on Dromund Kaas to restock on the way to Quesh as Akuliina had ordered, and in the evening Quinn was organizing the cargo bay when he overhead voices from the engine room.

“Master, as time passes, the thrill of killing is ebbing,” Jaesa said, her voice a thirsty growl. “I went out and found another Sith who was turning to the Light, and the same satisfaction did not flow through me as I cut him down. What is happening? I didn’t think I could get used to this feeling. Not so soon.”

“You sound like a spice addict,” Akuliina said, and her voice was disapproving. “You should control the violence. It should not control you.”

Jaesa snarled. “You of all people would preach temperance to me? The Jedi trumpet about control. I want to be unbound!”

“Now you sound like a child,” Akuliina said contemptuously. “Did you expect that you could get off on killing forever? Did you think that even the Jedi are devoid of all intelligence? Do you think the Empire’s greatness was simply built on murder without order or purpose? If you abandon all caution before you’re ready, you will burn out too fast. Don’t come crying to me when that happens.”

“It seems you don’t trust me to discover my own boundaries. So be it.”

Jaesa stomped away towards the loading ramp… and Akuliina stepped into the cargo hold. She did not look surprised to see him there.

He bowed to her. Better safe than sorry. “My lady.”

“She’s like I was a few months ago,” Akuliina said, frowning. “I… had never had so much freedom as when I emerged from Korriban, and I’ll admit I indulged in destruction until I was bored of it. But she’s never been taught how to refocus her frustration and energy onto higher goals.”

He already knew she was fairly self-aware, but she hid it so well even he forgot sometimes. “What are your goals, my lady?”

“Domination,” she said, smiling now. “Someday I shall become Countess Volkova – if I don’t simply skip all that and rule all of Kuat. The entire sector, even.” She glanced sidelong at him. “I want to be realistic, here. Too much ambition too fast and I’ll burn out as surely as Jaesa will.”

“That is wise,” he said to her. Just one more box to catalogue. He could imagine her as a ruler. She had clearly been raised for it, prepared for it. And with her strength of will, she’d rule at least a planet someday. What _was_ realistic, when it came to her? What were her limits? He didn’t know, not yet.

“What about you?” she asked. “You’ve said you wish to make the greatest possible impact on the Empire. Any specifics?”

She remembered that? “I… believe I have it in me to become a Moff. Assuming Broysc doesn’t get in my way in the wrong way at the wrong time.”

“I think that can be arranged,” she said, and her smile turned sly. “Perhaps you can be _my_ Moff. I’ll certainly need one.”

“I… would be honoured, my lady.”


	9. Interlude: Poison

Interlude: Poison

Quinn sat alone in the cockpit and considered his life. The consoles around him hummed and peeped, but he ignored them for once. He found it difficult to do his thinking off-duty; he had little free time even when he wasn’t supposed to be flying the ship, what with additional goals he set for himself. And while he could have lain awake at night and thought about it, he knew from experience that if he didn’t get six or seven hours of sleep each day, he would be wrecked the next day and he couldn’t allow that. He’d taken to using stims to help him sleep; that was how far he’d fallen. So he’d made time now. She’d probably forgive him if he could simply lay this turmoil to rest and return to his efficient, competent self.

She. Her. She was the problem in the first place.

She was like poison running through his veins, burning him from the inside out, a dancing sprite who enticed him and then mocked him for everything he did… Every time she was near him, his attention was fixed on her like a magnet; every time she touched him in passing it was like her fingers imprinted on his skin; every time her golden eyes met his they consumed him… and when he saw her in battle, proud and daring, he could barely hide his desire for her…

 _Stop. Think about it logically_. She was his superior officer. She had acted inappropriately towards him, as a Sith could do without legal repercussion, but that did not change the fact that he took orders from her. He was increasingly losing sight of that fact, and she encouraged it with glee even while she treated them all as her inferiors.

Did she even truly know how tightly he was wrapped around her finger? Did she know how he obsessed over her now? Maintaining his facade of detachment was the least of his problems now. They had multiplied, and continued to multiply, like gizka. He had trouble working now, trouble focusing, every few minutes thinking about her, every semi-intimate memory filtering through his consciousness in a constant parade. It was like he was a teenager again. He hadn’t had this issue with a woman before. Was she doing it somehow? Was that something the Force could do? Even she wouldn’t be so cruel, would she?

When the stakes were up, yes, he could somehow find his balance and do what needed to be done. Sometimes his work was engaging enough it filled his whole mind, as it should. But he knew that wasn’t good enough. So, how could he fix it?

The last thing he wanted to do was go back to Balmorra. That was paramount. To waste his life away there, just when he’d gotten used to the freedom and intensity of being deployed about the galaxy at large… it would kill him inside. He was worth more than that. He also wasn’t interested in going to Dromund Kaas. It would guarantee him swift promotions, but he’d never see the Republic in battle there. Hopefully. But leaving the Fury was a last resort. He could stay here… if she stopped messing with his head. If she didn’t at least stop pretending she was interested in him, he wasn’t sure what he was going to do. Trying to ignore her or dodge her clearly hadn’t worked. She just thought it was a game and came on all the fiercer.

What did he actually want? A simple question. He _wanted_ to reciprocate, even though it was suicide, for his career if not literally… He wanted to hold her, kiss her passionately, pin her against the navicomputer and-

 _Stop it_. That was just making it _much_ worse. If he asked her nicely, would she end her flirtations, or increase them? It couldn’t hurt to try, could it?

If the worst came to the worst, he no longer had to wait to request a transfer. Moff Broysc couldn’t block Lord Akuliina’s direct approval. If she granted it. But he’d try asking first. He tapped out a text message on his terminal requesting an audience and sent it before he could second-guess himself.

She was in the cockpit within ten minutes. “You wished to see me, Captain?”

He stood from his seat and turned to face her. “Yes, my lady. It’s… well. To be frank, you’ve caused me some difficulty, and I’d like to confirm it was unintended.” If he pretended he didn’t know she was messing with him, she would be lenient, wouldn’t she? She blinked at him blankly and gestured for him to go on. “Forgive me if I’m mistaken, but I’ve felt at times that you expressed an interest in me beyond our professional relationship.”

She smiled and he frowned. Good to know his turmoil amused her. “I’ve left you tossing and turning in your bunk at night, have I?”

Not literally, thanks to the stims, but he tried to laugh it off. “In a manner of speaking. Which is why I bring it up. …I’ll admit, you have a knack for… surprising me. I’m typically swifter on my toes. I should have immediately said that any personal involvement between us could cloud judgement and compromise your campaigns.” Better late than never, right?

What had Vette said about him? That he smouldered at Akuliina? Had Vette seen the way Akuliina looked at _him_? Her eyes were definitely smouldering now as she stepped forward, backing him into the bulkhead. “I like taking risks,” she said in a low voice, smiling, and her hands were on his shoulders, her lips inches from his- Emperor, he almost lost his self-control right there-

She pulled him down surprisingly gently and kissed him. Stars and galaxies, her lips were soft. His heart was pounding in his ears and his hands clenched at his sides, his back pressed rigidly against the wall; he wanted to hold her but dared not.

Her lips left his and he almost went after her, but stopped himself in time. She was still leaning against him, and he could feel the heat of her body through the clothing between them. He could feel her breath on his face, and was surprised to find it was almost as unsteady as his own.

He mentally shook himself. “This… my lady, I am drawn to you, make no mistake. But this should not continue. It’s improper.”

She drew back, looking at him with half-lidded eyes. “I enjoy making you uncomfortable, Quinn. Keeps you on edge. Sharp.”

He disagreed. “You have a talent for it, my lady.”

She smiled and turned and left the cockpit, and he collapsed back into the pilot’s seat, running a hand through his hair. That had… gone well. But not in the way he would have wished. What was he going to do now?

Time to wait and see for a bit.

And try not to think about the softness of her lips.

There was a high probability he was doomed. She was going to kill him slowly without even noticing.


	10. Interlude: Warmth

Interlude: Warmth

As soon as she was aboard, she messaged him briefly on the commlink to stand off from the Hoth station into orbit and went to have a shower. A long, hot shower.

Half an hour later, she came into the cockpit and flopped gracefully into her command seat, curling up with her feet under her. “Mission accomplished. Xerander is dead. So is the Jedi he came to see.”

“Would you like to send a report to Darth Baras, my lady?”

She cast a glance at him, moving nothing but her half-lidded eyes, her body language saying ‘ _do I look like I want to send a report?_ ‘ “I’m not sending anything until I’ve had a bit of a rest. I used all the hot water and I still feel the cold. I just fought _two_ Jedi, one of them a very annoying Master, a pack of ravenous Talz with only one ravenous Talz and Pierce to assist, and then speedered _all_ the way back to base. Which was a very long way. Pierce complained.”

 _Of course he did_. Her voice was not as precise and haughty as it usually was. She really was tired. “Understood, my lady.” Lord Baras wouldn’t be pleased at the delay, but the success she brought should offset that. He would transmit a note of mission complete anyway. She wouldn’t rest for long. In fact, chances were she wouldn’t rest for long enough.

She closed her eyes. “If you could angle the ship so the sun shines in, that would be glorious,” she murmured, nine-tenths asleep already. Surely she wasn’t comfortable in that chair.

Obligingly, he nudged the controls, and the light from Hoth’s weak sun shone into the cockpit, on her face, her white hair. “So even the Dark Side craves the light of the sun.” And he braced himself for her ire. He so rarely indulged in teasing her, though it would be very easy sometimes…

But she wasn’t angry, although she cracked open her eyes enough that he caught a glimpse of golden glare. “No, of course not, I only enjoy the cold black evil void of space – or my heart.” She snorted, amused by her own sarcasm.

“Your heart is far from a cold black void,” he said before he knew what he was saying.

The corners of her mouth curled up slightly. “Then what is it?”

This was a trap, wasn’t it? “You are a raging dark fire, my lady. You destroy enemies of the Empire with righteous fury.” That didn’t give away too much, did it?

“Oh, Quinn, you’re such a sweetheart,” she murmured, and if she were awake, she would have cackled, but now she was only gently smiling with her eyes closed.

He made no answer and went back to work. Her breathing became slow and even.

A few moments later, she shivered, even under the sunlight, and he looked over at her. She was wearing warm clothes, wearing the grey dress from Alderaan, but she was frowning in her sleep. Dreaming of Hoth? He hesitated, considering his options, then stood, undid his uniform jacket, and draped it over her gently, then sat down again, left in his long-sleeved black undershirt. Just to be on the safe side, he bumped the temperature of the cockpit and her quarters up by two degrees.

Her expression had eased, and she looked so peaceful, curled in her seat, and very young and vulnerable. He should know better than to think that. The maalraas jungle cat in her was only sleeping, not dead. He would never allow himself to forget that even asleep, she was the most dangerous person on the ship.

But his gaze lingered on her, the way her hair reflected the sunlight, the hollows of her eyes light without eyeshadow, the way her soft pink lips were slightly parted in sleep. Under his jacket, he could see the dainty slenderness of her waist and the lyrical curve of her hips. Her head was tilted to one side, resting on her shoulder, and on the other side he could see the soft smooth skin under her jaw; if he stared, he could even see her pulse fluttering below the soft smooth skin under her jaw. He… longed for…

No. He’d already spent too much time wrestling with his yearning as it was without tempting himself further. Even if he dared, she would either strangle him instantly, startled by what might seem like an attack, or else she would sexually harass him. Again. His resolve was on thin enough ice as it was, with the way she had kissed him the other day. He turned determinedly back to his work, studiously ignoring the lethal Sleeping Beauty behind him.

“Did you have to use all the hot water, Lina, like _all_ of it?” Vette’s voice drifted down to the cockpit, announcing the Twi’lek’s imminent arrival. He spun around with his finger to his lips and Vette halted in her tracks, taking in the scene. “Awww. That’s so cute.”

“She should sleep in her quarters,” he said softly.

“You’re right,” Vette said. “So take her there.You’re a big strong man, maybe not as big and strong as Pierce, but you can handle it, right?

He gave her a suspicious look. “You have some nefarious purpose in mind.”

“Yep! You know me too well. But right now it’s not to do with… Moff Broysc, right? Right?” She made fingerguns and pointed them at him.

He ignored the dig. “Please go make sure her quarters are ready for her.” The last thing they needed was the violent Talz disturbing her.

“Okiy-doke,” Vette said, with a wink and a knowing glance at his jacket.

While the Twi’lek was gone, he took one more look at her. Who knew the next time he’d see her in such repose…

She was not so tall, and not so heavy, he knew from observation and some little experience. But could he lift her and carry her all the way to her quarters without her waking? Her senses and reflexes were among the best in the entire galaxy, and with the Force to aid her… but usually that only registered on those with hostile intent, didn’t they? He didn’t know how it worked.

He exhaled through his nose, stood, and bent to try. If she took his head off, it was only his own fault.

She made no sign as he rose with her in his arms; she shifted slightly, cuddling up to his warmth and solidity, but that was all. And it was flattering, it sent his heart beating a little faster, but he had to stay calm. She really was tired if she wasn’t reacting to all this. Unless she was playing him. It wasn’t her style, but he wouldn’t put it past her.

He laid her down on her bed, and Vette was there to slip her boots off and tuck her in under the covers. He retrieved his jacket, resisted the urge to kiss her cheek, and backed out of the room. He’d send that note to Darth Baras when she woke.

Neither he nor Vette saw her smile.


	11. Chapter 7: The Scar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has the first smut I ever wrote, sorry it's not very good. If smut makes you uncomfortable, the clean version of [this chapter](http://www.adhemlenei.com/2016/12/27/my-cruel-valentine-chapter-7-the-scar/) and other inappropriate chapters is over on my blog.

Chapter 7: The Scar

"You wished to speak with me, Captain?" Akuliina stood slim and straight in her grey dress in the door to the cockpit, looking at him with cool, detached interest.

It wasn't fair. How could she mess with his head, even with his heart, and still appear so unconcerned on the turn of a credit? "My lord," he said, and he saw her stiffen at the disused title. "Thank you for your attention. I must officially request to be reassigned."

A look of sardonic annoyance crossed her face. "Is this assignment too harrowing, Captain?"

"No. I thrive on harrowing. But I am… compromised. My feelings affect my ability to concentrate. I cannot, in good conscience, continue to serve." _Or at least continue to serve_ _ **you**_.

He saw a myriad of emotions pass over her face as she realized he was serious – when was he not, though? – and wondered that he could read her so well. Anger, certainly, alarm, shock – just a little. And then something that surprised him – a genuine sadness, a resigned disappointment.

She recovered quickly, too quickly, covering up that brief burst of feelings with cold haughtiness. "I could… if I wanted to… order you to stay. And you would have to. …But…" And she couldn't help the way her expression softened again, it seemed, and her eyes were melancholy. "I won't impede one of the best officers in the Empire. If you… truly… wish to go… I will grant your transfer."

She stood there, almost successful at hiding how much the idea of his leaving hurt her, and he stood there and witnessed it, and the beating of his heart grew loud in his ears. He – he'd thought it was all still just a game to her. That she'd only been trying to interfere with him because it was funny to her, even when she'd kissed him.

He'd _hurt_ her. The realization broke over him like a bucket of cold water. He hadn't thought it possible, that someone like _him_ could cause pain to someone like _her_ , but now that he knew it was, it was imperative that it be mended. And… there was the dawning realization that if he left, he still wouldn't be free of thoughts of her, that he would regret it forever. There was only one thing to do.

"No… I'm a fool," he said, and his voice seemed to come from far away. "I- Permission to kiss you, my lady?"

And her face slowly brightened, no control whatsoever over her expressions now, as she stared at him with growing hope and joy. Then she breathed a laugh, smiling widely at him. " _I'm_ the one who does the kissing around here, Captain!" And then she lunged for him. Her hands were on his collar, yanking him down to her level, his mouth meeting soft but demanding lips. He just barely had the presence of mind to put his arms about her, to hold her slender body close to him. His touch, his kisses were gentle as hers were aggressive, not yet daring to believe this was real.

He hadn't imagined kissing such a deadly, powerful woman could be so… sweet. That his heart would skip a beat out of excitement, not fear. That she'd truly willingly be in his arms, that she'd truly kiss him as passionately as she was doing.

She parted from him and they were both a little out of breath. She'd backed him into the bulkhead again and was leaning against his chest, wrapped up in his arms, her fingers brushing his face, his jaw affectionately. "So there will be no more of this 'transfer' nonsense, correct?"

"Correct, my lady."

"Good." She kissed him again, just as passionately.

And he could feel his life falling into place again. Yes, he'd forever be distracted by her, and she would constantly be in his mind, but the uncertainty was gone, and that meant that he could probably finally focus on what was truly important. Which was serving her to the best of his considerable ability. "I have something to fight for besides the Empire now," he whispered the next time she let him go for air.

"Oh, there's much more to come," she said with a smile, releasing him and taking a step back, though one hand still lingered on his shoulder.

He took a deep breath, feeling the constriction of his uniform around his chest. He had to smile back at her. "I'm counting on it."

She nodded warmly. "I have things to do. But I'm glad we had this talk."

"I as well."

After she left, he stared out into the blue swirl of hyperspace, his emotions running amok. Relief, that she wasn't simply toying with him, happiness, that she cared for him, and hope, that this might lead somewhere very good. He basked in the memory of the kisses she'd given him, of the feeling of her slender warmth in his arms, pressed against him.

It was time to work again. He could think about that later.

And there was the increasingly unsettling realization, now that she had left him alone, that he had as much uncertainty as before… just different. How would their relationship work? For him personally, where was the balance between duty and affection? Did she actually love him or was she just attached to him for the time being? She was so young, compared to him. He didn't mind the age difference for its own sake, not anymore, but she had hardly finished maturing yet, despite her intelligence and self-awareness and what self-control she displayed.

Did he love her?

His heart didn't want to answer for some reason. She was beautiful, strong, confident, ambitious, everything he found attractive, and she fought for the order and honour of the Empire. She was certainly the first girlfriend he'd had who had more power than him, which was an interesting challenge. He wanted to be at her side… forever. Even if she discarded him. To serve her as she needed serving. To protect her, as she'd said, where she couldn't protect herself. He adored her. Was that close enough?

They definitely needed another talk or several to sort things out. But he wouldn't ask her everything at once. He didn't want to scare her. Or annoy her, as would be more likely. Though if he was her lover, he would have a certain liberty to speak his mind, at least in private, wouldn't he? Or would she refuse that as a Sith? Did Sith even know how to have healthy relationships?

What was she thinking about right now? Was she thinking about him?

He needed to get to work. Every time he tried to get free, he only ensnared himself more firmly. But right now he didn't mind. This torment was slightly more bearable than the previous torment. For now, at least.

Two nights later she was lying awake, restless. Quinn hadn't rejected her. She'd almost pushed him too far, but not quite. She'd felt sick when he asked for a transfer, as if the bottom had dropped out of her stomach – _or her universe_ – no, that was putting it a bit strongly. But she'd been upset. She wanted to be angry with him for giving her such a roller-coaster ride of emotion, but something stopped her. What was that feeling? Was it possible it was… empathy? How bizarre.

But the look in his deep blue eyes when he asked to kiss her – she could have gladly drowned in it. That wasn't a look she'd seen before on any of her lovers. Quinn was different. Quinn was special. Quinn was _hers_. Force, she was hopeless around him. She needed to stop it. What sort of Lord was she, Sith or otherwise, mooning over a man? She'd never admit it, not even to Vette.

He was handsome. He was sexy. He was competent and loyal and entirely devoted to furthering the cause of the Empire – and her. He was everything she could ask for in an officer or in a man. The way he'd held her, the way his voice had been so soft and deep when he told her he would fight for her, the way he'd begun to reciprocate her kisses…

Gradually she became aware that her restlessness was arousal, and once aware, she couldn't stop being aware, squirming around, trying to get comfortable. She tossed and turned, almost writhing as she became tangled up in her own sheets, slipping a hand down to try to alleviate it.

It didn't work. Sometimes it just didn't. Even trying to imagine Quinn wasn't working.

And that was when she realized it was all Quinn's fault anyway. He was thinking of her; she could sense it, all the way from her room. Her core was tingling and throbbing now, and it wasn't her own body's biology that prompted the feeling. How unbearably frustrating. And unfair.

She was going to do something about it.

There wasn't anyone else on the ship except Akuliina right now. The others were out: Broonmark was hunting, or something, Jaesa and Pierce were partying, and Vette was doing something investigative. There was no one who would interrupt him, so he'd locked the door of the crew quarters and began daydreaming of Akuliina.

Normally he took care of his sexual needs in the shower, as quickly as possible – being distracted by lust impeded efficiency, after all. Was this too soon? She'd kissed him earlier that day, as well, surprising him while he checked the ship's shield projectors. While he still hadn't dared ask for a clarification on their relationship, they _were_ in a relationship, weren't they? So this was all right, wasn't it? To think about her – to imagine her gloriously naked in his arms, her white hair flying around her shoulders, her golden eyes screwed up in ecstasy...

Even though she had pursued him enthusiastically, even though Vette had said she was ' _thirsty_ ' for him, it would probably be a while yet before she permitted him to touch her. And he was all right with that. More time to let things settle was good. But she was still a temptation that maybe he didn't have to resist quite so hard now.

And he was a little afraid that if she found out he was thinking of her this way, she would hurt him. He didn't want to think about what happened to the last male on the street who catcalled her.

He almost didn't hear someone punching in the master override code into the door, but he definitely noticed when the door slid open and she stormed in, chest heaving, eyes flashing lightning, and he knew he'd messed up. Somehow. She was before him in an instant and there wasn't any point in even trying to cover his nakedness; all he could do was stare at her in alarm.

"Captain," she hissed, and he tensed at the formality, "do you not realize I can feel emotions through the Force?"

He swallowed. "I- I was not – I didn't think-"

"No, I imagine you forgot entirely. Well, Captain, I think you ought to be punished for your insolence in keeping me awake."

Oh Emperor. Was that a good 'punished' or an actual 'punished'? He waited, frozen, eyes wide, as she swatted the door controls with the Force, locking them again, and advanced on him. Was that what she wore to sleep in? The zipped top and loose pants? He scooted back as she crawled up from the foot of his bunk towards him. "My lady, I-"

"Shut up," she said harshly, and he obeyed. Her face was mere inches away from his now, her hands supporting her against the wall on either side of his head. He tried not to breathe on her, just in case that made her more angry. "But your fear... is exquisite." She smiled, and he shivered, properly afraid now.

Then she kissed him, sweetly, as if drinking in his fear through his skin, through his lips. Was this the good kind of punishment? It certainly seemed like it. She was kissing him, and her eyes were closed; she almost looked relaxed. Easy for her to look relaxed; she was the one in control of this situation.

Even if she changed her whim, he might as well make the best of it too, while it lasted right? His eyes also slid closed and just slightly, his lips began to move against hers.

She pulled back a little, just enough that he could look at her again. "Now," she said softly, "if you move, or make a sound, you will regret it."

She gave him a brief moment to contemplate that, and to wonder what she could be talking about, and then mashed her mouth back into his, hard enough to bruise, conquering, demanding, taking. He wanted to respond, was dying to respond; his fingers clenched in the sheets in an effort to keep the rest of his body from moving. She moved from his mouth to his pale throat, and then to his collarbone, biting it savagely on the way. He twitched and gasped beneath her in startled pain, and she moved lower and lower, kissing and sucking and nipping at the rest of his body until she reached his hips, where she paused and looked down at his penis. "You're both such good little soldiers, always standing at attention when you're needed." She smirked at it, and then without warning, swallowed it whole, deepthroating him in one swift motion. _Oh stars_ -

He grunted and his head jerked back, slamming into the wall behind his bed. Immediately, she released him with a slurp and fixed him with an icy glare. Her voice was still dangerously soft as she raised a hand lazily. "Perhaps you didn't hear me the first time. If you move... or make any sound... you _will_ regret it." She gestured just slightly, and it was like an iron band had fastened around his neck and had just tightened slightly. He'd seen her use the Force before, but had never felt it used on him, and it frightened him, this unknown power... even as it excited him.

He didn't nod his head, nor speak, only stared at her with fear and lust intermingled, and she granted him a tiny smile. "Good. You're learning."

She leaned back down and slipped her lips around him again, caressing his length with her tongue, sucking on the head. His jaw was clenched, his whole body was tight with tension in trying to obey her command, and he was breathing hard through his nose by the time he finally released into her mouth.

She licked him off and sat up, fixing him with an imperious look as he caught his breath. "You may move now. I think that is sufficient. Do try not to keep me awake in futur-" She turned to go, and he finally moved, sitting up and reaching out to clasp her wrist, just firmly enough to make her pause. She whirled on him. "How dare-"

"My lady," he said, his voice soft and deep with unabated arousal. "Forgive me, but – I have done nothing to thank you. You... are in need too, are you not?" _Or you'd never have done what you just did_. "May I offer you my services?"

She stared at him for a long moment, a long, long moment, and he couldn't read her face or body language at all. But she couldn't hide how her eyes dilated, and he saw it and knew she would let him reciprocate.

"You're a greedy greedy man, Captain," she said, narrowing her eyes severely at him. At this stage, he was too aroused and she hadn't actually done anything bad to him yet for the scolding to be effective. "Very well." She removed her wrist from his grasp haughtily. "You may attempt to please me." She stood long enough to strip off her pants and underwear, and then before he could reach for her or do anything, shoved him flat and straddled his face.

She was wet, very wet, as he began to swipe across her labia, his arms rising to clasp her hips to hold her steady – she'd probably been touching herself already. Was it that she couldn't bring herself to orgasm that she'd come to him? That, he could help with. So he continued, licking and probing rhythmically, delving through her folds and circling her clit, circling and circling, until he began to hear her gasp, feel her shuddering in pleasure. It didn't take long, unsurprisingly. She must have been rather desperate. And it was his fault, wasn't it? He couldn't feel too bad about causing her such discomfort when it resulted in this, however. She was vocal in her enjoyment, too, moaning and panting, one hand supporting her against the pillow, the other clutching his dark hair. She sat up long enough to unzip her top, and then curled around his head as her orgasm hit her.

She moved back, off his face, and he stared up at her with burning eyes and licked his lips. She froze, her eyes following his tongue intently, eyes dilated even more than before, and he slowed down, teasing her. When he'd finished and closed his mouth again, she shuddered, and slid his renewed erection into her still-weeping slit.

Oh! That felt good, to feel him slide home inside her, not thick, but long – and hard and hot and throbbing. He grunted as her walls suckled on him, as she began to rock up and down on him. She tore off her top and her bra and then she was as naked as he was, and he reached up to touch her breasts with beautifully calloused hands, squeezing, stroking, pinching her nipples, and she bit her lip again, brow furrowed in pleasure.

"Quinn."

"Mm?" He sat up partway, arms wrapping around her, fingers brushing the sensitive small of her back so she squeaked and gasped and arched her back, pressing her breasts into him. How had he known about that spot?

"The- the wall. Fuck me against the wall."

Obediently, he scooped her up under the knees and carried her, still impaled on him, to the wall. Now she was pinned between the freezing metal wall and his warm hard body, and she cried out at the sensation, arching into him again. She clung to him with her arms, her fingernails digging harshly into his back and her legs wrapped around him as far as they would go while he supported her under her knees and lower back. His mouth was fastened to her neck, licking up her throat and jaw to her right earlobe while he thrust into her. "Oh, Quinn, oh, oh, oh oh oh oh oh-" She panted in time to his thrusting until he crushed her against the wall and cried out as he came into her, and she cried out too as she clenched around him.

When he was done, it seemed that he had spent all his energy too, that he could not stand anymore, and he slid to the floor, taking her with him; now she was trapped against a new piece of wall, its coldness untouched unlike the section of wall she'd been against previously.

She fixed him with a furious glare. "What was _that?_ "

"I apologize, my lady-"

She slapped him and his head snapped around. He looked shocked, but she was also startled to note that he was growing hard yet again. "...Quinn, are you a masochist?"

"...It's possible, my lady." He wouldn't meet her eyes. Why would he be ashamed of that? Was he afraid of the power it gave her over him? She wouldn't abuse it... much.

She sneered at him. "Then is it that you only need the proper motivation to treat me as I wish? You're a fool, Quinn. I want to see you show emotion. I want to see you lose control. But instead you're a pathetic idiot without the strength or endurance to see this through. Perhaps you're not fit for my bed after all." She slapped him again for good measure.

Defiance sparked in his eyes, and he dragged her around, until there was enough space on the floor for her to lie flat, and then pushed her down with his weight, pinning her against the cold _floor_ now. He was hard yet again and already pounding into her mercilessly, _fucking_ her.

Physically she was helpless, pinned by his weight and his thrusting as she was, her legs forced wide open with her right knee still over his elbow and her left ankle over his shoulder, her throat vulnerable. She should have hated it, she didn't even have the freedom to writhe; instead, she was moaning like a whore, gasping and panting and trying to meet his rapid strokes with her hips. "Ah... yes... yes yes ah ah ah ah-"

Perhaps it was because she wasn't truly helpless. She was still Sith; he couldn't truly hurt her. Perhaps it was because she'd pushed him to his limit, had finally broken the thick veneer of cold deference that he wore like armour. All that was left was anger, and adoration, and animalistic lust. It was a beautiful thing; it was the most arousing thing she'd ever seen, to see him completely lose control on her. It was as wonderful as she'd hoped. Oh, she was going to come, and come hard, very soon...

He bit down on her shoulder as her fingernails raked down his back. She'd bitten him, slapped him, and it had aroused him even more, and turnabout was fair play. This time, she screamed as she came, as he buried himself to the hilt in her, spending the last of himself in her.

But he held himself up, not wanting to get scolded again, until she pulled him against her as she jerked and twitched with aftershocks, her hands in his hair, his lips gently against her neck, his hands caressing her sides. Her skin was just as soft as he recalled from that one time, silk over lean, limber muscle, but her right side was marred by a long, deep scar from ribs to hip. Not recent, he would guess, but still – a source of concern. But this wasn't the time to ask about it.

So she hadn't truly been angry at him, only acting to manipulate him into letting loose on her. While he was uncertain about proceeding in this relationship without communicating verbally a bit more, if that was the sort of sex he could look forward to when she wished for it, he was perfectly fine with that. He had his kinks too, and if he brought them up, it didn't seem like she'd simply dismiss them.

When she had recovered a little, she plucked him off and away with the Force, depositing him on his bed where he had started while she remained lying on the floor. He sat up, concerned that she was displeased with him after all, but she sat up too, then stood up, retrieving her clothes with a casual wave of her hand.

They were a sight; a bruising bite mark on her shoulder, a bruising bite mark on his collarbone and scratches all down his back; wildly disheveled hair, black and white, skins sticky with sweat and cum. He was so tired, and she looked tired too, but there was approval in her gaze as she cast a backwards glance at him. "Well done, Captain."

"Thank you, my lady. I am happy to serve." What else could he say?

"We'll do this again sometime," she said, and swept out of the room, still naked. He watched her go; she did have a very beautiful body, despite the scar. His imagination had been fairly accurate regarding how she appeared in the throes of passion.

He fell back on his bed with a gusty sigh and ran a hand through his hair. This... was a good thing, right? Every time she pushed their relationship to a new level, he was left with new uncertainties. He needed to obtain verbal clarification that she cared for him, that he meant something to her as she meant something to him, that she wasn't just using him for his body.

It was a foolish fear, in light of everything that had happened in just the last little while. And yet... she was a Sith, and they were infamous for their whims, and Akuliina was not free from caprice. And yet... she was still young and though her eyes had been sincere when she kissed him, what she felt now might not be what she felt in a month. And yet... fears were insidious and would poison his thoughts as deeply as she'd poisoned them before. It would only take a few words, but they were difficult words, and he hadn't dared ask during their encounter. He would have to dare soon. It was imperative.

He walked slowly into the mess, straightening his uniform and rubbing sleep from his eyes – and stopped short. Vette was sitting on the counter, her head tentacles wrapped casually around her neck like a scarf, and looking very pleased with herself.

"So I've hidden all of the caf somewhere on the ship," she said, far too perkily for the hour and for his peace of mind. Wait, what? The caf? He needed that. "I'm not telling you where it is until you tell me about Moff Broysc. I mean yeah, I could look him up on the holonet, but I want to know what _your_ deal is."

He hadn't had enough caf to deal with this. And if he'd received another message from Moff Broysc, he wouldn't be able to deal with that either. He dug his commlink out of his pocket. "Lieutenant Pierce. Vette has hidden the caf. If you want any, I suggest you deal with her."

A sleepy growl was his answer.

Vette pouted. "Oh, come on. That's not fair. He doesn't even normally get up for another hour."

"Vette."

"And we don't have any missions right now, we're on standby, it's not like you're doing anything important right now."

"Vette."

Pierce shambled into the kitchen. "Right, can't deal with a little girl, Captain?"

"I'm delegating responsibility in case things go catastrophically wrong."

Pierce sighed and yawned. "You namby-pamby bastard. Right, c'mere, you little-"

Vette stuck out her tongue and ran, skidding under Pierce's outstretched arms.

"You can't run forever!" Pierce yelled, running after her.

Quinn sat down at the table and put his forehead in his hand. His life was ridiculous.

At least it wasn't boring.

An hour later, Pierce and Quinn were drinking coffee silently side by side. Pierce had a fantastic bruise on his temple. In the end, Jaesa had come out of the crew quarters, bothered by all the scampering, and simply found the caf while Pierce was still vainly trying to catch Vette, who'd wriggled into the engines where he was too big to follow.

"At least I don't drink milk-sop," Pierce said finally.

" _Milk_ is for _tea_ ," Quinn retorted. Which he also drank, and enjoyed, just not as his morning kick-start. He finished his caf and headed for the cockpit. He was late. "At least I don't drink engine tar." They both drank it black, but Pierce's brand of caf would take the roof off a gundark's mouth.

"'s good tar," was Pierce's thrilling comeback.

It was only their second time in bed together; she hadn't ambushed him this time, he'd come and asked politely, trying to figure out his new status in relation to her, and she seemed only too eager to welcome him into her cabin. Tonight, he asked the question that had fired his curiosity the first time. "What's this?" he asked softly, running his fingers along the horrifying scar on her right side.

She shivered under his touch. "Well..."

_She squirmed in pleasure on her back while Suhail, son of Duke Umarken and currently her lover, pinned her down, fucking her roughly in her giant bed. He was actually too big for her, and her cervix protested, but what was a little pain to a future Lord of the Sith? She was eighteen, she could take it. Besides, the passion was commendable, and it – he was going to make her come very soon, very soon-_

_Then she shrieked, and it wasn't in orgasm. Excruciating agony lanced from a spot in her right side, and slid down as Suhail pulled the vibroknife towards her hip. "S-Su-" Her face contorted in pain and betrayal._

" _Sorry, Lina. You're a good lay, but you're also an obstacle to my progress. Figured this would be the best way to end i-"_

_She screamed again, flinging all of her rage and anguish and power of the Force outwards, and he was blasted back, off her, violently removing him from her vagina. It was the Force more than his body that smashed through the wall; if it had only been his own weight, he would have been dashed against it. But that would have been too quick._

_She was on her feet somehow, face twisted into a horrible snarl, adrenaline and shock masking her wound – he'd cut through ribs, hadn't he? Blood was pouring from her side, streaming down her hip and leg in a warm cascade. She was in critical danger of dying from blood loss, from organ failure. But damn it, she was taking him with her._

_But even while her brain coldly observed everything in front of her, the rubble of the wall, the naked, dust-covered figure of her former lover before her, vibroblade still in his hand, coughing, staring up at her in shock and awe, she was still acting. With her right hand she caught him up in a choke, hauling him a metre into the air. He struggled, dropping the vibroblade to claw at his throat, to try to counteract her with his own control of the Force, but she wasn't giving him time for that. With her left hand, she pulled at something else._

_There was a grinding roar, and the chandelier of her room pulled free from the ceiling. There was a thousand crystalline tinkling sounds, and the little decorative glass icicle shapes around the edges broke off, floating forward at her command. She started with his penis, traveled up through his torso, and ended with his eyes._

_When the glass-riddled, impaled corpse hung limp, she let it fall back onto the rubble. Suddenly lightheaded with the cessation of her fury, she swayed and fell face-first onto the floor, blood pooling beneath her in a warm, sticky puddle. Dimly, before she passed out, she could hear the door hissing open. Security was coming. Just to check that she didn't need help. But this time she needed help._

"And that's why I always have at least three plans to kill anyone I sleep with," she said, smirking in self-satisfaction. "I certainly learned _that_ lesson."

Quinn swallowed hard. "Including me, I presume." For a moment he was second-guessing, wondering if he should put in for that transfer after all. But he lived for danger... didn't he...? And he loved her... ...didn't he...? Even if she didn't love him, even if she was only using him for her pleasure.

"Of course. But don't try and kill me, and I won't have to use them. It would be a shame to deprive the Empire of _such_ a devoted servant, after all," she purred, stroking his shoulder. "Well, you asked about the scar, and now you know."

"I did." He ran his fingers along it some more; she curved away from his touch, gasping with arousal. "I do."

"I was in kolto for three months afterwards. Hardly touched men for two years after that."

And it had occurred two years ago, from what she'd said. He was the first one she'd trusted since then. He'd better live up to it. "And now I know why you only let Vette call you that name."

"Oh yes. Anyway, shall we continue?"


	12. Chapter 8: Weakness

Chapter 8: Weakness

She emerged from Baras's office a few minutes after she'd gone in, her face coolly confident as always, but there was something... different about her. Some sort of nervous energy was showing through her mask of control.

He stepped forward. "What is your mission, my lady?"

"Nothing any of you can assist with," she told them. "You're all dismissed." She hesitated. "I won't lie, it's a difficult mission. You may wish to prepare for reassignment." She grinned. "Though it's only a remote possibility."

If Akuliina thought it was difficult, it might be suicidal.

_But I am sworn to fight for you_ , Broonmark growled.

"Not this time," Akuliina said.

Vette looked unhappy. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do to help?"

"It's Sith business, Vette. You'd only provoke my target. In the extremely unlikely chance I don't come back, Quinn will drop you off on Nar Shaddaa to be with your friends there."

"Well, good luck, then, my lord," Pierce said. "I'm off. Comm me when you're back."

"Thank you, Pierce."

"What about me?" Jaesa demanded. "I'm Sith now, too."

"No," Akuliina said. "He's out of your league right now."

Jaesa growled and stamped her foot. "But-"

"No buts, apprentice," Akuliina said. "I will not tolerate disobedience here."

"Oh, fine."

Akuliina turned to head deeper into the Sith Sanctum. He followed her. "My lady."

She turned quickly. "Quinn, you're not coming."

"I know. I... just wanted to wish you luck. ...Who are you fighting?"

She glanced around to make sure they were not observed, then leaned close to him. "Darth Vengean."

His eyes widened. Darth Baras's master, and a member of the Dark Council. No wonder she was nervous. "I understand."

"I can beat him," she said, flicking her wrists to loosen them up. "I am certain of it. But yes, this will be the fight of my life, I believe. I do have an ally inside, another of Baras's apprentices; hopefully he won't be completely useless."

"If Lord Baras has directed you to him, I'm certain he won't be useless. Be careful, my lady. I'll be waiting."

She touched his face, drawing him down for a kiss. How scandalous, a Sith Lord kissing an Imperial officer in the middle of the Sith Sanctum. But... if she didn't come back... he didn't mind a last kiss. "I'll be back in a little while." She smiled, a dark smile that promised blood. "Oh, I can't wait. This is exciting. I don't care if Baras is too weak to face him himself. I'm going now."

"The Force... be with you," he offered, and watched her walk away proud and straight to her doom.

She observed the Sith bound to the interrogation rack. "Lord Draahg, yes? Akuliina Volkova."

"Ah... Baras's newest apprentice," Draahg rasped. "I have heard of you. We make our move now?"

"Indeed," she said. "I have a stim for you." She tapped the interrogation console and the Sith fell to the floor, picking himself up unsteadily. She jabbed the stim needle into his arm and let it do its work.

Draahg was a big man, almost as big as Pierce. Handsome, too, with a clean-shaven face decorated in tasteful Sith tattoos, and neatly cut hair, though at present it was a little wild from the torture he must have been through.

He shook himself, but already his limbs were growing steadier. "I am grateful. To you, and to Lord Baras. I look forward to serving him directly once Lord Vengean has been destroyed." He went to a locker on the other side of the room and began removing battle armour from it, clearly his own, and began to put it on, then pulled his lightsaber to him and clipped it to his belt. "We had better hurry. Lord Vengean's power grows every second. He's in his inner sanctum, communing with the Dark Side, channeling his rage and power. It won't be easy to get to him."

She folded her arms and smirked. "It wouldn't be fun unless it was difficult."

"I'd heard you were spirited," Draahg said solemnly. "Nice to see you come as billed."

"Let's go," she said. "I'd hate to waste time even if he wasn't puffing himself up." She didn't quite like that Draahg knew about her and she knew nothing about Draahg. How many apprentices – that was, subordinates, minions – did Baras even have?

He followed her, and he rapidly seemed to be getting his strength back. Good. She wondered if that drug was something she should investigate for herself. It might come in handy.

The halls were filled with apprentices, soldiers, assassins. She took point, charging ahead and slashing through enemy resistance, and Draahg finished up those she left.

So many Sith would die here today, and many guards whose only crime was being assigned to Vengean. The Sith she didn't care about. They were too weak to be successful as Sith. Though... she hoped she didn't meet FimmRess here; she'd rather not kill him if she didn't have to. She still didn't know who his master was. No, it was the others who concerned her. This was going to leave a very large hole in certain echelons of the Empire, even if Baras moved in immediately. It wouldn't destabilize the Empire, but it wasn't the most favourable outcome. And the grunts were hardly a challenge, either.

She would have wished for Lord Murlesson there to aid her; she trusted him more than Draahg, though Murlesson was at least half-cracked. Younger than her, driven mad simply by being a Force-sensitive slave, a clever scheming bastard who wouldn't balk in the slightest at killing the entire entourage of a member of the Dark Council. Hate was his tool as much as rage was hers. But he was currently engaged in his own troubles, having been locked in a power struggle with a different member of the Dark Council, Lord Thanaton, for months. The last reports she'd heard from him had placed him on Corellia. There was no way he would have gotten back in time for this.

They reached the door to Vengean's inner sanctum and paused to collect themselves. "You are every bit as proficient as Baras said, Akuliina," Draahg told her.

"I don't like false praise," she answered, nettled by the reminder that she knew nothing about Draahg except she 'couldn't beat Vengean without him'.

"Then believe that it's sincere," Draahg said. He was older than her, too. She didn't need his condescension. He might be cute, but she wasn't interested. That didn't attract her anymore. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready," she said. "Are you recovered? We'll take Vengean down before he's knows what hit him."

"I will feed off your confidence," Draahg said.

She arched an eyebrow at him. Did he not have confidence? He was certainly strong, in his own right. It if came to a duel between him and her, it might be very close. Was Vengean really that strong that it was going to take two of them and he still had his doubts? Perhaps she should have called in Murlesson after all.

He turned away to deal with the locked door. "If I fall, I want you to know it was an honour to fight and die alongside you."

"Chin up, man," she told him. "All this doom and gloom is no way to win a battle."

"You're right," he said turning back to her. "'Through passion, I gain strength'."

"'Through strength, I gain power', and therefore victory," she completed the quote. "But I'll go in first, if you're still not feeling well." She smirked at him. Turning her back on him might not be wise, but they were united in purpose for now at least.

He bowed and made an 'after you' gesture. "My lord."

She laughed and entered the door.

Lord Vengean was teetering on the railing of the balcony overlooking the room below as they entered. "Ah, the apprentices of Darth Baras. Draahg, I will enjoy bleeding you anew. And you, Akuliina. Before you arrived, Baras was only a bit player. He would be nowhere without you."

She shrugged, craning her neck to see him. "Perhaps, but I certainly have no obligation towards _you_." True, she'd never seen Baras in action; the most he'd done in her presence was torture a helpless prisoner. But he'd built his power somehow. It was the same as with all other Sith. She'd added Jaesa to her own power. Baras himself belonged to Vengean – until now. Would it be hilarious if she sent Jaesa to murder Baras someday?

Vengean hopped down from the balcony, landing with a heavy thud on the floor before them. This room was wide and not so full of furniture; bookshelves lined the walls, but the centre was clear. It was covered with thin carpet that appeared to be glued down; no one would loose their footing here. Perfect for a fight. "Your talents are wasted on that man. It sickens me. Your master doesn't deserve you. He's a coward, pushing buttons from the darkness. You and I are people of action."

Was he trying to persuade her over to his side? To lay down her arms? To open her eyes to Baras? No, all she felt from this man was hatred, radiating from him like a radioactive aura. "Your status as a man of action is about to end."

"You've been outplayed, Vengean," Draahg said. "Darth Baras has shown the galaxy that your wits are dull and your reach is short."

Vengean's lip curled with contempt. "Enough! I will not be patronized or insulted. Beg me. Beg me for mercy, and I will kill you quickly."

Akuliina laughed aloud. "I'd like to see the imbecile who takes that offer. There will be no begging."

Vengean snarled, saber raised. "You will regret mocking me. You will both die in excruciating pain."

She was already charging to attack, teeth bared in a horrible grin of bloodlust. With another step, another breath, she gathered herself and jumped forward with a roar, crossing twenty feet in the blink of an eye, coming down on Vengean from above.

He flung out his hand and flung her back, slamming her into the wall. She felt invisible bands constrict around her throat and spent the last of her air in a Force scream, throwing one of her lightsabers at him. Then Draahg completed his own charge, and Vengean turned to deal with him.

Akuliina recalled her lightsaber and jumped forward again. Vengean didn't have enough lightsabers to deal with them both. And now she and Draahg were flanking him. Vengean stepped back to see both of them and she side-stepped with him. The Force was flowing through her, her blood was pumping through her, her eyes were wide with the joy and terror of battle, her teeth clenched and bared in a perpetual murderous snarl.

Vengean punched Draahg in the face and the other Sith reeled back, still less steady than he should have been. Akuliina swooped in, but Vengean had already turned to block her, pulling her forward with a Force grip and meeting her with a roundhouse kick. She barely slipped over it like a high-jumper, landing on the floor on her back, tumbling backwards and springing to her feet again. Draahg had recovered by now and joined her at her side, wiping blood from his lip with a growl.

There were no words exchanged, only a silent breath of synchronization, and then together they charged again. Akuliina outsprinted Draahg, throwing herself to her knees and skidding under Vengean's lightsaber, which Draahg locked against his own scarlet blade. Akuliina stood with a whirl and attacked Vengean's back again. She slashed his cape to ribbons, hoping to get at the power armour underneath, but Vengean turned suddenly, striking at her with all his strength, driving her back suddenly. She hopped back, defending with a flurry of strokes. He swung again and she had to cross her blades and catch his strike, being forced backwards and downwards by his sheer weight. He kicked her again and this time she didn't see it coming, sent tumbling back over and over, landing in a heap against a couch. Vengean dashed forward to end her before her bruised ribs would let her stand.

Draahg charged faster, stabbing forward, and his blow connected with Vengean's shoulder. The Darth's eyes popped open in surprise and he stumbled foward as Akuliina shouted "yes!" triumphantly, rolling away. Vengean roared and swung his arm, blasting them both back before she could capitalize on it, and swung, scoring Draahg's armour across the chest. Draahg cried out, clutching one arm across his chest, and Vengean raised his lightsaber.

She'd crawled to her feet, letting loose another Force scream, hurling herself forward faster than Vengean could react, impaling him with both blades at once.

Vengean gurgled harshly, falling forward with a series of jerks, until he finally collapsed to the floor with a sigh and lay still.

Draahg sagged and leaned against a side-table, panting, still covering the rent in his armour across his chest. "For years, I've dreamed of vanquishing Darth Vengean. Glad to have had a hand in it. He fought hard and well." He peered critically at his wound, but it couldn't have been too deep.

She laughed grimly, wiping the sweat from her forehead. She'd taken a beating. "You don't get to be a member of the Dark Council unless you can back it up." She was going to have to get Quinn to check her over in the medbay later.

"I have no delusions I would have survived this battle if it wasn't for you. This is your victory."

"You are very strong, too, Draahg. You managed to surprise him."

"I always held back before. Something Baras told me to do." He stepped closer, put a finger under her chin, tilting her face up towards him. "But together, we will be unstoppable."

She arched an eyebrow at his familiarity and stepped back. "Your strength, my speed, and Baras's planning? Sounds like a plan."

He showed no reaction to her rejection of his tacit advance. "I look forward to working with you again in the future. Shall we return to our master?"

She bowed and made an 'after you' gesture. "My lord."

He had to chuckle.

She lay awake in her room in her apartment perhaps a week later, staring up at the dark ceiling, completely unable to sleep. She might have made a mistake. A terrible, terrible mistake. Also an embarrassing and awkward one. She sighed in discontent.

"Something wrong?" Quinn asked from beside her, lifting himself to one elbow to look at her.

She frowned at the innocent ceiling, unwilling to answer just yet. "I... I may have made a mistake."

"Everything seems to be in order..."

She sighed again and sat up, quickly, facing slightly away from him. "No, it isn't. I... _This_ might have been a mistake."

He'd reached for her hip as she sat up, and now he stopped. His hand was warm, and she could feel all the callouses on his fingertips, but it was very still. "Why?"

She could feel the anxiety in him even if she couldn't hear it in his quiet voice. He was worried she was changing her mind, that he had done something wrong. It was neither of those things, and she wasn't sure how to articulate it. "You are... my weakness now."

"I'm not sure what you mean." But already she'd reassured him enough that his hand began to caress her hip, her scarred side; he moved closer to her to reach better.

She let him, and thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to illustrate it. "Do you know of a Sith Lord named Grathan, here on Dromund Kaas?"

"Yes, I've heard the name."

"He had a son. A family. They were murdered recently, just to send him the message that he was not invincible."

He understood what she was saying, and ceased his caresses again momentarily.

"I was the one to kill them... on Baras's orders... but that's not important." She turned to glance at him over her shoulder. "I don't want that to happen to you. Or Vette. But mostly you. The thought of you captured or killed, only to hurt me... already weakens me. Upsets me. You are one of my strengths... but you're also my greatest weakness. Because I _will_ go to great lengths to recover you. Or avenge you." And they both knew how likely she was to be thinking straight during such an event, and how easily she might be led into a trap. "Or... all Sith turn on each other. It's only a matter of time. What happens when Baras decides he has no more use for me? Or when I decide I've learned all I can from him? What will you do then?"

His pause this time was longer. "Hopefully such a day is still far off."

"But it _is_ coming," she reminded him, a little sharply.

He drew closer to her still, sliding both arms around her, one hand moving up to cup her breast, and she gasped at his touch. He kissed her neck tenderly before he spoke. "Do you think so poorly of my capabilities, or Vette's? Are we not stronger together, you and I? All of us?"

"Yes, though – ah – do not underestimate the Sith, but – ah – ending this would not deter my enemies – ahn – and only make us unhappy again. I just... hate... feeling... vulnerable." His other hand was gliding down, between her legs, and she whimpered as his long fingers slipped into her, against her clitoris. "Except with you- Ah, ah, Q-Quinn..."

"This is a risk I'm willing to take," he murmured, deep and arousing in her ear as his fingers slid deeper into her; her back arched and he squeezed her breast with his other hand, and nibbled at the join between neck and shoulder a little. She reached behind her to stroke his hair; that was all she could reach right now. "And you?"

That wasn't fair, asking her while making her head spin. "Yes. You are mine. ...And I need you inside me, right now."

"Your wish is my command, my lady."

He kissed her neck again before withdrawing his fingers. She whined softly – embarrassingly – but he was pressing her down, lifting her leg to slide inside her from behind. "Oh, _Quinn_..." Yes, she enjoyed rough, angry sex, whether top or bottom, but she also liked this more tender sex as well, and she hadn't had much of it before.

After that orgasm, he hadn't yet come, so she rolled him over and topped him, leaning against his shoulders, as his hands rested on her hips. His eyes were filled with affection for her, affection that she wasn't sure how to return. All her previous lovers she'd been drawn to for their power – or only their looks. Quinn was handsome, but it wasn't his power that pulled her in, socio-political or Force-based, it was his competence and his devotion... and the reward of his rare flashes of genuine emotion, whether it was embarrassment, or anger, or affection. Less rare now that they shared a bed (and hadn't Pierce been snippy when it became obvious). And she knew that one thing about her that drew him was when she revealed a more vulnerable side to him, which was still pretty rare.

She could try, right? Even if this made her weak in the short run, in the long run she was strong enough to keep him in her life. She could show him a softer side sometimes in private. "Oh... M... Ma..."

"Malavai?" he asked, smiling at her.

She blushed. Force lightning, she hadn't blushed for any reason in ages. How juvenile. "I can't just say it! It's- you're Quinn!"

"But I'm Malavai, too," he said, sitting up beneath her. "Akuliina."

"Oh-" He still rarely said her name and it set her off. "Mal- Malavai!"

"Akuliina," he whispered into her collarbone, arms tightening around her with his own orgasm deep inside her. She nudged his head until he raised it, and kissed him fiercely, though she was still panting.

"I won't be your weakness," he said when she released him. "You have my word."

"I won't let anyone touch you," she said, alight with determination. "You have _my_ word."

He kissed her again.


	13. Chapter 9: Turning Tide

Chapter 9: Turning Tide

“Has our mysterious problem been solved? Are we active?”

“Sir, best guess is yes. All systems appear to be online. Your detonator should be live.”

“Then let’s pack up. We’ll blow this cavern and the Imperial Command Centre sky high.”

She sauntered up to the Republic soldiers clustered around the bomb, lightsabers dangling casually from her fingers as she placed her fists on her hips. “Having trouble, cowards?”

“Too late,” cried the sergeant, “we’ve been discovered!”

“Stow it!” ordered the captain, and turned to her with arrogant confidence. “We knew this was a possibility. Sith, I’m prepared to detonate even if it means we all die. You’ve just wandered into your own funeral! Throwing the switch!” His thumb went down on the button.

His men, and Pierce and even Quinn, braced themselves, but Akuliina simply stared at him. And stared some more, with arched eyebrow, as nothing happened. The others, both Republic and Imperial, looked about in confusion.

The captain pushed the button a few more times, shook the detonator, pushed it again. “What? No! Come on, detonate! Detonate! Argh!”

She sneered and drew her lightsabers. “If you want to die so badly, I’ll gladly oblige you.” _Let’s put the fun in that funeral_.

With Quinn and Pierce already in covering positions behind her, it did not take long to destroy all the Republic soldiers except the captain.

The captain had backed away towards the back wall of the cavern, and his only attempt at defense was to keep pushing the button on his detonator. “Uh… ah… must… detonate! Work, blast it… work!”

She coughed an exasperated sigh. “This is a mercy killing.” She flung out her hand, smashing him into the back wall, then pulled her fingers back in to her outstretched hand, choking him.

“F-for… the Republic…” he gasped, before she snapped his neck with a twist of her wrist and let him fall limp to the ground.

Quinn and Pierce left their cover and stepped towards her as she surveyed the Republic’s handiwork. “This expedition seemed unusually ill-equipped, even for the Republic. Could they really have taken down the Command Centre overhead?”

“I think they simply were not prepared for a foe of your caliber,” Quinn said to her.

She was interrupted by her commlink beeping in her pocket. She pulled it out. “Hello?”

Draahg’s smooth, handsome voice came through clearly. “Well, well, well. Well done. Mission accomplished, eh?”

Akuliina laughed merrily. “You should have seen the look on his face.”

“There never was a threat, Akuliina dear. Captain Trey-yen was sent here by one of Baras’s Republic moles. The explosives he set up were not wired to the captain’s detonator.” There was a pause, and she heard the rustle of fabric and a slight rattle of plastoid. “ _I_ have the real detonator.”

Akuliina laughed even harder, not seeing how Quinn’s eyes widened or how Pierce took a step back. “That’s wonderful. That makes his plight even more pathetic.” Draahg was silent, and there was a pause before she put the pieces together and her face grew hard. When she spoke again, her voice was cold. “Very clever.”

He sounded insufferably smug. “Yes, it’s all an elaborate trap, just for you, Akuliina dear.”

She hissed between her teeth. “I’m going to kill you, Draahg _dear_.”

Her former ally chuckled. “That would be an amazing trick. Our master prides himself on being one step ahead of everyone. That includes you. He knew someday you would rise against him. You were his fiercest… but you would never submit fully to the rule of another. I consider it a privilege that’s he’s allowed me to pull the trigger.”

She snarled, rage and hate twisting her face and voice. “Be a man and face me in the flesh.”

“While the thought of personally beheading you is a delight, and it would be nice to acquire your companions, we’re leaving nothing to chance. Baras sends his regards. Goodbye.” She heard a click over the commlink… and the wall behind her exploded.

She bolted, sprinting as fast as she could go, hopping over mining equipment. She noted that Pierce had already begun running, sensible man. Quinn was right with her, but he didn’t have the Force with him; she was going to outstrip him easily. The cave was rumbling; the charges hadn’t exploded everything, only key supports. If the Republic had used more explosives, she wouldn’t even have had this chance; she would have been blown apart in the detonation before she could react.

She heard Quinn cry out and turned her head, saw in an instant that he was about to be swallowed up by the collapsing cave. “Quinn!!” She reached out with the Force, hurling him forward with all of her strength, then stumbled and fell as the world shattered around her, throwing her into darkness.

She wasn’t sure if she was dreaming, but there were definitely two figures leaning over her, two strangers, two hallucinations.

“Interest justified,” said one, in a high-pitched male voice. “Shall I revive?”

“Offer no help,” said the other, standing; his voice grew more distant. “We must be sure. If she survives the trek to safety, then her worth will be established. We will wait at the command centre exactly one day for our proof.”

She had no idea what that meant, and her grip on consciousness was slipping away again.

When she woke fully, it was to see two familiar concerned male faces gazing down at her. “My lady,” said one, and she blinked a few times before focusing on Quinn’s face.

Her body hurt. All over. She felt like one big bruise… and in her ankle, her shoulder, her side, there were sharper pains that did not bode well. But she had not been buried under boulders, so that was a plus.

She stirred and slowly pushed herself up to a sitting position. “You’re unhurt?”

“Yes, my lady. You pushed me clear. Lieutenant Pierce is also uninjured. Are you hurt?”

“Just… bruised. And tired. And betrayed.” He reached for her, but she put his hands away from her – at least until she tried to stand and agony shot through her ankle and she collapsed again with a cry. Quinn knelt beside her instantly, letting her lean on him. “Ah- my ankle- I think… my ankle is broken.” She could have cried from the culmination of what had suddenly turned out to be a really terrible day, but she had more pride than that. Still, she prayed that nothing else went against her in the next twenty minutes, or she wouldn’t be able to control herself.

“Help me up,” she mumbled to him, swallowing her pride, and obediently he put an arm about her shoulders and helped her to stand. Half-leaning on him, she limped towards the cave entrance, suppressing a hiss every time she put any sort of weight on her ankle. It was going to be a very, very long way.

“My lady,” she heard him murmur, stopping after only a few steps. “Don’t injure yourself further. Let Pierce carry you.”

“I-” she began, but she couldn’t think of a good reason not to do as he said. Only her stubborn pride.

“Akuliina,” he whispered, and her head sagged and she capitulated. Pierce came to her and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her easily. And not without a smug look at Quinn.

It was all wrong, he thought, piloting the Amzab Glory back towards the Imperial base, Akuliina leaning against his back with her arms wrapped around him, the third speeder slaved to Pierce’s. She’d survived, she’d saved him – so why did she rest her head on his shoulder like she’d been completely defeated? Why was she so silent and still, wrapped up in her own thoughts? He’d never seen her like this, never. Was it shock?

He was a bit in shock himself. She had said that all Sith turned on each other eventually, but why now? Akuliina hadn’t been actively plotting against Baras that he knew of. Why would he strike this pre-emptively against her?

He felt a shiver run through her, and her arms tightened around him. “How dare he?” she muttered, though he almost couldn’t hear her over the engine and the wind.

It was a few hours until they reached the base, and he pulled up in front of the med centre. It seemed the bomb had contained less power than previously thought; a few buildings looked shaken, equipment had fallen over, some windows smashed, but most of the base looked untouched.

She roused herself when she saw they’d stopped. “I have to find those Sith.”

“What Sith, my lady?”

“When I was still… mostly unconscious… two Sith appeared to me. They said they’d wait here one day for proof of my worth. I want to know what they want.”

Pierce looked at Quinn, clearly not buying it. Quinn did, but there were more important things.

“If they’re here for a whole day, you have time to get your ankle splinted,” he said to her, stepping off the speeder bike and putting a supportive arm around her shoulders again. “Come, my lady.”

Normally she might have made some innuendo, but now she only frowned even as she followed him.

“Unless you’d rather Pierce carry you to meet with these Sith,” he added, knowing that she would hate that idea.

She glared. “Absolutely not. I want to stand on my own two feet if at all possible.”

She was rather upset when the cast on her ankle precluded putting her boot back on and pretending that she’d never been injured in the first place. But he saw her swallow it with an effort, with a mutter of “good leaders adapt to adverse circumstances”. She still wouldn’t be able to fight – at least not well, but she seemed to think these Sith were not her enemy.

Properly she ought to rest before looking for these mysterious Sith, but he knew time would run backwards before she did that. Besides, she’d found a message on her datapad informing her of where to go. They’d been observed entering the base, it seemed.

She had to use crutches to get across the base to the designated hut, and he and Pierce followed with measured pace. Somehow, despite the hindrance, she still managed to storm into the main room of the hut. Perhaps it was the fury and the physical pain showing in her eyes.

The two Sith – pure-blood Sith, he saw now, in black robes – rose at her entrance. “You are here. Good. You are worthy to be the Emperor’s Wrath.”

Akuliina glared at them. If looks could set things on fire, this hut would be a conflagration. He could see their logic. “You’ve got until the count of three to explain yourself.”

The taller Sith spread his hands peaceably. “We are your ally, friend. Look on me. I am Servant One; this is Servant Two. We are the Emperor’s Hand. The Dark Council runs blind. We alone oversee the Emperor’s will in the galaxy.”

“What does that have to do with me?” Akuliina demanded.

“You have been called,” said the smaller one, his face invisible within the depths of his hood.

“The Emperor tasks the Hand with a great undertaking, and you are to become his Wrath. Darth Baras seizes power against the Emperor’s wishes. He must be stopped.”

Akuliina drew herself up. “Very well. All of my resources are dedicated the Baras’s destruction.”

“The betrayer has motivated the Wrath,” said Servant Two in his soft voice.

“Since the Treaty of Coruscant, the Emperor has withdrawn from the known galaxy, preparing for a great calling,” explained Servant One. “The Emperor chooses one being to physically embody his will. This being is the Voice. It is obeyed as the Emperor himself. If the Dark Council declares Baras the Voice of the Emperor, he will have supreme power over the Empire.”

“The betrayer plays emperor,” said Servant Two. Quinn was starting to hate him. What was wrong with the Sith? Was he necessary?

“Scary thought,” Akuliina said sardonically. “Why would the Dark Council give Baras that power? How could the Dark Council give Baras that power?”

“The ring of the Sith is tarnished.”

Servant One nodded. “The Dark Council has been waiting for word from the Voice. Many are desperate for it to speak again. But the true Voice has been silenced. And in its absence, there is nothing to deny Baras’s claim. Some on the Council truly believe; others see an advantage in supporting him; and Baras plots against those who oppose him.”

“The threat dies when Baras dies,” Akuliina snarled. Everything about her was raw; even he could feel the energy in her about to boil over. She wouldn’t snap now, would she?

“He is too powerful to confront now,” Servant One cautioned her; her nostrils flared in irritation.

“The Wrath must build before reaching pitch,” Servant Two said.

“Baras means to force the Council to bow. But he believes you to be dead. That is our advantage.”

She took a deep breath, raising her head proudly, regaining some control over her heat. “Very well. I accept this task. Where shall I begin?”

“For now, recuperate from your injuries. We shall contact you once you leave this planet. Do not wait too long.”

“You have my word on that,” Akuliina said, and headed for the door.

She stubbornly made it back to the visiting officers’ quarters, where they were staying, on foot, but the stairs to their second-level apartment were too narrow for her crutches, so she let him support her up the stairs and into the room. She didn’t stop there, but directed him out to the balcony. “I’m not sitting inside right now.”

“Yes, my lady.” As they headed for the door, he nodded to Pierce. “Contact the others. Inform them what has occurred.” Jaesa was hunting weak Sith with Broonmark, and Vette was working on one of the Fury’s engines. They ought to know.

On the balcony, she sank into a chair, though her posture was still painfully straight, and stared out at Quesh’s evening landscape. And he saw her finally relax for the first time all day. Her face eased, and she looked very young and melancholy as she looked into the distance.

Then suddenly she smiled, and then she laughed. She laughed, wildly, estatically.

“My lady?” He stared at her, startled. Hadn’t she been depressed all day?

“This betrayal is the best thing that possibly could have happened!” she exclaimed, and turned to look at him, eyes figuratively glowing with confidence, her smile beaming with hope and even… triumph?

“I don’t understand. To be named the Emperor’s Wrath is a great honour, yes, but-”

She cut him off with a short shake of her head. “No! Don’t you see? I did not expect it so soon, but I should have. Baras has achieved his goal to be on the Dark Council; clearly he thinks he has no more need of me now that he’s one of the thirteen most powerful people in the galaxy. And I’ve been beginning to realize that I’ve never actually seen him _do_ anything to earn his power. Like Lord Vengean said, since I met him, I’ve been the one to do all the work.”

“Never cared for old man Baras anyway,” Pierce called through the open door.

But Lord Vengean was dead… “You don’t believe _him_ , do you?”

“I don’t have to believe some Sith Lord who couldn’t defeat me. All I have to do is see. I know Baras’s record, and he once did deeds of his own, but now he’s just an old man who needs proxies to do everything. Which would be fine except that he’s a Sith past his prime. So.” She leaned forward, her eyes burning with glee. “Now he has cast me loose, at the exact moment I’m ready to stand on my own two feet. It couldn’t be better if he’d done it on purpose for my benefit. And now I can find out just how strong I really am.”

He stared at her. “I… would not have thought of it that way.”

She smirked at him. “Is it not the same with you and Broysc, in a way? Broysc has put you through much adversity. Where would you be, had he not had his little fit?”

Much higher up the ranks, probably… but he also would never have had the opportunity to work for her. He wouldn’t have been challenged so. “You may have a point. …What will you do now?”

“I’m going to take them up on their offer. I don’t think they’d lie about being the Emperor’s Hand, but even if they are… they’ll give me the resources to take Baras down. I’ll take it. And if they betray me, too, I’ll strike _them_ down.” She tilted her head at him. “The real question is… what will _you_ do?”

His heart jumped nervously. “I… I’m going to go make dinner. You must be hungry, my lady.” Not the answer to her question. He didn’t want to answer.

She gave him a vaguely sympathetic look. “Think long and hard on it, Captain. And consider that Baras was perfectly willing to sacrifice you to get to me.” Captain. Not Quinn. If he returned to Baras now, he would be her enemy. Her hatred and fury were implacable; she would never relent. Neither would Baras. This would never, ever be reconciled.

But to be her enemy… to abandon her now… he wouldn’t be able to bear such a state.

As he stood and made for the door to the interior, Vette appeared and flew through it. “Linaaaa! Pierce called and told me everything! Are you all right? How’s your leg?” She threw her arms around Akuliina’s neck and hugged her. “We’re fighting Baras now, right? I’ve already updated my score-card.”

After a startled moment, Akuliina hugged Vette back briefly and pushed her back, making her sit in the chair Quinn had just vacated. “I’ve never been better, actually, and let me tell you why…”

He watched her through the window as he prepared food. She seemed to glow in the light of the ruddy setting sun, eyes filled with an indomitable light, a beatific smile on her face as she gazed into the distance, mind undoubtedly filled with plans for vengeance and domination.

His stomach twisted within him. He knew where his loyalty ultimately lay. She was right, more right than she would ever know. But he couldn’t leave her. He was trapped, and torn, and one day soon, he would pay for it, one way or another.


	14. Chapter 10: Breaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it's a BIT early for Baras to be phoning Quinn. But considering after my friend played it and before I played it, I had the idea that Quinn had something to do with the betrayal on Quesh, I wanted to introduce it early in Part 3 to give Quinn lots of time to stew.

Chapter 10: Breaking

The incessant pinging of the holocomm drew him to the back of the cockpit. It was, of course, his job to screen all inbound calls. It wasn't anyone else's business who was calling Akuliina, and it was unlikely that any of the others would use proper decorum when answering.

But it was the frequency that he never answered – the Basilisk's Sting, Moff Broysc's flagship. Quinn sighed and hit the ignore button, preparing to ignore an irrational half-hour long rant. It was his good fortune Akuliina had never walked into the cockpit during one of these sessions. And there was no 'block' function on this ship's holocomm. Baras's wish, no doubt, that his subordinates should never be able to avoid him.

But this was the second call today. Surely the Moff had other responsibilities besides harassing Quinn and getting good soldiers killed. One a day he could deal with. Two a day… could be an issue.

He could hear Broysc yelling at the recording machine. "When I capture you, you villain, I'll send you someplace _worse_ than Balmorra! Worse than Folor! Worse than _Kessel!_ You _dare_ think you can escape me, admiral? I am a _Moff!_ I outrank you!"

"I'll just have to become a Grand Admiral, then," Quinn muttered.

"Just deliver yourself up. Deliver yourself! Your hijinks on Manaan will _not_ go unpunished!" He'd never been to Manaan. He actually wasn't sure where it was. "You'll no longer plunge the galaxy into chaos and disorder! I command that you stop this _instant!_ "

Broysc finally yelled at Rodjnik to end the transmission and Quinn sighed in relief. If there was anything in this galaxy he hated more than listening to Broysc, he couldn't think of it. Well. There was the brewing situation between the woman he loved and the man he owed his life to… but besides that.

 _Beedy-boodoop. Beedy-boodoop_. It was pinging again. Who was it now?

It was Moff Broysc again. Was it a slow day over at the Basilisk's Sting?

Quinn massaged the bridge of his nose and went to find a really large cup of tea.

He went to find Akuliina that evening. "My lady, I've been dealing with a situation that's getting out of hand."

"Oh? Out of hand even for you?" She raised an eyebrow. "Must be a significant issue indeed."

He didn't exactly appreciate the teasing at this time. "Moff Broysc contacted the ship some time ago and was incensed to find me at the helm. Since then, he's been leaving recorded messages that are progressively more nonsensical. He's always been… scattered, and aggressive, but now he seems completely unhinged."

Her eyes lit up. "Oh Quinn, you should have _said_. I've been _longing_ to see him ever since you first told me of him. The next time he calls, I would speak to him."

"I'd appreciate that, my lady. Tens of thousands of soldiers and some of our most critical campaigns are at the mercy of his commands." He felt the pressure of long-bottled frustration in his chest. He'd managed to salvage some of those soldiers, some of those conflicts, from his new posting with Akuliina. How much more had been lost while he was exiled on Balmorra? How much more would he not be able to save simply because Broysc was in command?

Her lip curled. "How is that even possible? This is the Empire."

"I don't know. He's always had powerful allies. Perhaps it suits them to have an easily controlled, incompetent puppet. I hope the man comes to his senses, but I fear there's small chance of it."

She frowned suspiciously. "What I'd like to know is how he got our frequency. Not your frequency, I note, but the one of _my ship_. Someone's been selling information. And more importantly, does Baras know?" She waved dismissively. "Of course Baras knows. Have you answered any of these calls?"

"No, my lady. Not since the first couple." So all the calls received since Quesh didn't necessarily mean Akuliina was being tracked. Her continued existence might be hinted at, but not confirmed.

She glanced side-long at him and smiled. "Well, it's good to see you showing proper emotions for once. Keep it up."

He flinched. He was slipping. He was supposed to remain emotionless on duty. "I apologize, my lady."

She snorted. "Quinn, you're not a droid. We _have_ a droid on the ship, and frankly, one is enough."

"I'll take that under consideration, my lady."

Akuliina was on Belsavis, and for once she had not taken him along, choosing to take Jaesa, Pierce, and Broonmark. Since her target was Darth Baras's sister, a notoriously vicious Sith Lord imprisoned there for years by the Republic, he understood her desire for an equally vicious team.

 _Beedy-boodoop. Beedy-boodoop_.

"Shut up!" Quinn snarled at the holocomm. He really was sick of Moff Broysc's interruptions.

"Dear, dear, Captain Quinn. I hope you don't answer all Lord Akuliina's calls that way."

Quinn almost fell out of his seat, springing to his feet and bowing. _Darth Baras_. He felt a cold sweat running down his spine. "My apologies, my lord. I've been dealing with some calls from very persistent unwanted parties recently. How may I serve you?"

"It's good to see you still so faithful after the first attempt on Akuliina failed. I must apologize for that. She is extremely dangerous, as you no doubt know, and I felt forced to sacrifice you and Lieutenant Pierce in order to destroy her. Sometimes collateral damage is unavoidable, even at the cost of good men."

If Akuliina hadn't saved him, she would have gotten away unscathed and he would have perished. "I… understand, my lord."

"Good, good. With my initial plan having been met with failure, I must turn to a more… personal touch."

"What do you mean, my lord?" _Please don't be speaking of that. Anything but that_.

"Don't play dumb with me, Captain. I know you are not without reservations regarding harm towards your current commander, but I assure you, she is a threat to the stability of the entire Empire. My position on the Dark Council, as the Voice of the Emperor, is too important to be jeopardized by one Lord. You know her temperament, Captain. An excellent tool when blunt force is required," _as subtle as a turbolaser cannon_ , Quinn recalled, "but not one suited for a position of true power, no matter how much she craves it and schemes for it. That is why she must be eliminated."

"Why… why me, my lord?"

"Because she trusts you."

"And if I refuse…?" Quinn asked, very softly, very afraid.

Baras's hologram raised a hand, and Quinn felt his throat begin to constrict. _Commander Lanklyn was killed over holo. Pierce told me_. "You are _my_ servant, Captain. You owe me _everything_. Your posting, your rank, your _life_. Without me, you would have been disgraced and dead years ago. I understand you would develop some loyalty to her during your time together, but _I_ am your true master."

"Yes… my lord…" Quinn gasped, struggling for air. Baras released him and he fell to the floor, to his knees. "It… will be done… as you command." Oh Emperor, what was he doing?

"Good. I will send you resources towards this goal. When it is over, you will return to me, and bring what remains of her resources with you. I doubt they'll give you much trouble." Her ship. Her crew. 'Resources'. "I will be keeping an eye on you, Captain."

Quinn continued to kneel on the floor after Baras had terminated the call, staring blankly through the grating at the tubing and wiring beneath. This wasn't possible. There was only one way he was going to escape this alive, and for how long?

For the first time, he wished he was back on Balmorra.

He was in the cargo hold later, sorting and cataloging their supplies, when Akuliina entered, a little hurriedly. "Quinn, I need you." And her voice told him what sort of 'need' it was.

"I'm on duty, my lady," he reminded her, gesturing at his datapad.

"Your duty is to please me," she said, sounding slightly irrational. Had she been reading pornography again? He noted her twitchiness, her quick breathing and flushed face, her eyes, the way she was carefully not rubbing her thighs together. She was quite desperate.

If they made love, and she happened to look into his mind, if he happened to think about what Baras had told him to do, would she see it? He didn't know how far Force mind-reading went, or exactly how strong she was at it. He knew it was more Jaesa's skill, but still, Akuliina wasn't devoid of it.

"Quinn," she almost _whined_ , stepping closer to him. "I _need_ you. I'm not going to _beg_ you."

"I'm sorry, my lady. I... am not in the mood for it right now." Which was completely true.

"I can fix that," she said, with a bit of a grin, and he stepped back hurriedly as she stepped forward.

"No," he said, a little too quickly, and she stopped short.

"No?" she asked, danger in her voice.

 _Let's try that again_. "My lady- Akuliina. That's rape."

She blinked at him blankly. "But you're a man."

He closed his eyes and almost sighed. "That doesn't matter." At least she hadn't brought up the fact that she was a Sith. Had no one ever taught her how to have a healthy relationship? It seemed exceedingly unlikely, and it made him slightly uncomfortable that he was the one to do so. "When one is in a relationship, one should respect one's partner... and the denial of one's partner. No matter their gender, age, or social situation."

She frowned and fidgeted. "Quinn-!"

"We are in a relationship, are we not?" he asked gently. "You're not just using me, right?" _Am I using her right now? To ensure my continued survival at the expense of hers? What does that make me?_

She looked away, irritated on being asked to show vulnerability. After all this time, this was the first time he'd dared ask her to clarify their arrangement. "I... Yes, but- Never mind!" She turned with an upset, impatient sigh and stormed back towards the door, hurt and discomfort rolling off her. Well, now there was a horny _and_ upset Sith Lord loose on the ship. Not good.

He went after her, slapping the door control just before she could walk through it. She spun to face him with snapping eyes and he trapped her with her back against it. Well, 'trapped'. She was no more trapped than he was free. "I apologize, my lady. I... am not in the mood, but I can make it up to you." Well, he _hadn't_ been in the mood... proximity to her was making him reckless. As she blinked at him in confusion, he moved as swiftly as he could, kneeling before her, yanking down her pants, and sliding his fingers into her wet slit, followed by his tongue.

She yelped, her hands in his hair, her back arching against the door. And then the moaning started. It was so easy to make her moan... at least, it was for him. She'd had several lovers – more than him, somehow – and he knew most of them were dead. Were any of them dead because they hadn't been good at pleasuring her? Besides the one who tried to murder her, that went without saying. They had all been Sith, from what hints she'd dropped, so that would explain why she didn't understand how relationships worked. They all seemed very selfish.

He felt a clumsy tug at his uniform near the zipper and glanced up. Her fingers were moving as if she was using the Force, and her face was scrunched up in pleasure and concentration. He released her with his lips, though his fingers kept busy. "What are you doing?"

"Don't... want... to tear the uniform," she panted, and he felt the zipper slide down a couple inches.

She really didn't know the meaning of 'no', did she? But it was sweet that she was trying not to wreck his clothes. Even if it was quite obvious she wanted to literally rip them off his body.

They'd talk about this later.

If there was a later for them.

In the meantime, he pulled the zipper down himself, with the hand that wasn't working inside her. Things followed from there until they were both naked and he was pinning her down on top of a crate of Lorrdian gemstones, thrusting into her hard and fast while she panted into his ear.

After they both orgasmed, she clung to him, holding him down while she went through her extended aftershocks. When she'd recovered, and released him, and he released her, she stood and began to dress, looking much more relaxed. He would have preferred a shower before getting dressed, but the only way to get to the shower was to be dressed first – the rest of the crew was most certainly still on the ship. Might even have heard them, through the locked door. Who knew.

In the doorway, she paused and turned to him. "Thank you, Quinn," she said, gently. She would never apologize for anything... but she was trying to show she appreciated his acquiescence. He nodded to her, attempting to regain formality, and she was gone.

Killing her was going to be the worst day's work of his life.


	15. Chapter 11: Invasions

Chapter 11: Invasions

Hoth again. Force, why would anyone choose to make even a last desperate hide-out in such a forbidding place, let alone a base of operations? Murlesson had once mentioned ancient Sith Temples and all sorts of ridiculous things. She shouldn’t have been here even once, let alone twice. But she supposed it was a decent place to hide.

That didn’t explain why Baras was trying to hide one of the Empire’s most elite battalions there. Armageddon Battalion was sorely needed on Corellia to aid Lord Vowrawn.

Quinn had suggested seeking out Commander Edmind Slinte, Commander Lanklyn’s replacement, who was hopefully still here. And alive. Slinte was a much less confident man than Lanklyn, younger, more nervous… which hopefully meant he was less overconfident and Baras hadn’t killed him for utter foolishness yet.

She was in luck. When she had shuttled down, the base commander, a Colonel Yudrass, had informed her that Slinte was currently in the base. She didn’t have to go outside.

Ah, there was the boy, looking snappy in his higher-rank uniform. But not comfortable in it. He caught sight of her and blanched. “You. My lord. Is Darth Baras cross with me? Whatever I’ve done, I’ll undo it!”

She smirked and crossed her arms. “Maybe you haven’t heard, on this Force-forsaken snowball. Baras and I are no longer… associates. But that’s not important. I’m here on the Emperor’s behalf to locate General Greist and Armageddon Battalion.”

“Oh, I know where they are,” Slinte said. And hesitated, looking down at his boots. “But… uh… Lord Baras expressly told me their assignment is a secret. And that he’d… kill me if I told anyone.”

“You’re in a tough spot, aren’t you?” she asked, with no sympathy at all. “Because if you _don’t_ tell me where they are, same result.”

“Dead if I do, dead if I don’t.” Slinte sighed, looking most unhappy. “But if I don’t, I’m dead right now, so I guess… I do.”

“That wasn’t a marriage proposal, Slinte,” she teased him. “But tell me what you know.”

He looked askance at the joking. “General Greist and his men have been ordered to sit tight in a cave system not far from here. Here are the coordinates.” He brought out his datapad and transmitted them to her. She grimaced. So she _did_ have to go outside. _Wonderful_.

Slinte jittered anxiously at her, his fear annoying her rather than feeding her. “Lord Baras choked out Commander Lanklyn via holo. What, uh, do you suggest I do the next time Baras calls?”

She snorted. “Don’t answer. Make him come here to kill you. Do you think he would? He’s a fat old man.”

“Ah, right, right,” Slinte said, catching on. “I’ll do you one better – ‘AWOL’ has a nicer ring to it than ‘dead’. So long, my lord.”

“Goodbye,” she bade him as he trotted away, then paused. “Slinte!”

He whirled, fear sparking in him again. “Y-yes, my lord?”

“I’ll tell you where you’ll be safe from Baras’s reprisals and continue serving the Empire without being branded a deserter,” she said. “But in exchange, once Baras is dead, you will serve _me_.” She could use a man like him. She would just never give him any vital information.

“I’m listening, my lord,” he said cautiously.

She tapped out a transfer request on her datapad and transmitted it to him. “There. Baras won’t strike against my father until he’s lost all reason; he wouldn’t dare anger one of the highest-ranking nobles of the Kuati court. I’m giving you a demotion back down to Lieutenant: Baras made you Commander in a tantrum and I want to see more proof of your worthiness than that. But you’ll still be in the service. And you’ll be off _this_ place.”

He stared at it, then at her. “I… I have to think about this. That’s very generous of you, my lord.”

“You gave me the information I asked for with a minimum of arm-twisting,” she said. “I expect you to be even more helpful once you serve me directly. If not-” _if I fail – I won’t fail_ “-serving on Kuat is hardly a bad thing.”

“Th-thank you. My lord. Thank you very much.” He turned again and ran off, his steps more excited than before.

“That was good of you, my lady,” Quinn murmured from behind her.

“When he’s mine, I expect you to whip him into shape,” she answered. “Well, it looks like I must go outside after all. Would you like to trade places with one of the others, or shall I go alone?”

She could sense his discomfort with that idea. She knew he hated these extreme temperatures, and she had only brought him along to help find Slinte, but he didn’t like the idea of her going alone either. “That would be inefficient. I’ll remain with you, my lady.”

And he did look fetching in the cold-weather uniform. “Good. Let’s go commandeer some speeders from the droid and find ourselves Armageddon Battalion.”

The Battalion had been found. Akuliina came close to losing her temper at the general’s stubbornness, but namedropping the Emperor and pointing out that there was no conflict on Hoth – none worth speaking of, at any rate – brought him around without loss of life. Not that she would have batted an eye at killing him, but the Empire sorely needed competent officers, especially if he was headed to Corellia, and Quinn’s updates on Moff Broysc’s inadequacies reminded her of it on a regular basis. Quinn appreciated it too, she was certain.

She stepped off the shuttle onto the orbital station and stretched. “Much less work than the last time I was here. Won’t need to take such a long shower this time.”

An explosion rocked the station and they staggered. She frowned – the tremour had come from-

 _Master!_ Jaesa’s sense reached out to her, shot with real fear. _I – we can’t hold him!_

 _Can’t hold who?_ Akuliina darted towards the elevator, Quinn at her heels.

It seemed to take an eternity, and Jaesa’s sense fell unconscious before the doors opened to reveal the airlock to her ship transformed into a hellish scene of fire and still bodies.

One man stood in the centre of the destruction, a big, handsome man in power armour with tasteful Sith tattoos on his face.

She allowed herself a sinister smile. “Lord Draahg. And here I thought I wouldn’t get to kill anyone today.”

“You’re looking well, for someone I blew up,” Draahg complimented her. “Your slaves put up a decent fight, too. Darth Baras and I will put them to good use.”

“Over my dead body, of course.”

“Of course, Akuliina dear. Baras _is_ the true Voice of the Emperor, you know. Soon he’ll claim his rightful title.”

“What a lovely reunion,” she said pleasantly, though she could feel a snarl coming on. “You did say last time it would be nice to try and behead me. I _know_ it’ll be nice to behead you.”

“Charming,” he commented, smiling condescendingly. Oh, she was going to remove his head and chop it into unrecognizable bits. “Baras held back when training you, but he taught me everything. And Darth Vengean showed me Dark Side secrets even Baras doesn’t know.”

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” she sneered, and her lightsabers hissed to life. Something else exploded, down in the bottom of the airlock. “Quinn, get the others out of here before this whole tunnel blows.” She sprang forward, almost not hearing Quinn’s confirmation, and met Draahg’s saber with both of hers, dancing away before he could bring his weight to bear.

Oh, she was angry. She was pissed. That Draahg would dare attack her ship and not her. That Draahg had found her so easily. That Draahg thought he could kill her so _easily_. If it was because she was a woman, she would chop off his balls before beheading him. She let the fury flow through her, building her speed, her strength, giving life to her carefully honed technique. Adrenaline rushed in her veins, feeding off the Force, anticipating his moves, feeling the danger wrapped around her, separated from her body by a hair’s breadth.

She stabbed forward viciously with both sabers and he beat her attack down equally viciously, lightsabers carving grooves through the floor grating with a shriek of distressed metal. She recovered before he could, sabers swinging forward aggressively, and he had to take a step back to maintain distance. He did have greater reach, but he wasn’t so comfortable when she got close, even though then he could lean on her. So she got close, lunging forward with a kick to his knee that did very little to the power armour. His lightsaber pinned her main-hand saber, and he loomed over her, pushing her down and back.

She slashed him across the side with her other saber and drew back. He staggered, but came back upright, his armour smoking a little. He was smiling. “Aw, you think you’re doing well. Sorry to burst your bubble, but I have a secret. I can’t be killed.”

She sneered. “Permit me to test that statement.” Even if he had extensive cybernetics done, even if he’d had weird Force rituals done to him, he was hardly immortal. Only the Emperor was immortal.

He smirked and charged. “You’ll learn the hard way.”

Quinn had returned and was going for Pierce. Only Broonmark was left; could he drag the big furry beast to the elevator? Truth be told, she wouldn’t be terribly cut up if the Talz died. But he was on the crew, and he had sworn his loyalty to her with an honour that his savage kind probably held more dear than life. He was worth a slight effort.

Her duel with Draahg was still happening far too close to her unconscious subordinates, and Draahg took an opportunistic swing at Quinn, who ducked. Not enough, but she was there, lightsabers catching the blow and forcing it back, away from her lover. She followed up with a roundhouse kick to the face. “ _Mine_. Back off.”

“You care too much about your toys, Akuliina dear.”

She swore at him and stabbed him in the shoulder.

He snorted. “Persistent. It’s time I stop prolonging this.”

“Don’t pretend this has been easy for you, Draahg _dear_.”

“You truly are a lovely woman. It would never be absolutely easy.”

“You sick fool.” She caught Quinn staring as she spun. _Yes, this is how Sith flirt. Count yourself lucky_.

She was beginning to feel a little tired; she had endurance, but so did Draahg. _No. No! More rage! Remember what he did to you! Remember what Baras did to you!_ It helped, and she swing with renewed vigour.

Even so, the next time their blades locked, her footing slipped. His lightsaber slashed across her side and she shrieked. Staggered backwards, clutched at her side. “My lady!” Quinn cried, blaster out, uselessly – Draahg would only deflect his bolts before mowing him down.

She’d been stabbed in the side before, and she hadn’t been as strong as she was now. She gave a terrible howl of rage and pain, leaping forward, subduing the agony with the Force and battering Draahg back. Suddenly his face had taken on that of Suhail’s, and she was screaming with loss and betrayal as well, and the Force in her voice took him off balance; she felt his Force-defenses falter as surely as he backed away from her physically.

He snarled, no more confident teasing left for her. “All right. All right. You must be the luckiest being in the galaxy. But Darth Baras will see that luck run out.”

There was no such thing as luck. “If I had a credit for every time someone I was about to kill predicted my doom…” Her voice was a hoarse growl, hardly coherent. Either she was about to fail for the first time, or she was going to do something incredible.

Draahg charged at her, and she gathered her strength and leaped high in the air, over his head, flipping head over heels before landing squarely, flinging out her hand and blasting him towards the railing with the Force. He struck it, and it broke under his weight, sending him plummeting down to the inferno blow. She heard his screams with intense satisfaction, and then something new exploded and the screams stopped.

Quinn was walking towards her, glancing over the edge. “He’ll burn to death down there. No less than he deserves.”

“Are the others… safe…” She swooned and fell sideways, catching herself on the railing, which creaked and bent ominously.

“Akuliina!” He caught her before it could give way and she could fall to join Draahg, pulling her back, into his arms, against his chest. “Your injury…”

“I’ll live,” she rasped, leaning against him. “I think. The others.”

“They’re in the station’s medbay. I’ll get you there.”

She hesitated. “Fine.”

She glared back towards the fire where Draahg had fallen… and stuck out her tongue, before letting Quinn half-drag her to the medbay. Behind them, another explosion rocked the tunnel; ahead of them, the elevator opened, and emergency personnel rushed out, brandishing fire extinguishers and repair equipment.

He could have let her fall. Darth Baras clearly meant for her to die here; had probably doubted Quinn’s loyalty and motivation. He could have. Then he would have had resolution to the conflict in his life. In his soul. A bit dramatic, but true.

But he couldn’t have. He’d moved out of reflex. She had saved him from Draahg. The way she’d screamed when she’d been hit, the way she’d screamed afterwards… it had been horrible. He hoped he didn’t have to hear it ever again.

The emergency crews hadn’t recovered her enemy’s body, but the area had become depressurized shortly after he’d made it into the elevator with Akuliina. Perhaps it had been sucked out into space.

Standing at ease, he watched her bob in the kolto tank, her white hair floating mystically about her face. Her eyes cracked open and he caught a gleam of golden glare. She was bored. He could tell already.

Beside him, Vette waved cheerfully. Akuliina waved back groggily.

_Beedy-boodoop_. It had taken a few days for Moff Broysc to call again. Perhaps he had actually been properly busy for once? Quinn only dared hope. He answered the holocomm and went straight to find Akuliina. “My lady, are you busy?”

“Never too busy for you, Quinn,” she said, smiling. “What do you want?”

“My lady, I have Moff Broysc on holo right now. He’s nearly incoherent. Listening to him as I have over the last few months, I can only assume some sort of dementia has set in.”

He wasn’t prepared for the girlish squeal she made. “Oh, Quinn, is it my birthday? What a dear you are. Quick, how’s my hair?”

“Ah…” He blinked. It looked fine? She always looked aesthetically attractive.

She tutted at him. “You’re no use, you like how I look anyway. Vette!” Vette’s head popped in the door, but Akuliina had already turned away. “No, you won’t do, you don’t even have hair.”

“My lady-”

She chuckled, following him out into the main hold. “I’ve been looking forward to this, Quinn. I expect it to be vastly entertaining. Do put him through.”

“What? What’s going on? Why is hair relevant?” Vette asked. “Ohhhhhh, is this – oh my word, the famous Moff Broysc?”

Emperor, _no_ , Vette was going to mess up everything. Fortunately Akuliina was on the ball. “I know you’re almost as excited as I am, Vette, but do hush while he’s talking. I’ll answer all of your questions later.”

“Right, right! I’ll just be quiet over here.” Vette jumped onto the lounge and curled up comfortably, both hands pressed over her face in an effort to contain herself. He would have been happier if she hadn’t been present at all, but he supposed this was as good as he was going to get. He took a deep breath and released the call.

“…flew the _coop!_ ” Moff Broysc bellowed. “Your new cage will be smaller, and tighter! Coffin size! _Urn_ size! In a _locket_ I’ll wear around my _neck!_ ”

“He’s unlikely to stop, my lady,” he told Akuliina in a low voice. “He didn’t even know he was on hold. He’s used to me ignoring his calls entirely.”

“Oh my gosh,” Vette whispered, recording it on her datapad. He was tempted to go and snatch it from her, but the ship’s databanks were recording the call anyway. She’d have found it. He prayed she didn’t find the backlog of calls.

“Druckenwell proved my point! My glory is mine! Mine! You’re nobody!”

Akuliina snorted and stepped forward. “Moff Broysc, I presume.”

“ _What!_ Who transferred me? I see a Sith! Rodjnik! I’ll station you on Balmorra, too! Get that insubordinate fool back! _Now!_ ”

“Rodjnik is his communications officer. This is how it’s been.” He didn’t add how sorry he felt for Rodjnik. In the corner of his eye, he saw more crew members peering into the room and resigned himself to having an audience to his greatest embarrassment.

“Rodjnik, am I through? I’m through? Yes or no? I don’t see- is this broken? All I see is a _Sith!_ ”

Akuliina laughed, arms folded, one finger pressed to her full bottom lip. “This is as entertaining as I expected, Quinn. It’s like a destroyer collision – you can’t help but watch.”

“Wait now. I’m understanding this. It was you, Sith, wasn’t it? _You_ dared to liberate the admiral! Have you lost your _mind?_ ”

“Admiral?”

“He calls me Admiral Malcontent. He seems to think that’s my actual rank and name.”

She threw back her head and laughed harder. “That’s adorable.”

“Don’t you laugh at me! Don’t you know _he’s_ the one who lost the Battle of Talay?”

“Broysc’s earliest command,” Quinn clarified. Broysc had accused him of it before, and he’d looked it up. “Before I was born.”

“It was _his_ blunder that allowed the escaped Jedi targets to flee Taris before the bombardment!”

“Ancient history,” she said.

“ _Broysc_ wasn’t even born,” Quinn agreed.

“He sabotaged the Glory Space Station, for crying out loud!”

“I have no idea what that is,” Quinn said rapidly in exasperation. She laughed wholeheartedly again, and there was a bit of an echoing giggle from the others around the room.

“I hear him! I’m talking! Me! His insubordination is lethal! _Paralyzing!_ It threatens the Empire! And you! Do! Nothing!”

Akuliina’s lip curled in disgust, though she was still struggling to contain her mirth. “You need to be muzzled, lunatic. Locked away before you do any more damage.”

Broysc pointed vehemently at her. “You will not defy me! Fight his disease, Sith! Save yourself and deliver him to me for execution! _Now!_ Are you listening?”

Akuliina’s eyes flashed. She was beautiful when she did that. “I do not accommodate lunatics!”

“Then I accuse you alongside him! Rodjnik, cut transmission! I said cut it now!”

The holoprojector went dark. Quinn sighed and turned to Akuliina. “With Broysc in command of the Third Fleet, in a position of command at all, the Empire is in critical danger. I must implore High Command to do something about him.”

She nodded, still smiling coolly. “If there’s anything I can help with, I will. I wouldn’t put him in command of a bread basket.”

“A statement from Lord Akuliina would be very beneficial. Thank you.”

“Now what are you all doing standing around?” she demanded of the others. “Show’s over. It was very entertaining, now get back to work.”

“Yes, my lord,” Jaesa said, smiling wickedly. “Why not just send me to dispose of this man? I’m a Sith, no one will question it.”

“I’d prefer to go through proper channels before resorting to such things,” Quinn said. Would rather not resort to such things at all. “If regulation is not followed in the Fleet, we are no better than the Republic.”

“Leave it for now, Jaesa,” Akuliina said. “You have more important concerns anyway.”

“That was a treat,” Pierce said. “Can’t believe a buffoon like that exists. Glad I never had to serve under him. Explains why some people are so anal.” He shot a look at Quinn which Quinn ignored. Broysc hadn’t made him a stickler for regulations, but it had made their personality conflict all the greater.

Vette bounced up from the couch, gave Akuliina a quick hug, and scampered off to the cargo hold. “Thanks for letting me watch, it was everything I ever dreamed!”

<I don’t understand. Sith has strange friends,> Broonmark said, also leaving.

He and Akuliina were left standing alone in the middle of the main hold. He restrained another sigh, held back the urge to drop his head onto his chest.

She smirked at him a little. “Well, Admiral, shall we?”

He couldn’t let on just how much that annoyed him. “Onward to Voss?”

“You’ll have to become Admiral before you make Moff,” she reminded him. “You’re not so far away from that grim fate.”

“Yes, my lady.” It still bothered him, and that she would tease him about it, too… But it wasn’t his place to protest, not now. He was on duty.

She sensed it anyway, she must have, with the vaguely sympathetic look she gave him. “Chin up. I’m sure the Imperial diplomatic outpost on Voss has excellent holonet capability. If not, then we’ll go to Vaiken as soon as we’re done there.”

“Thank you, my lady. Your support means much to me.” _Don’t think. Don’t think. Don’t let her feel your guilt_.

She turned to her cabin. “I’m going to prep my gear. Alert me once we’ve docked with the station.”

“Yes, my lady.”


	16. Chapter 12: Personal

Chapter 12: Personal

She regarded the wall that was surely a door with slight irritation. If Vette had been there, she would have been able to figure out how to get past it right away. But she had Jaesa and Quinn with her. Quinn’s mission to contact Imperial High Command had been stalled when no one higher in rank than Commodore would speak with him, so there was nothing he could do about Moff Broysc at the moment. So she brought him to support her with his ranged capabilities.

They were almost to the true Voice of the Emperor, after a week of searching and pointless negotiation with the Voss. Normally she wouldn’t bother, but she’d been warned about causing a diplomatic incident on this planet… so she hadn’t hardly killed anyone. Anyone who mattered, anyway.

She could feel it, feel the darkness behind this door. Both a darkness she could recognize as Sith, and a strange, alien one she did not. But she couldn’t find the way in. Should she just cut through?

She looked at the Pendant of Bone speculatively. She’d been though an annoying murder mission just to acquire it. Surely it did something. She held it out towards the door and waited.

“Master,” Jaesa said, “there’s a little alcove there which might-”

“Ah, I see what you mean.” She set the little animal skull down in the alcove and waited again. She really was tempted to take a lightsaber to the door.

This time there was a change in the air, like a half-heard half-felt half-imagined rumble, and a deep voice spoke in an alien tongue as if out of the ground. She understood the import even if she didn’t understand the words. “Defiler. Trespasser. Sel-Makor warns. Retreat. Relent. Death awaits.”

She snorted. “If that’s true, bring it on.”

“It comes. Now!” The door opened, and a hundred beasts attacked, taking the form of creatures of Voss but created of the energy of the Dark Side. She dropped into a crouch. Best to catch them at the choke point of the door. Quinn was already firing, and his shots were efficient and effective. Jaesa howled a wild war cry and sprang forward, into the thick of them, yellow double-bladed lightsaber whirling. Smirking, Akuliina waded after her, slashing with both sabers.

The Force cried out to her, and a giant hound-like creature bounded onto her, knocking her down. Quinn yelled, but she’d already decapitated it. But she was still down… for the moment. She gripped the Force hard, rolling sideways and onto her feet, and the slavering jaws that sought to rend and tear her did not touch her.

And suddenly, they were gone. The strange darkness had run out of energy? She walked closer to the door at the far end of the room.

“No closer. Desist. Death embodied. Death itself.”

“You sound afraid, otherworldly voice,” she mocked it. “You already promised me death and I was disappointed.”

The next chamber was much larger, a great green vaulted place lit with eerie yellow lights. It was rather beautiful, though she preferred architecture whose grace belied its strength – like her. But the pressure of the Dark Side in this chamber… she could drink it in for days. On the far side of the room, a man in Voss robes awaited with his back towards her. She approached him cautiously; he turned and she knew him, though she’d never seen him before in her life.

“Wrath. Come to me.” She advanced towards the Voss man, stopping a respectful few paces away and kneeling as a knight to her lord. “I am your Emperor.” If she hadn’t believed based on the intense darkness concealed within that mild-looking body, the slight glow in his eyes would have left her with no doubt.

“Your Imperial Majesty.” She bowed her head, letting herself be vulnerable before him. Jaesa and Quinn followed suit.

“Rise, Wrath. Walk with me.” She did as she was bid, trotting alongside the tall Voss with the deep, commanding voice. “Darth Baras plays the old games. He manoeuvred me here, knowing this body could be bound to this place.”

“I will make Baras pay for every treachery,” she declared. She felt a flash of discomfort from Quinn and wondered at it briefly. But there were more important things here. It was incredible, awe-inspiring, to believe she was speaking with the Emperor himself, even by proxy. And this presence… this solemn dread, Baras would never be able to duplicate it. Baras was a fat old fool, his malice too evident, his cackling too theatrical. If she could free the Voice, Baras would be gone in a heartbeat.

“A worthy goal,” said the Emperor’s Voice, “but here and now, my exit is paramount. Baras planned my pilgrimage, offered me this body. He knew any Voss who entered this chamber could never leave. Sel-Makor’s dark secrets here are of import, but they will wait. I must be released. Another time I will return for what I require.”

She nodded. “Tell me what must be done.”

“I am released only when this body dies. An oversight I will not repeat. But for now, the entity Sel-Makor makes suicide impossible. I will lower my defenses and use my Wrath to kill this body.”

She bowed low again. “I am yours to command, your Majesty.”

He spread his arms, facing her, looking deceptively powerless. “Then strike me down.”

Before she could do so, alien darkness swirled around the Voice, taking advantage of the opening. “No! Forever bound!” The body, torn between two wills, screamed, and blinked away even as she realized what was happening. Such power… this being, infused with the might of two masters of the Dark, even had the power to teleport.

“Jaesa! With me! Quinn, keep those shadow beasts off our backs! Don’t let him teleport on top of you!”

Would she be able to defeat this? No, she had her apprentice beside her and her captain watching her back. She had her rage. And it wasn’t every day one got to challenge the Emperor and probably live for it. It wasn’t whether she was going to defeat this, but how.

The most difficult part of the fight turned out not to be the physical aspect, which annoyed her that it was not, but the fact that it was just difficult to cut through the waves of dark energy emanating from the body of the Voice. They were more powerful than her, older, more experienced – it was hard to beat an ageless spirit. But it didn’t have her vitality, her determination to get back up and keep going even when it flung her across the room into a statue.

Jaesa managed to flank it and distract it long enough for her to lunge through the interference and slash it through the chest. “No!” cried the spirit, long and despairing, trailing down to silence.

Though the slash had surely pierced his heart, the Voice remained upright, his dignified voice weakening. “The entity is vanquished. The life in this body is ebbing. You have done well, my Wrath. Once I am released, the Hand will know all that has transpired. They will continue to guide you in the effort to bring down the false Voice and dash his hopes for domination.”

“I am looking forward to destroying him. But you are my master in all things.”

“Voss holds no further interest for you. Return to your ship. This body is expiring.”

The glow in his eyes faded, and suddenly there was only a Voss man standing there, looking lost and shocked and frightened. He looked down at the slash across his chest and pitched forward at her feet to lie still.

They had returned to Vaiken Spacedock as Akuliina had promised, the request he’d submitted for an audience with High Command a week ago having finally come due – and that was expedient. But that was about the only thing that went well that day. Even having Akuliina’s elegantly-worded condemnation to present to them didn’t help. The Moffs and Grand Moffs had their own Sith patrons, and Akuliina was not yet well-known enough as the Emperor’s Wrath to shake their consolidated position.

Akuliina met him in the space station’s bar. “How have your efforts with Imperial High Command gone, Captain?”

He shook his head ruefully over his whiskey. “Not well, my lady. I’ve gone as high up the chain as I can. No one will confront Moff Broysc. He’s too powerful and entrenched.”

She rolled her eyes. “This is ridiculous.”

“He will serve until he’s killed or willingly steps down. And he will _never_ willingly step down.” His eyes narrowed. “It seems clear. I must deal with Broysc myself. Once and for all.”

She smiled sinisterly. “Nice to know you’re ready to do what needs to be done. Let’s get to it, shall we?”

“I am ready, my lady.”

They arrived in the middle of a warzone. The Basilisk’s Fang was in pitched battle with rebels off of Trandosha. Quinn would have loved to settle the battle before docking with the Fang, but the Fury could only do so much on its own, even with him at the controls. Best to leave the battle to the much more heavily armed and armoured destroyer. “This is Imperial Starship Fury, under the command of Lord Akuliina Volkova, requesting permission to land.”

“Imperial Starship Fury, stand by while we ensure a safe entry lane in all this lightshow.” After a pause, the docking bay controller spoke again. “Fury, you are cleared to land. May I ask what brings you here?”

“That is my affair and mine alone,” Akuliina said sharply. “Ensure your master is ready for us.”

There was a pause. “Yes, my lord,” the controller said, slightly more subdued. “I’ll transmit the message to the bridge.”

They touched down, and Quinn stood. “It’s time, my lady.”

She smiled, reached up, and kissed him. “Time to put the fear of the Sith in this man.”

Together they walked the long corridors up to the bridge. She was wearing a new armour set she’d commissioned, a formal one of reds and purples and golds that made her look very regal. Coupled with her natural arrogance, he found it no surprise that every crew member who caught sight of them bowed low with awe in his eyes.

They arrived on the bridge unchallenged, though they’d picked up a significant trooper escort. To honour them, or to try to contain Akuliina? They were useless either way. Quinn marched up to the very front. “Captain Griswald.” He nodded to Rodjnik over at the comm console; Rodjnik nodded back.

“Captain Quinn. Good to see you again, lad. My lord.” He bowed to Akuliina.

“Where is the Moff?” Quinn asked. His target was conspicuously absent.

Griswald winced. “He’s… off on R and R. And frankly, we’re better off for it.”

Quinn scowled. “I’m sure. Tell me where he is and we’ll deal with him.”

Griswald glanced at Akuliina, who was looking about without trying to hide an ounce of disdain. “…As you say. He’s taken his private shuttle to Dame Leora’s, a pleasure barge currently operating in the next system. I’ll send you the coordinates.”

 _Did he go before or after this battle began?_ Quinn wanted to ask, but it didn’t matter. It was wrong either way. “Thank you.” After receiving the data, Quinn turned smartly on his heel and marched for the door.

“Congratulations on your promotion,” Akuliina called sardonically to Griswald, and followed with a swirl of her cloak.

Quinn was grinding his teeth in frustration by the time they arrived back at the Fury, almost marching too fast for Akuliina’s shorter stride. He really was losing control. But this was the last straw. “Despicable.” It was true that Griswald was better off without Broysc breathing down his neck, but Broysc would probably take credit for the battle – _as he had done for Druckenwell_ – and continue abusing his power. _Not anymore_.

“Oh, yes, indeed,” Akuliina said. “I’m going to change. This is a bit heavier than I had thought. Wouldn’t want to fight for real in it.”

“Mm.” He didn’t even acknowledge her properly, and kicked himself for it as she glanced at him sharply.

“You seem extra-bothered today,” was all she said. “Did he send you another message this morning or the like?”

“I just can’t-” He huffed, almost baring his teeth in anger. “Moff Broysc is going on _R and R_ while a major battle for Trandosha is raging under his ersatz command.”

She smiled coolly and ran a hand down his chest. “Careful, Captain. While I _love_ when you get all hot and bothered, you’ll end up like him if you obsess so.”

She was right and he took a deep breath, bottling up the anger again. “Yes, my lady.”

She stayed on the Fury this time, and he stormed off. Was this how Akuliina felt on a daily basis? It was not pleasant. On the other hand, she hardly had any grudges she’d held for ten years. At least, that he knew of.

The staff fell back before his dark glower, but he had to name-drop Akuliina _and_ put a hand on his blaster before they showed him the correct room.

The door slid open, and he saw Moff Broysc – still in full uniform, thank goodness – with a Twi’lek on each arm. The guards saw Quinn, too, and raised their rifles – and he shot them. Collateral damage. No time or patience to deal with it peaceably. Then he pointed his pistol at Broysc. The Twi’leks dove behind the furniture. “Get up. Lord Akuliina wishes to see you.”

“It’s Admiral Malcontent! You appeared like a ghost! No, I’m not going. No, no, no. If your Sith wants to see me, she can come here- yeow!”

Quinn yanked him to his feet, none too gently, and pressed the pistol against his back. “Come with me or I will shoot you here and now.”

“Help! Traitors! Thieves! Madmen!”

“Speak for yourself,” he hissed through his teeth, and carefully shepherded the Moff back to the Fury.

He brought him to the main hold and shoved him before Akuliina. It was late – nearly four in the morning, Galactic Standard – and the others were asleep. Akuliina had been sitting on the lounge, Vette’s head in her lap in a sisterly fashion, but now she stood and regarded the Moff with a detached expression. Vette watched with wide eyes.

“I have returned, my lady,” he said, though he hardly needed to say it. “I present to you Moff Broysc.”

“Scab! Traitor!” Broysc howled, before pointing dramatically at Akuliina. “You, Sith, I commandeer your ship, your crew. I commandeer you! Mine now.”

“I’m the only possessive bitch allowed on this ship,” Akuliina said coldly, and made an elegant gesture in Quinn’s direction. “Look. Do you see who has bettered you? The man you wronged has you dead to rights now.”

Broysc waved both arms in a negative gesture. “No. Never. Not possible. I shunned him. I exiled him. He was to waste away! You are _my_ men now! I command you all! Kill! _Kill_ yourselves! I have spoken!”

Something inside Quinn snapped. “My lady, I’ve resisted all along, but this is _personal_. Permission to execute the Moff.” His voice shook, his hands shook.

“Wait, wait,” Vette cried. “He’s just a senile old man, surely you can’t kill him for that!”

“She’s right,” Akuliina said, watching him curiously.

Couldn’t she see he was about to boil over? “My lady, you can’t be serious.”

“Every court needs its jester, and he would do nicely.” She laughed coldly at her own joke, then turned on Vette, who had been looking hopeful, and now cringed. “Vette. I’ve killed for far less than that. When you met me, what was I doing?”

“Um, oh… that was so long ago…”

“You were in a cage on Korriban.”

“That’s _right!_ You were killing some prisoners for your trainers.”

“Yes, and do you remember who the second prisoner was?”

“Some military guy who messed up?”

“Correct.” She looked at Broysc with a lifted chin of disdain. “ _That_ man served faithfully and with adequate performance for years, lost a fleet, and was put to death for it. He deserved it for his blunder, but _this_ man has been propped up by countless poor fools who simply don’t want to see the Empire embarrassed, and why is _he_ still alive? What has _he_ done to deserve continuance?” She turned to Quinn. “Permission granted. Have your revenge.”

His voice was still shaking with emotion. “As you command.”

“You cannot kill me! You are nothing! I am a _Moff!_ ”

“Not anymore,” he growled, and lifted his pistol, pointing it squarely between Broysc’s eyes.

“No! Scabs, all scabs!”

Quinn pulled the trigger. Broysc’s body jerked once, then fell backwards limply, staring at the ceiling with a look of surprise.

He wanted to shoot again. He wanted to shoot until the power pack in his blaster ran dry. But that would be inefficient and wasteful.

What did he have to lose? He fired again. And again. Ten years he’d spent in exile, filling with ever more caged bitterness and frustration, ten years completely _wasted_ , thanks to this insane useless idiot. The trigger clicked; he was out of power. The Moff’s body was a smoking ruin.

Vette was huddled into a little ball on the lounge, staring at him with gigantic eyes, hands clapped over her mouth. When she spoke, her voice was very small. “I’m… going to go to bed now.”

Akuliina’s expression hadn’t changed in the slightest, watching him calmly. Watching him as he kicked the corpse over to the airlock. Once they were in space, he’d dump it into the nearest black hole.

He turned to her where she waited, elegant and slim in grey. “It is done, my lady.” His voice came out deep and slow with finality, and he saw a slight shiver run through her and her eyes brighten. “No more of the Empire’s men will have to endure his whims and incompetence. Thank you for seeing this through.”

She smiled. “The Empire is better for it. Now get in here.” She grabbed him by the front of his uniform and hauled him towards her room.

He couldn’t tell if he was elated or ill at what had just transpired. What had come over him. What he’d done. He’d just killed a man in cold blood, in passion, and now he was getting laid for it? That didn’t seem right. That wasn’t how the Empire worked. Unless the Sith were involved. But the Sith had barely been involved at all. This had all been on him. His goal. His… vendetta.

She glanced up at him, perhaps feeling his confusion. “Don’t worry,” she said. “Tomorrow you will be yourself again.” She locked the door and put her arms about his neck, kissing him passionately.

He gave in, put his arms around her slender waist, kissing her back. Emperor’s teeth, what a day.


	17. Chapter 13: Asphyxiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here
> 
> WE
> 
> __[GO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TazywZDuj9I) _ _

Chapter 13: Asphyxiation

She was right; he did feel more like himself the next day. Especially since she was gracious enough to let him sleep in. He shouldn’t have; he should have been at his post at the same time as always, but she’d risen without waking him, _and_ disabled the alarm on his chrono. He couldn’t say she didn’t take care of her crew. When he’d been her age, he would have been just fine on three hours of sleep, but now he was in his thirties, he appreciated it.

They returned to Vaiken to await further instruction from the Emperor’s Hand, and for him to send a transmission. While there, both canvassing the military personnel present and looking at comments on holonet articles reporting on Moff Broysc’s disappearance, he soon had confirmation that he had done the right thing for the good of the Empire. And that meant the right thing for his own peace of mind, even if he’d lost his precious self-control in doing so.

He reported it to Akuliina. “I’ve been fielding reports from across the Empire. Among the armed forces, there is universal relief that Moff Broysc is no more.”

“They should have acted instead of waiting passively for someone to take care of it,” she said scathingly. “It sickens me.”

“I should have acted sooner, myself. I am as guilty as the rest of them.”

The word struck him in the heart. Time was running out for one of them, and if things went as he thought they would, it was for her. He’d resolved his conflict with his nemesis… which meant there was nothing more to interfere with the conflict between his mind and heart.

She glanced at him, and luckily, misinterpreted whatever she sensed from him. “Come now, there wasn’t much you could do on Balmorra, was there? Not without risking more court-martials.”

“No… no, my lady.” He swallowed the feeling. “Is that a transmission from the Emperor’s Hand?” How convenient.

She went to the main hold to take the call. “Good morning. I have completed my mission on Voss.”

“Yes. We are once again aware of the Voice. Preparations are being made to secure a new host, but the rituals take time. You have done well, Wrath. The Emperor is pleased.”

“But time never pauses,” said Servant Two mystically.

“Events are progressing faster. With the help of Armageddon Battalion, Darth Vowrawn has gained a foothold in the battle for Corellia. Everything now hinges on Vowrawn’s survival. Baras needs him dead to be named the Voice of the Emperor. Assassins have been sent. Their missions must end in failure. We will learn more and brief you when you arrive on Corellia.”

“I understand.” The transmission ended.

He returned to the cockpit; she followed. “Make course for Corellia.”

He took a deep breath. This was it. “My lady, I’m afraid we cannot go to Corellia at this time. The Empire has enacted a martial law blockade of the entire system.”

Her face darkened. “I do not like being told no, Captain.”

 _Don’t I know it_. “Believe me, I hate saying no, my lady. You see, the Imperial fleet has been equipped with special transponder signal emitters. Any ship without this emitter sticks out like a sore thumb.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Do I look like that bothers me, Captain? They will know who it is they are dealing with soon enough.”

“We’d be blown to pieces the instant we exited hyperspace, my lady. But I believe I have a solution to this.”

She smiled. “That’s what I love about you, Quinn. You always have an answer.”

He wasn’t sure what to say to that. “I intercepted a transmission granting Corellian access clearance to a class-A starship not far from here. We can board that vessel and take their signal emitter. By the time the fleet at Corellia realizes we’re not a destroyer, we should be on the ground.”

She folded her arms and tapped her foot. “If they’re operating under Darth Baras – as I assume they are, going to Corellia – they won’t be willing to part with it easily. How many of our own side will I be forced to kill? I’d like to keep Imperial casualties to a minimum.”

“I have a suggestion for that as well. As you know, my lord, I am familiar with all types of Imperial craft. I could accompany you on board and lead you directly to the transponder station, hopefully before security realizes what we are about.”

Her eyes gleamed as she smiled. “Sounds like a plan. Let’s go, Captain.”

They docked without incident, under the ‘guise’ of delivering cargo. While the Pierce and the ship’s droid masqueraded as deliverymen, he and Akuliina slipped out of another access hatch and ventured into the destroyer. They walked quickly, as if they were meant to be there, and none questioned them.

He led her to a large, empty circular chamber and his steps grew heavy. _What am I doing?_

She glanced around, and back at the thick durasteel blast door that had closed on them, too thick for her to cut through easily. “I suppose this is one of Baras’s traps as well. Are you ready to-” She glanced at him, standing still and cold, hands clasped behind him in the at ease stance, and she grew very still herself.

He forced himself to speak through numb lips. “My lord. I regret that our paths must diverge here.”

She raised an eyebrow, took one last chance to tease him. One last chance for him to play it off as a joke, though he could already feel her anger. “Have you found someone else? If you say ‘it’s not you, it’s me’, I won’t be responsible for my actions.”

He could have laughed despairingly if he didn’t want to cry, and buried both emotions under a thick layer of ice. “It’s not me or you. It’s Darth Baras. I owe him more than you could imagine. This entire scenario is a ruse. There’s no martial law. There’s no special signal emitter.” He paused, turning to face her, though he almost couldn’t bear it. “Baras is my true master. He had me lure you here to have you killed. Out of respect, I wanted to be here to witness your fate.”

“Respect…?” she breathed, trembling fingers extending and curling into claws. “Respect!? You’ve lied to me! You – _traitor!_ ”

It hurt. And it was true. It hurt because it was true. “I act today with a heavy heart. But without Baras, I’d have no career.”

“Your _career?_ What about your _life?_ Baras tried to kill _you_ , too! I’ve saved your life! You’ve saved my life!”

“Baras saved my life! And-” He couldn’t tell her that Baras would have killed him if he didn’t do this now.

“Baras is- Baras is a traitor to the Empire, and you know it!” she yelled. “And you, you’re a coward, a worthless sycophant! Deceitful hypocrite! Faithless, mindless bastard!”

“And what are you?” he shouted back. “An arrogant spoiled little girl bringing chaos wherever she goes? You have _no_ control over yourself, you never listen, you expect every whim to be made law-”

“You know nothing! _Nothing!_ ” She shrieked wordlessly, and he staggered, but he managed to jam his thumb on the button that would call in his weapon.

The blast doors ahead of her ground open to reveal two massive wardroids. The War Trust on Taris had shown him that one wasn’t enough. “These war droids have been programmed specifically to combat you. I’ve calculated a near zero percent chance of their failure.” That was what his transmission on Vaiken had been, the program for these droids. After weeks of recording and observing, it was a piece of analytical art. He’d put off delivering it as long as he could, from fear… unfortunately, that had only improved it in the end.

“You _idiot!_ ” she screamed, and he felt it again. “You think so little of me!? I’ll _kill_ you! I hate you! _I hate you!!_ ”

“I don’t hate you,” he said coldly, and raised his pistol. _She is your enemy. Kill her, and you live. Fail, and you die. At her hands, or Baras’s hands_. “I might even have loved you. But this is what I must do.”

She screamed and charged him, boots pounding on the grating. His shots should have struck her in the eye, in the leg, _somewhere_. But she deflected them all. He’d expected her to block most of them, but all of them? He was a marksman. _Impossible!_

“ _I hate you!!_ ” She launched herself at him, and though he sidestepped, somehow she knew exactly where he was going to be. Her weight landed squarely in the middle of his chest, her legs locking around his neck, throwing him heavily to the floor. She stabbed his pistol and it exploded in his hand, burning through the glove, then jumped away again, higher than a normal human could ever hope to reach. As she darted away, the wardroids shot at her, lasers, grenades, rockets – nothing had been spared. But she seemed to float ahead of it all. _Fast. Too fast. Faster than she’s ever been_.

He snatched his datapad up again, tapped over to the droid program. _Come on, come on_. Just one hit and her speed would be reduced by approximately 12%. The next one would reduce her speed by 16%. Then they would have her, and she would… die.

Rage was exploding in her like never before, murderous, inextinguishable rage and pain and heartbreak. How dare he!? To side with her most hated enemy, after they were all betrayed together. How could anything give him loyalty to Baras, who was loyal to no one?

She wouldn’t kill him yet. After she defeated these droids, she would do it slowly, so he could feel every last drop of the pain he was putting her through. But first she needed to focus with all her strength. Her heartbeat shook her, pulsing behind her eyes, in her throat, in her fingertips. The Dark Side was fully at her command, lending her wings – and talons.

Quinn had been clever. Rockets, grenades, not things she could easily fight against, not without stopping in her mad kiting flight around the chamber. She could push them back with the Force… if she managed to ground herself and not get hit by the fifty other things aimed at her. But he wasn’t clever enough, or he wouldn’t have given her this room to move in. Did he actually want to kill her, or just piss her off so she’d kill him?

‘ _Programmed specifically to combat you_ ‘, he’d said. So they were designed to work well against her speed, and they’d certainly be able to outlast her in endurance. But moving more slowly was out of the question. She had to move faster. Faster than fast. There was no thinking anymore, just bloodthirsty instinct and reflex. She ran, and deflected, with pure emotion, with no strategy or plan, just the wind in her hair and the fire in her veins. _Force! Obey me!_

 _Danger!_ screamed her senses, and she whirled, batting aside a barrage of laser bolts, kicking away a rocket before it could explode. She needed to close with these wardroids to do any damage to them. She gritted her teeth with a growl and charged, flinging herself through the air towards the closest one. _Kill it kill it kill it_ –

 _Danger!_ A giant metal claw reached out to smack her aside; she slashed at it – and a rocket exploded against her back. She slammed into the floor and bounced, rolling, screaming. It hadn’t broken her armour, not yet, but she couldn’t take another hit like that. She could hear the droid’s servos whining above her, angling its blasters, preparing to step on her-

 _NO!_ She flipped up, ignoring the protest in her back, her lightsabers carving scarlet tracks over the droid’s metal chassis. Something exploded and she jumped away. Caught sight of Quinn messing with his datapad, a look of concentration on his face. He backed away as she came at him again, then throwing himself backwards as a rocket followed her. She didn’t care, just yanked the datapad away from him and slashed it into quarters, then turned to run again as another volley of lasers came at her.

The one she’d slashed was limping. She shoved it with the Force, but it didn’t fall over. The other one was bearing down on her, firing grenades that she struggled to throw back instead of instinctively deflecting them with her sabers. Any that she managed to get close to it just bounced off its armour. She’d have to get more personal with it, and took another running leap forward. It hadn’t worked on the other droid, but now…

She landed on the undamaged droid and as it struggled to throw her off, she yanked the other one’s rocket arm towards them with the Force, and it fired.

She flipped backwards, dizzyingly high, as the droid beneath her exploded in a cloud of flame.

The other one was short work after that.

Quinn stumbled back in shock as she exploded first one droid, then the other. “Impossible- The analysis-” Every time she’d done a characteristic move, and the droids had reacted to it, she wasn’t there anymore, as if she could see it coming. _She_ _ **could**_ _see it coming. She’s a Sith. Emperor’s bones_ –

The droids gone, she turned on him with another horrible scream of rage and despair, flinging him through the air until he slammed against the wall of the chamber with a cry. She came after him like a thunderbolt, an iron grip locked around his neck, plastered helplessly against the wall. She raised both sabers over her head, ready to slash and tear. He didn’t struggle, only trying futilely to breathe as he felt his throat constricting implacably. Black spots were appearing before his eyes.

 _Kzzzzsshhhh!_ Two glowing rents appeared in the wall on either side of him, and she lowered her sabers, breathing hard with emotion. She released the grip on his throat as well, and he fell at her feet, gasping desperately for air, trembling with terror as he massaged his throat. She kicked him viciously, though her lightsabers fell silent. “Get up.”

He did, and she punched him with a shout so that he fell down again. How much would she torture him before she killed him? It was her right, as a betrayed Sith, and he didn’t expect any mercy.

She didn’t strike him again. “You idiotic fool! You thought a pair of _droids_ could defeat me? You’re stupider than any foe I’ve fought yet, when you ought to know me best! Do you even know what the Force is?”

Apparently he did not. “N-no. My lord.”

“Droids could never defeat me because they can’t feel the Force. They could never out-fight me. You did this all wrong. Out of _‘respect’?_ You Force-damned _fool_. I hate you. I hate you with every fibre of my being.” The snarl on her face told him she wasn’t lying. “But you’re too useful to kill. Get back to the ship and prep her for departure. I’ll be along shortly.”

She… was letting him live? For now, at least? He climbed to his feet again. “Will you… will you tell the others?”

She gave a short, mirthless laugh. “Even if I said nothing, they’ll know something happened. No, not yet. But I will. They should know. Now get out.”

“I understand. I swear it, if you let me stay, I’ll serve you faithfully for-”

“Get OUT!” she shrieked at him, and he was shocked to see tears in her eyes. But she’d lit her lightsabers again and he stumbled backwards in his haste to get away from her. Not that distance helped.

Vette was hanging around at the bottom of the Fury’s ramp in her borrowed Imperial uniform disguise. When she saw him, her eyes widened in horror, at his disheveled appearance, the bruises, the disturbed shock in his demeanour that no amount of ice could cover up. “Wh-what happened? Where is she?” She glared at him suddenly. “You didn’t leave her behind, did you?”

“No… no. She’s fine… physically. She’ll… be back soon.”

“What happened?”

“That’s not for me to tell,” he said, and made swiftly for the cockpit.

She was still screaming, even though her throat was raw, slashing the remnants of the wardroids to smaller and smaller pieces. She brought both arms over her head and threw them down again, blasting the metal shards to the far reaches of the room with an agonized howl.

And then she fell to her knees. Her fists, raised to attack again, slowly lowered and covered her face as she dropped her lightsabers, and she began to cry, to weep, to sob, as she’d never cried in her life before.

Quinn was supposed to be different. He had been different. But now he was just like the rest of them. She’d never had a lover who hadn’t betrayed her. Except the first one, and he was a one-night stand who ended up dead the next day. Every one of them had used her, tried to kill her, left her. She’d killed most of them. But Quinn was supposed to be different. She was never indulging in that emotion again.

_Then why had she spared him?_

She felt the soft tremour of footsteps through the grating, rapidly approaching, and then felt slim arms wrapping around her. “If I hadn’t sensed that was you, Vette, you would be dead right now.”

“I know. I’m sorry, Lina. What happened?”

She sobbed a bitter laugh. “What didn’t happen? Nothing happened. This was all a waste of time. There was nothing for us here in the first place.”

“Oookay… Did you guys break up?”

“Yes. …I don’t know.” More hot tears ran down her face. “It doesn’t matter. This is good. I was becoming too weak and soft. Now I can focus on what is really important.”

“No, you’re still Death Destroyer of Worlds and all, but it’s okay to be in love, too, right? I heard you and Jaesa talking about it once…”

She snorted. “No. Yes, Sith are allowed to love more than the apathetic Jedi, but do you think Darth Malgus worries about his wife? Even has a wife? Do you think Darth Ravage concerns himself with his heart when there’s an Empire to run? Love is an indulgence that interferes with power. No. It’s time to excise this flaw from my life. I am strong; I will be stronger. I don’t need anyone, only obedient subordinates. Alone, I will be truly undefeatable.”

“Yeah, you are,” Vette said, comforting without really believing it. Akuliina could tell. But she meant well. “But that sounds so lonely. I’ll be with you, okay?” She squeezed Akuliina.

“He was the last person I expected to betray me,” she murmured. “I would sooner have thought you would; Jaesa or Pierce much sooner. Not him. Not him.” She felt her face crumple again and she turned to put her arms around Vette and cling to her for comfort; inexcusably weak, horrifyingly weak, after everything she’d just said. But everything just wouldn’t stop hurting…

Vette barged into the cockpit. “What did you _do!?_ ”

“It’s not for me to say,” he said numbly, staring out the viewport without seeing it.

He heard the slide of metal on leather and glanced over to see Vette pointing her own pistol at him. “She _cried!_ She _never_ cries! It’s- it’s just so _wrong!_ _What did you do!?_ ”

“She… cried…?” Emperor doom him.

“Yes! You’re a terrible person, you know that?”

“I know,” he said softly.

Still pouting ferociously, Vette sheathed her blaster again. “Well, _Captain_ , she says to go to Corellia _now_ ’cause we’ve wasted enough time. Also don’t bother her until we arrive.”

“I’ll never bother her again.”

He slept in the cockpit that night rather than return to the crew quarters. At some point, he woke to see brown eyes staring balefully at him out of the darkness. “I know what you did. And if you ever do anything like it again, I’m not waiting for her permission to kill you.”

Jaesa left, and he didn’t sleep anymore that night.


	18. Chapter 14: The Wrath of the Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit disjointed, this chapter. Corellia is big. And I’m not so interested in the ‘plot’ as in these two emotionally unhealthy idiots. And also the game story got a bit silly here, with the whole 'manifestation of the Force' thing, so I scrapped that and replaced it with something that I like better.

Chapter 14: The Wrath of the Wrath

If she’d been distant and hard after Baras’s betrayal, she was remote and impenetrable now. He stayed on the ship, in the cockpit as much as he could, while she went to fight Baras and the Republic with Pierce, or Jaesa, or even Broonmark. A Talz was better company than him now, but that couldn’t hurt him more than the way she looked at him when they were around.

Why had she spared him, if only to kill him with looks? Why not transfer him – or kill him – and be done with it?

No, the worst part was when he left his customary monthly gift of peppernotes – he’d written down when her cycle was, and ever since Alderaan had been giving them to her at the appropriate time – and later found them in the refresher. A small thing, but it hurt.

He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. Well, he had only himself to blame. So he weathered it, in self-flagellation, until something would change.

She took a deep breath through her nose, fighting valiantly to hold on to her temper. “I just. Want. To _talk_. To Lord Vowrawn.” No one in this building believed her; she’d had to fight her way through three rounds of Sith just to reach the top floor. Not a good start for getting her potential ally to trust her. Or for her to trust him.

“We’ll kill you first!” A myriad of crimson lightsabers were brandished at her.

“Wait! You are no match for her,” said a new voice, an elderly voice, and the Sith apprentices faltered, making way for a dignified-looking pure-blood Sith with elaborate facial jewelry. “So, Baras has finally reached me. I concede; I only ask that I be spared the humiliation of decapitation.”

Akuliina sighed and put a hand to her forehead. “You’re very convincing, Lord Vowrawn. I almost feel like I _should_ attack you.” She glared at him. All this doubt, though logical and expected, was highly irritating. “Will refraining from killing you prove that I am here to protect you, not assassinate you?”

“Perhaps, perhaps not.” He raised a skeptical eyebrow over an amused smile. “Why should I trust that you won’t turn on me later? Why else would you bring your apprentice?”

“Oh, I’d hardly expect you to be foolish,” she answered with a snort. “But I am the Emperor’s Wrath, _not_ Baras’s apprentice, and while Baras lives, I need you alive.” And Jaesa was there to find the real assassin, the one who had slipped through Akuliina’s grasp in her sweep earlier.

“You’re very convincing, Lord Akuliina. I almost feel like I should trust you-”

“Master!” Jaesa cried. “There!”

A grenade bounced into the middle of the group of apprentices and exploded. Akuliina flung herself in front of Vowrawn, lightsabers crossed defensively, as a big alien came charging out of the room behind with a rocket launcher, roaring as it came. She braced herself. It was fast, and heavily armoured, and just _big_ , and rocket launchers were nothing for even Sith to sneeze at. But she’d had some practice at that recently, she thought darkly.

When the dust had settled and all the explosions had finished, the assassin bounty hunter lay dead in the centre of the room, and all of Vowrawn’s minions were dead or dying. But Vowrawn himself was still alive, in the corner where she’d put him, and surveying the destruction thoughtfully.

“That was close,” he commented, taking a few steps forward. “It seems clear that without your intervention, I would have been hard put to it.”

“Do you trust me now?” she asked irritably. “Enough for the time being? I can and will protect you, but only if you let me.”

He eyed her calculatingly. She realized quite clearly that he could believe she set up the assassin solely to gain his trust. But he pursed his lips and nodded. “Very well. I will go with you. May I ask why you hate Baras so?”

“Baras is scum,” she growled. “He betrayed me – as Sith do,” and she shot a glance at Jaesa, who rolled her eyes. She still didn’t quite believe Jaesa’s repeated platitudes of undying loyalty. “But I’m not forgiving him for it. I _hate_ him. And _he_ is no Voice of the Emperor. I’ve met the true Voice. Baras is an infant compared to him. To imagine him in charge of the Empire is _disgusting_.”

“Yes, yes, quite. I agree fully. I, too, met the Voice a long time ago. Such an experience leaves its mark, something Baras struggles to do except through comedy. That’s not all, though, is it?”

She shot him a look and stomped towards the elevator. She wasn’t talking to him about Quinn.

Quinn was eating a lonely dinner late after the others when Lord Vowrawn entered the mess. He stood quickly and bowed. “My lord.”

“Sit, sit,” Vowrawn said amiably, sitting across from him. “I’m just getting to know you all. Lord Akuliina is certainly a wonderful young woman, isn’t she, Captain?”

“Yes, she is,” Quinn answered guardedly. Vowrawn was smiling serenely, as if to put him at ease, but he had no idea what Vowrawn really wanted. While it was unlikely that he would betray them while they were protecting him, Quinn still didn’t trust him. Not with personal issues.

“And your feelings for her are very strong.” Vowrawn leaned his cheek against his hand casually.

“I serve her and the Empire to the best of my ability,” Quinn said stiffly.

“Yes, of course, but you also love her, don’t you?” Vowrawn sighed cheerfully. “I don’t blame you, Captain. She’s passionate, strong, smart, and beautiful – a deadly combination. If I were a hundred years younger, I might be interested in her myself!” He chuckled.

Quinn remained silent, but his heart was not, despite his best efforts.

“Hmm?” Vowrawn tilted his head. “What’s this? There’s guilt in with that love. Something’s happened between you recently, not that such isn’t obvious just to look at you two. …Ah, you tried to kill her, and lived? Her feelings for you must be strong as well. I thought they were, but it was difficult to tell before. Now, why would you do a foolish thing like that?”

Vowrawn was reading his mind, wasn’t he? Having Jaesa do it was bad enough. “My lord, this is highly… I don’t wish to talk about it.” He made to get up and leave.

“Stay,” Vowrawn said, gently but firmly, before he had managed to stand, and Quinn found himself staying. “I can tell you don’t trust me, and that’s wise of you. But I’m not going to betray you while I’m under your protection.”

How did one say ‘this isn’t any of your business’ to a member of the Dark Council? “I believe that, my lord, but I prefer to work without being distracted by my personal issues.” It hadn’t worked on Akuliina, so he didn’t expect it to work on a lord much older than her, but he had to try.

“So you like living in denial, do you?”

“Yes. It’s efficient.” Until it blew up in his face. He didn’t know how to solve his feelings like he did a mechanical fault or a lazy soldier. He didn’t know what else to do.

Vowrawn snorted a laugh. “Sounds like you’ve been through this conversation before.”

With himself, many times.

“Well, well, tell me all about it anyway, young man. You’re here to help me, so I’m here to help you.” The Sith smiled disarmingly. It was awfully disconcerting.

But somehow Quinn found himself haltingly confessing to his crimes, his sins, while Vowrawn listened with no hint of judgement on his face, which confused him a great deal.

“So Baras threatened to kill you, did he? Have you mentioned that to her?”

Quinn stared at the table. “No, my lord. That’s no excuse.” And Lord Akuliina, for all of her strengths, was not blessed with an overabundance of empathy, certainly not now after the fact.

“True, you could have lied to him. You could have betrayed him, instead of her.”

Quinn lowered his head. He could have. “What’s done is done, my lord. I must live with that, and give thanks that I have even the smallest opportunity to repent – that I may continue to serve.”

“Your loyalty is undivided now, yes?”

“Completely and utterly. I will serve her to my death, Baras be hanged.”

“You’ll have to do something very impressive to convince her of your devotion and worthiness now, I fear. Hopefully not literally to your death, not yet – you seem quite competent, we could use more men like you in the Empire.”

“I know.” About doing something impressive.

“But she’s worth it, isn’t she?”

To see her shining in her power and confidence, her sexy arrogance, the most beautiful person in the galaxy… “She is the true future of the Empire.”

“A rather dry response for a man supposedly in love. But you’re not wrong.”

Quinn dared glance up. “Have… have you ever been in love, my lord?”

“Many times, Captain. Most recently, with power. But power is an elusive, cruel mistress – you’d be better off with women. Even if _she_ tends to be elusive and cruel herself.”

“Understood, my lord.”

Vowrawn gave him a small smile and rose, leaving Quinn alone with the forgotten remains of his meal. What had that all been about? What was Vowrawn after? He couldn’t figure it out for the life of him, only the nagging feeling that he’d said too much.

She couldn’t sleep at nights, which only added to her crankiness during the day. Quinn was trying to stay out of her way, did his duty even more impeccably than before, which she wouldn’t have thought possible, only spoke when spoken to. She couldn’t finish this mission without him. And yet every time she looked at him, or thought of him, she shook with… she didn’t know what. And at night, she missed him, missed his touch, his whispered, breathless voice, the way he’d hold her while she fell asleep, the way she could hold him and lean her head against the broad expanse of his shoulders.

He’d tried to _kill_ her. He might be trying to atone now, he might be sincere in his devotion, but he couldn’t erase the past. She should _not_ be lying up thinking about him. …Yet she couldn’t sleep.

On the positive side, Darth Vowrawn was possibly the loveliest Sith on the Dark Council, the affable grandfather she’d never had, though she could feel the durasteel gauntlet veiled beneath his velvet glove. He was hiding on their ship while she went out to deal with Baras’s support on Corellia; the theory was he would be better hidden among a small group than among the might of Armageddon Battalion, who had more suitable targets to hit anyway.

She wasn’t sure who was playing host to whom; she was certainly hosting Vowrawn in that he was staying on her ship. But he also seemed to be trying to observe her mental state, to ferret out what her relationships with her crew were, in the hopes of playing psychiatrist or some such. And he was Sith, of course she didn’t trust him.

“Captain Quinn is a very impressive individual,” he said shortly after he arrived.

She shot him a glare. She still wasn’t interested in talking about Quinn. Normally, she’d gloat over having scored such a competent officer – or would, if that didn’t make him a target for poaching or elimination – but she didn’t need Vowrawn’s meddling now. “Yes, and?”

“I meant a compliment, my dear. It’s your good fortune he works for you.”

She knew all that. Quinn was a good part of the reason she’d been as successful to this point as she had been. But she wasn’t going to forgive him for what he did. But if she reacted wrong, Vowrawn would read weakness in her somewhere. Unconcern was probably her best bet. “It is indeed. And?”

Vowrawn’s smile was knowing and it made her uncomfortable. “Your feelings for him are strong, but take care not to break him before you’ve finished sorting them out.”

She snarled halfheartedly and turned away, accompanied by Vowrawn’s indulgent chuckle.

Vowrawn’s people were tracking down a Colonel Senks for her to go intimidate – or kill, if she felt like it. She had spent the day fighting the Republic instead, with some idiotic young politician. An idiotic, charming, handsome young man. She was drained of all feeling, dangerously apathetic; she almost didn’t have the spirit to sass him back whenever he said something dumb or flirtatious. This wasn’t good for a being whose fuel was emotion.

“Jaesa,” she asked dully, “how exactly do you go about catching a man? Temporarily, that is. It’s been a long time.”

“Ah, I know where to go. I thought you’d never have an interest! It’s great sport. Shall we have a girls’ night out, master? But not Vette. She doesn’t seem the type.”

“Nah, I’m good,” Vette said. “Have… fun, I guess?”

“We will,” Jaesa said smugly. Akuliina did not respond, but she got up and followed Jaesa.

As they left the ship, they passed Quinn, who was checking the landing gear. He glanced up and saw them. “Where-” he began, before choking the rest off. He knew it wasn’t any business of his where they were going, this late in the evening.

She glared at him. “ _Nowhere_. I’m going for some _R and R_ , while a _major battle for Corellia_ rages. Anything else you’d like?”

“No, my lord.” He backed off and she could feel his wounded recognition of her reference. Oh, she wasn’t done punishing him yet. She didn’t care what Vowrawn said. Much.

When picking up soldiers at the bar proved insufficient to distract her, she and Jaesa went to one of the few still-operating brothels in Coronet City. It was busy, and she booked ten males. It was expensive. She didn’t care. She felt dead inside.

Surrounded by flesh, writhing, even convulsing in physical pleasure, yet still unsatisfied in her spirit, she finally realized – Quinn was the only one she wanted. Not for his physical charms or abilities, or at least not just for those, but because she’d gotten used to him. No, not that she’d gotten used to him. He _had_ been different from all the others, and it would be well-nigh impossible to find another man who felt the same about her, who meant the same to her.

But she didn’t trust him. She hated him. Didn’t she? How could she want him and hate him at the same time? His very face (his handsome face) filled her with fury. But she also wanted things to go back the way they were because she wanted to kiss that face.

She would have to stop punishing him eventually, anyway, even if things didn’t go back. When? Soon. How soon?

When her heart stopped jabbing her with ice whenever she looked at him.

She smelled of alcohol and perfume when she returned to the ship later that night, moving slow and tired and sore, and he observed her from the cockpit dispassionately. He knew where she’d been.

He had to endure her tormenting. At least long enough that she’d grant him a transfer. Or else he was going to end up doing something rash.

The worst part was he still loved her.

It was a couple days later that Vette came in with a datapad, giggling madly. “Oh my goodness, Lina, you have to hear this. It was a message from that Colonel Senks guy you didn’t kill, and he sent this ‘for your entertainment’.”

Akuliina raised an eyebrow. “Oh? It must be good, from the way you’re reacting.”

“Well, I mean, listen to this!” Vette cleared her throat and began. “Voice of an Empire: The Memoirs of Darth Baras.”

“Oh, Force,” Jaesa said, cackling.

“Only the most powerful, well-respected and influential Sith stand a chance of becoming the Emperor’s Voice. I was the perfect candidate. But when the Emperor chose me, my apprentice grew jealous. In a fit of heretical treason, my former apprentice challenged me to a duel. Through me, the Emperor judged my apprentice unworthy. Humbled, my apprentice bowed to my superior power and accepted death. The next day, the Dark Council recognized me as the Voice of the Emperor.”

Vette finished, grinning, and Akuliina stared, uncertain whether to laugh or be angry. She was leaning towards furious indignation at Baras’s presumptions, but the others were enjoying it so much…

“Ha!” Vowrawn laughed from the corner he’d claimed. “Capital! Baras always had a bit too much of a taste for the theatrical. I can fairly hear him reading it aloud now.”

Akuliina gave in and laughed. “He certainly thinks he’s got it in the bag, if he’s already writing the future into his memoirs.”

Vowrawn beamed at her. “Won’t it be fun to dash that future?”

She clenched a fist. “I have been living for nothing more for a long time.”

The looming, half-mechanical, half-flesh monstrosity was stomping inexorably up the ramp. He’d sent Vette with Vowrawn up the hull access hatch while he, Jaesa, and Broonmark attempted to stop it here.

That wasn’t going to work. A crimson lightsaber flashed, and Jaesa was hurled backwards, her duel ended abruptly. She was getting back to her feet, but she looked unsteady, not in any shape to attack it again in the next couple seconds. And seconds were all they had.

If he could get close enough, he could fire his blaster right into the monster’s skull without it blocking. But it would probably kill him, or at least cut his arm off.

It was worth a shot. What did he have to lose? This was all for her.

The cyborg Sith stared into Quinn’s burning eyes and seemed to pause. Quinn didn’t hesitate, rising from his crouch and dashing forward, pistol raised to fire.

She exited the Jedi’s stronghold and pulled out her commlink, opening a line to Vowrawn’s field agent. “Come in, Shadow. Mission successful.”

“Shadow here. Dispatching Armageddon Battalion to secure the Jedi’s bunker. But there’s been an attack on Darth Vowrawn and your crew.”

“Put me through to them if at all possible,” she ordered.

“Yes, my lord.”

A few nervous moments of silence, then Vette’s voice came through, jostled, breathless. “So I guess you heard the news. Some super-fast, mega-potent baddie. With a lightsaber. We’re on the run now. Taking Vowrawn to a safe house in the Imperial Legislature. He wants you to meet us there.”

“Is the attacker still at large? You didn’t kill this one?”

“That’s a laugh. I don’t think we even scratched him. Get here soon, Lina, we need you.”

“I’ll be there as quickly as I can,” she promised, throwing a leg over her Amzab.

She marched into the Imperial Legislature and was met by Vette, who led her to a chamber in the back, almost a vault. Vowrawn turned to meet her, an exhilarated grin on his face. “Ah, you made it! This is heating up, isn’t it? Baras has taken off the sparring gloves. This assassin was the most lethal to date.”

“What happened?” she demanded.

“The attack was sudden and vicious. There was no panic, no confusion. To a man – er, and woman, and… alien – your people stared into the face of Death and did not flinch. Captain Quinn in particular must be commended. He took on the assailant with no mortal concern.”

Her lip curled derisively. “I’m sure he did. That doesn’t forgive him for what he did before. Where is he, by the way? Hiding?”

They all paused awkwardly, and she felt ice congeal in her gut.

“He’s in the hospital, down the hall,” Vette said finally. “He did take on some kind of Sith head-on-”

She whirled and was gone.

He was already floating in a kolto tank when she barged into his room, Force-shoving security out of her way. His eyes were closed peacefully, a massive bandage patched onto his side. He looked already dead. The doctor in attendance took one look at her, and tried to give her his medical report, no doubt surmising who she was. She waved it away. She could feel him through the Force, feel what had been done to him. He’d taken a lightsaber to the gut and somehow survived.

He was so still, breathing so faintly. The peep of the heartbeat monitor seemed so weak.

“You _idiot!_ ” she screamed at the kolto tank, and the others in the room took a big step away from her. “What did you do that for? Did you think I would forgive you if you got yourself killed? Killed fighting a foe out of your league?” She took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to remain under some semblance of control in this public space. _He said I have no control_. “Well think again, Captain, because I’ll never forgive you! If you die, I’ll- I’ll get Murlesson to Force-bind your ghost to my spirit and you’ll be stuck with me for all eternity! So don’t you dare die, Captain! For your own good!”

She turned on her heel and stalked out, feeling all her fire reignite at once. She would get that assassin. She would get him good.

She didn’t have to wait long. An hour later, as she was brooding on the roof, sirens began going off all over the Legislature, piercing, urgent. She ran for the safe-room.

Vowrawn was observing the security footage of the entrance. “Why, there he is again. He’s certainly persistent, isn’t he?”

She took a look and her eyes blazed. “Vette, Jaesa, Pierce …Broonmark, get Vowrawn out of here. I’ll take the assassin.” The cyborg giant was laying waste to the Empire’s defenses, slashing turrets into scrap and men into meat. Lasers seemed to bounce off him. How like one of Baras’s pawns, to further his ambition regardless of the wounds to the Empire.

“Where are we going, my lord?” Pierce asked.

“What about Quinn?” Vette asked.

“He won’t have time to raid the hospital if he wants to catch you. Captain Quinn will be just fine. Head for the rocket train. Take it anywhere.” She bared her teeth. “Nothing matters except killing him.”

“The Force be with you,” Vowrawn said cheerfully as her group shepherded him out and down the hall to the back.

“Oh, it is,” she growled, smiling grimly, and strode down the hall in the other direction.

She waited at the top of the stairs; the assassin came into view momentarily. “Draahg. You keep returning like a bad credit.” She looked him over, at the implants that replaced his eyes, his jaw, at the seared flesh along his exposed scalp. “A really bad credit.”

He spread his hands. “I told you, Akuliina dear, I can’t be killed.” His voice was still resonant and melodious, but there was something metallic about it. He’d had to have had his throat replaced. “Best just to lay down your lightsabers now. Baras has already won, you know. There’s no reason to continue this pointless struggle. And I will kill you painfully if you resist.”

Her lightsabers sprang to life in her hands. “Not half as painfully as I will kill you just for getting in my way all the time.” She leaped towards him; he charged towards her; they met in the middle of the stairs, lightsabers sending sparks flying as they clashed again and again. He was driving her back up the stairs, though she held the high ground, and she let him – Vowrawn was no longer there to be threatened, but she had to feign that he was, had to tie up Draahg as long as she could so they could proceed to duel without distraction.

But Draahg was not so easily distracted from his mission; something in his armour beeped, his head tilted, and then he turned and ran for the entrance again.

“Coward!” she bellowed. “You run from me again?”

“Nice bluff, my dear, but your charge is getting away and I can’t allow that. Come after me if _you_ dare!”

She growled and sprinted, leaping over his head and landing before him, assaulting him with one blade after another. _Now_ she dug her feet in, resisted his weight, the pressure of his Force powers. But on he came, dauntless, and for all her speed and strength, she hadn’t broken through his guard yet, hadn’t touched him. Step by step, she fought him as he slowly pressed on towards the train station.

As they approached, she heard yelling, and saw the soldiers around the station in a flurry of activity – and she saw Broonmark just vanishing inside. Not good. She needed more time. Not to mention, keep collateral damage to a minimum. The soldiers began to open fire on her and Draahg, aiming at Draahg whenever they had a clear shot, but again, Draahg shrugged off their blasts.

“Get out of the way!” she yelled at the station guards, the soldiers manning the turrets. “He’ll kill you! Leave this to me!”

“My lord!” The hail of fire only increased.

They weren’t going to do it, were they. “That’s a frakking order! Get out of the frakking way!”

Draahg roared and swung his hand at her, taking her off guard and hurling her into the wall of the station, leaving a dent. The soldiers scattered, though a couple of unlucky ones were caught in the explosion of a turret as Draahg wrenched it from the ground with the Force and hurled it at her.

She slashed it to pieces before it could touch her; Draahg was right behind it, bearing down on her yet again, grabbing her wrists instead of locking blades again, holding her sabers away from him. She kicked forward, using him as a wall to walk up, with a kick in the face for good measure, and wrenched her wrists away with a flip, screaming her frustration and stabbing forward with both sabers.

Too late she realized she’d left the way clear for him to go up the ramps to the platforms. He parried her sabers into the ground and ran, heavy steps shaking the structure. She was after him, leaping up the stairs in a single bound, careening around corners, bouncing off walls in an effort to get ahead of him. He’d gone to the level above the trains, flinging his lightsaber casually at the safety force-field controls, and jumping, landing squarely on the departing train on which she could feel Vowrawn and her companions. The train shuddered with his impact.

“Get back here, you!” she shrieked, launching herself after him. In moments, Vowrawn might be dead. If she missed this jump… it was pulling away very quickly…

She made the jump, landing squarely before the armoured behemoth, lightsabers in guard position. The wind was already whistling around them, the train swaying back and forth beneath them, and it was only going to get faster. A tunnel was approaching rapidly, the roof low enough to knock them both from the train unless they got down in a hurry.

He twirled his lightsaber dramatically, preparing to stab down into the train compartment, to carve his way and slaughter all within. She flung out a hand, and he was blasted off the top of the train, bouncing, rolling along the tracks. It looked painful, she noted with glee. She jumped after him, lightsabers poised to strike. He sensed her coming, must have, and rolled once more at the last second; her impact left a small crater in the tracks and the rail shook on its repulsors.

“And now, Draahg dear,” she hissed venomously, “we _fight_.”

He was standing again, facing her, and his cybernetic face split in a malevolent grin. “If you truly wish to die first, I will be happy to oblige you.”

She sprinted forward to attack him again. She should have been exhausted by this point; instead, she only felt the adrenaline of combat in her veins. Her body throbbed with battle-lust, the desire to rend Draahg’s body to oblivion, for all he’d done to her – for trying to kill her, for supporting her hated enemy… for… trying to kill Quinn.

Draahg’s smile remained. “Where does your fire come from, my dear? Are you angry that I threaten your minions? Your loyalty to them is commendable… were it not born of the Light Side.”

“Shut up! Does _this_ come from the Light?” she shrieked at him, hacking at his defenses.

“I saw his heart as he attacked me, you know. He _loves_ you. And you love _him_. After all he’s done to you, and you want to do right by him? That only comes from the Light Side. You are _pathetic_ , Akuliina Volkova. You can’t even be the Emperor’s Wrath correctly.”

He was goading her, trying to make her make a mistake in her anger. If that was what he wanted, he could keep doing it. She was well-acquainted with anger. She knew how to direct it, not control it, never control it, one did not _control_ anger, the purest of dark passions; she knew how to let it burn her from the inside until all around her was caught up in her storm.

She screamed, hurling herself forward, casting herself into the inferno of the Force, and stabbed.

Draahg made a slight grunt of discomfort, took a step forward onto her saber as if to taunt her, never breaking eye contact, his saber lifted to cleave down on her.

She snarled horribly, pulled her lightsaber upwards with a roar, splitting him from sternum to skull.

He fell at her feet, nearly completely split in two.

She snarled at his body. “Let’s see you ‘not die’ from that!” He was still and silent, and she slowly sagged, feeling all her weariness settle on her like the weight of a planet, letting her guard down.

He still didn’t move, even as she let her shoulders slump and deactivated her lightsabers, returning them to her sides. He must really have been dead. She took deep breaths, gasping in air, so much she began to feel light-headed.

She heard applause and turned to see Vowrawn watching. “Well done, well done! Yes, you certainly have enough power to challenge Baras now.”

“What did you come back for?” she snapped at him, not all of her rage spent yet. “Were you planning to make it easier for him to kill you?”

Vowrawn chuckled. “I knew you would win. And if not, I would never be able to run far enough or fast to survive. If you couldn’t handle this, you would be of no use to the Emperor… or to me.”

True enough. “And now? Are we finished on Corellia?”

“Yes.” Vowrawn’s smile hardened. “Time to take the fight to Baras directly.”


	19. Chapter 15: Troth

Chapter 15: Troth

The great ornate door of the Dark Council chamber rose before her and she strode in at Vowrawn’s side, glowering, straight and proud in her red light battle armour. The Dark Council was arranged on either side of the chamber, six seats to a side, though some of those seats were empty; ahead was a great empty throne for the Emperor. More symbolic than practical now, she knew… and yet an ever-present reminder of who their true master was. She nodded to the one man on the Dark Council whom she knew personally, the young red Zabrak named Murlesson with the red hair and baleful yellow eyes, present via hologram from his ship; he nodded back gravely. The power in the room was thick as a cloud, intoxicating and heady. She felt her eyes brighten under its influence.

In the centre of the room, Darth Baras strutted, declaiming things she had no interest in. “That had better be Darth Vowrawn coming through those doors,” he said without turning to see them.

“Sorry, Baras, I thought I’d be fashionably late for this occasion. After all, we have a touching reunion to witness!”

“Don’t act like you were expecting me, Baras,” she said, syrupy sweet. It had been so long since she’d seen him in person, and now all her hatred woke from embers to lick at her heart.

“Interesting,” Darth Marr purred, leaning forward to see more.

“This isn’t the time for one of your games, Vowrawn,” Darth Ravage said.

“This is hardly Vowrawn’s game,” she said, stepping forward arrogantly as Vowrawn shrugged and went to his seat. “I am the Emperor’s Wrath, chosen by the supreme master himself. I know his will. And Baras is not the Voice.”

“This is the truth, my fellows,” Vowrawn said, taking his place. “You are the victims of a ruthless and deceitful power grab.”

Baras snorted. “Vowrawn, for whatever reason – greed, jealousy – you’ve refused to accept reality. This is a desperate attempt.” He turned to the rest of the Council, raised his voice theatrically. “Hear me, Dark Council. This _child_ is not our Emperor’s Wrath – she is Vowrawn’s illusion. The Emperor will inform me what is to be done with Vowrawn. For now, assist me in destroying this rabble.”

Akuliina sneered. “Don’t hide behind the council, coward.”

“Fine,” said Darth Ravage, standing and reaching for his lightsaber. “Let us swat this gnat and move on.” She reached for her own lightsaber, ready to fight. She couldn’t handle all seven of the lords present at once – though Vowrawn wouldn’t fight her – but she was damned well going to make a valiant effort.

“No,” Darth Marr growled, still leaning forward in scrutiny, fingertips steepled. “Baras claims to be the Voice. Volkova claims to be the Wrath. I will not provoke the Emperor. The one who lives speaks truth.” Ravage scowled but sat down again. Murlesson smirked.

“Fine,” Baras said. “The master will grant the slave’s last wish. The Emperor calls for your death. Attack me if you dare.”

“I was never your slave, old man,” Akuliina shot back defiantly, and allowed herself a wicked, cackling grin as she lit her lightsabers one after the other, joyful adrenaline flooding into her. “You can’t handle me now!” She darted forward, charging that hated mask. When he prepared to parry her, she sidestepped, dropping into a crouch to sweep his legs. He stumbled forward, but as he regained his balance he swung his saber behind him, protecting himself from her next attack.

“A good opening, but can you keep it up?” He’d righted himself and turned to face her, holding his saber in both hands, following her as she stalked around him.

She swayed lithely as she slid forward, stopping, sliding back, varying her tempo, forcing him to constantly adjust to her. “Of course I can. The sight of you fills me with enough fury to fight for days. Let’s see you keep up, old man.” She attacked; he defended and retreated; she attacked again; he pushed her back with the Force but she was ready and only gave up a few feet.

“Your youth and enthusiasm is nothing next to power and experience. A pity you’ll never have time to learn that.” He stepped forward, going on the offensive, she skipped backwards, forcing him to overextend if he wanted to reach her. He didn’t take the bait and she smirked at him.

“Keep going like this and I’ll die of old age before you manage to kill me.”

“Are you nearly done trash-talking each other yet?” Murlesson complained from his seat.

“Hardly,” she said, laughing wickedly. Her hatred was in full violence, but her fury had still not reached its peak. “Come on, old man. Make me angry. I dare you.” She swooped forward, spinning, lightsabers flashing; he parried and parried and counterattacked low; she hopped over it and swung back with both sabers; he blocked in the nick of time.

He reached out with his other hand, under the block, and zapped her with lightning. She reeled, having forgotten how fond Baras was of Force lightning – oh, if only her strategist were with her! She flipped away before he could capitalize on it, nearly flubbing the landing with a twitch. That had _hurt_. And her hair must be awful now.

“Thank you, that will do nicely.” She gathered her breath and let it out in a furious howl before sprinting towards him, leaping into the air before him, over the lightning, stepping off his head and over. She’d nicked that hideous mask-helm on her way by, and heard it fall in pieces to the floor by the time she’d landed with a thud heavier than her feminine body ought to create.

Baras laughed heartily, shaking his head free of the shards, spinning to shoot more lightning at her. She tried to dodge instead of block and it caught her anyway, sending her reeling to one knee while agony riddled her body, wreathing her, sparking off her lightsabers. Having realized he couldn’t keep up with her in hand-to-hand combat, he was going to try to wear her down from a distance with the power of the Force. “Had enough, _child?_ Can you feel your grip on life slipping? Why persist in this futile gesture of vengeance? Let go, embrace your death.”

She forced herself slowly back to her feet, twitching and writhing under the influence of the electricity, and managed to get her lightsabers in front of her, to channel the energy through them and safely away from her, though she was still afflicted by jerks beyond her control. But she was safe-ish, now. She snarled a smile. “Are you going to talk me to death then, old man? If you had shown me this power sooner, I might actually have respected you a little.” And not on helpless prisoners, either.

He looked exactly how she had expected him to without his mask – fat-faced, bald, wrinkled, with grey sun-starved skin and stigma of Dark Side around his mouth, his eyes. “You, the spoiled child of luxury, the blunt club of destruction? You are a stupid, violent specimen of a Sith. You have no respect for subtlety!” He raised his arms higher, trying to overwhelm her with power.

“No,” she growled, that death-mask grin fixed on her face. “I have no subtlety. That is who I am! But I am a blunt club of destruction for the Emperor! You serve only yourself!”

“You think you serve the Emperor, but you’re as much a pawn of _them_ as you ever were of me.”

She shook her head, pacing around him, batting away lightning attacks. “A pathetic lie. But I don’t even care, because I hate you. I hate you more than anyone else in the galaxy. And yet I’m grateful to you, too, as a true Sith ought. I would have been your attack dog much longer if you’d bothered to retain my loyalty… but you went and gave me my own leash, my motivation, everything I ever needed to destroy you. So reap the rewards of your own folly!”

“My folly? My attempt to be merciful in granting you a swift end, more like! You have only yourself to blame for all that has happened since you set out on your misguided journey of rebellion!”

She pointed one of her lightsabers at him. “You are the one the blame for everything to do with the disappearance of the true Voice, the division in the Council, the division in the Empire! I will not abide you in power! I will kill you here and now and rid the universe of you!”

That fat grey face smiled slyly. “Even now, I sense these are not your full feelings. What else do you have to hide, child?”

She laughed. “That’s for me to know and you to go to the grave wondering about.” _You ruined one of the most loyal sons of the Empire for no good reason. And for that I will kill you brutally_. She charged again, lightsabers crackling with stolen lightning, forcing Baras back on the defensive. He brought his lightsaber forward at the last moment, and tried to Force-push her back, tried to blast her back with lightning, and his fingers sparked, she felt a slight shove, and no more.

Baras’s eyes popped. “No, my power!”

“Oh, thank you for informing me about it,” she said, and increased her attack, hacking, hacking, beating him down with all of her hatred. He was hard-pressed, backing away, and it didn’t look like he had any more tricks up his sleeve. She feinted; he fell for it; she slashed, shattering his lightsaber into fragments that clattered to the ground, and pointed her lightsaber at his throat. “You are finished!”

“Make him kneel!” Murlesson called, looking very entertained, and she smirked at him. Baras was not Thanaton.

Baras turned away from her, away from the lethality of her lightsabers waiting in her clenched, trembling hands. He was within her power, yet… she wanted to see him squirm in all his pathetic failure. “I call upon the Dark Council to kill this fool! Now! The Emperor commands it! Darth Marr, strike on the Emperor’s behalf! Or suffer his disfavour!”

“I believe I’ll take my chances,” Marr said calmly, and she shivered in delight at the dignity and power in his voice.

“Ravage, has your sense left you as well? Defend me! Defend the Voice!”

Ravage shook his head. “I will not stand in the way of the Emperor’s Wrath.”

Baras turned to her in rage, tried to swat her aside with a Force-push that barely ruffled her white hair. “You think you’ve won? You think you can silence the Emperor’s true Voice? Deliver the death blow, then. From beyond darkness, I shall strike at you! Someday, vengeance will be mine!” His voice was getting hoarse.

“Someday, someday, someday.” She sneered at him. “When my powers are even greater than yours, old man? You prattle on so. For now, my vengeance is sweet, and pleasing to my only master.” She lunged forward, stabbing him through the heart.

Baras gurgled and collapsed. Too quick. She had killed him too quick. And it hadn’t been a completely clean win; he’d lost his powers, been weakened, before she could finish him. Quinn’s droids had been a more satisfying fight. At least it was done with.

“At last, the end of Baras,” Vowrawn said, beaming. “The air clears, and my lungs breathe deeply again. You have proven that you are truly touched by the Emperor. The Dark Council knows that the Emperor’s Wrath has free reign.”

“You are acknowledged, Wrath,” said Darth Marr. “Your actions will not be challenged as long as they do not contradict our own.”

“You are answerable only to our ultimate master,” said Vowrawn.

“We must see that no other selfish ambitions threaten the stability of the Empire,” she declared. “I am ready to work with you to ensure our rightful dominance in the galaxy.” She saw Murlesson tilt his head and frowned slightly at him. _Don’t undermine me, boy, even in your mad twisted hatred_.

Vowrawn stood. “Let the enemies of the Empire tremble! The Emperor’s Wrath shall consume them all!” As one, the Council stood with him, and bowed their heads to her.

She lifted her own head proudly. “Take care, then. I’ll return when necessary.” She waved her fingers sardonically and strode for the door. Her work here was done.

He became aware of dim blue light through his eyelids, and decided he’d been sleeping long enough. Why had he been sleeping so long? He was probably late for his shift.

No. He’d been stabbed, nearly fatally, and dragged away by Broonmark before the assassin could finish him off. He hadn’t expected to wake up again in the first place.

But now he was awake, so he ought to get back to work before Akuliina got any angrier at him, as she no doubt was. He didn’t feel in pain at all. He must have been in kolto for quite a while.

Was Akuliina even still there? Perhaps she had left him behind once and for all. Perhaps he was still on Corellia, abandoned, fallen between the cracks of the Empire’s systems. Maybe… the assassin had killed her.

He opened his eyes, blinking against even the dim light of the empty kolto tank, and figured that if he was waking up in the Fury’s medbay, that she wasn’t dead, and she hadn’t left him behind. In fact, she was sitting on the other cot, reading something on her datapad.

“You’ll strain your eyes, my lord,” he rasped through a disused throat, and had the satisfaction of seeing her jump in surprise.

She jumped up, leaning over him, still looking surprised – and even a little worried? “Quinn!” Then thunderclouds gathered in her eyes as he’d expected. “You could have _died_ , stupid! How dare you? And what’s with all this ‘my lord’? That’s not what you’re to call me! We established this!”

She’d forgiven him. _She’d forgiven him_. It was like a new day dawned in his heart, and he felt a slightly foolish smile cross his face. That was his furious angel. “It was to serve you, my lady.”

“If I wanted you dead, I’d have done it myself, _don’t_ do it again,” she huffed grumpily, plumping herself down on the edge of his cot, her arms folded across her chest.

“You _were_ killing me, slowly,” he said softly, tempted to reach out to her, but not daring to yet. “It was either that or kill myself and have done with it.”

She blinked and pouted at the far wall. “’msry.”

“I beg your pardon, I didn’t hear you, my lady.”

“I’m not saying it again,” she said haughtily, and he smiled.

A thought occurred to him. “How long have I been unconscious?”

“A month in kolto, another week in recovery.” She hesitated, then said coldly: “Baras is dead.”

He sighed in relief, letting his head rest back on his pillow. “Good. I hope he was not too difficult for you.”

“He was a fat old man. Of course it wasn’t too difficult.” She nodded towards the datapad. “I got the recording from Vowrawn. We can watch it later, if you wish.”

“I’d… like that.” Confirmation that he was free from a master who cared nothing for him other than as a mindless tool, and she’d said ‘we’. Both very reassuring things. “When shall I return to my duties, my lady?”

“When you feel ready,” she said. “We’ve been getting by without you, but things just don’t run the same without you. And there’s been the transition, and I need someone to help me organize my new holdings and subordinates and-” She stopped abruptly, just when he was getting excited – or worried – about the new challenges ahead of him. “But you’re not to worry about that at least until tomorrow. For now, continue to rest. I want you in peak condition as soon as possible.”

“Yes, my lady.” He smiled. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“Of course you would be. And of course I require you on my missions. I can’t leave my pilot and strategist in Dromund Kaas, what a waste. But there will be people to delegate while we’re away.”

“Missions, my lady?” Thank goodness. He wanted action, too. But she couldn’t help but drag him into it, so he was safe on that account.

She tossed her head. “I _am_ the Emperor’s Wrath.”

“You are.” She’d unfolded her arms, and her hands were resting at her sides on the bed. He reached out and covered one with his own hand, and she jumped again, but didn’t move away. “And I love you.”

She stared at him, her face unreadable but looking strangely young and fragile in the dim blue light, then tried to affect prideful unconcern. “Do you, no-”

“Do you love me?”

She stared even longer.

“Akuliina.”

She took a deep breath, looking away from his eyes again. Under his hand, he felt a faint tremour in hers.

She didn’t want to say it. She was furious at herself for it, but… she was afraid to.

 _Look at him_ , the Force whispered to her. _Look how open he is, completely vulnerable, for you, waiting on your word_. And that openness was intoxicating, drawing her – she wanted to dive in, claim him, make him her own. But that would have meant making herself his, too.

_He loves you. He’s different from the others, still. He’d do anything for you, including get himself killed again. Foolish, but loyal, and endearing… and deserving something in return. An answer, at the very least._

_Besides, that’s how you feel too, isn’t it?_

“Yes.”

He stroked her hand. “Why is it so hard for you to say?”

She glared at him without any real acrimony. “Because it requires me to be _vulnerable_. To show _weakness_. And I _hate_ that.” _You are my weakness_ , she’d said once, and meant it still. That was probably as close as she was ever getting to saying ‘I love you’ aloud. She lowered her gaze again. “Especially with everything that’s happened between us… I almost gave up on trusting anyone again.” Forget about Draahg’s taunting about the Light Side. The fact was, if she couldn’t have Quinn, she didn’t want anyone.

“Truly?” He didn’t believe her, she could tell. Because she was young? How insulting.

“You doubt me?”

“No.”

“Your heart says otherwise,” she said sternly. “Don’t lie to me again, even to placate me.”

“Yes, my lady.”

“And if you break my heart again, I really will kill you.”

“Akuliina…” He struggled to a sitting position and reached out to her. She came willingly, wrapping her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder as he closed his arms around her, where she’d longed to be for weeks. He was warm, his breathing even and soothing, his voice deep and soft, and she could hear the tiny noises his mouth made when he wasn’t speaking. “You have my most sincere apologies for everything I’ve ever done to you.”

“I know,” she whispered. “The time between your betrayal and now… that is sealed for me. We will never speak of it again. If there is anything lasting between us, that is how it has to be.”

“I understand. You need never doubt me again. I have no more doubts. About anything. Especially you.”

She raised her head and looked in his deep blue eyes, her own unwontedly serious. “Don’t… leave my side again… Malavai.”

“Akuliina-” He reached up to kiss her at the same time she leaned in, and for long minutes he was lost in the sweetness of her mouth, and she felt a flutter in her heart she hadn’t felt in a long, long time. Yes. He was hers… and she was his. She’d humble herself that much, only for him. And he’d never betray her again. Probably.

Right now she could drown in kisses, kisses she’d been starved for, feel his hands on her back, feel her hands in his dark hair… He needed a haircut. And a shave.

She wanted him for more than kisses, but pulled away before she could lose control. “I should let you rest.”

“But I’ve _been_ resting,” he said, a little petulantly, resting his hands on her hips.

She smiled wickedly. “Trust me, it’s all or nothing. So take this chance while you can.” She kissed him one more time, slow and sweet and tortuously teasing, before withdrawing. “I’ll see you in the morning, Captain.”

“Sleep well, my lady.” He smiled fondly at her, and she smiled back.

They were headed back to Dromund Kaas, for the first time in a very long time, it seemed to him. The Dark Council had turned over Baras’s former holdings, including his spy network and what had been previously Darth Vengean’s chambers, to her – as was tradition when a Sith was defeated. It seemed she preferred to make her luxurious apartment her main base of operations, but she was frequently at the Sith Sanctum, often with Jaesa, who had become a respected Lord in her own right. And her military personnel had their own barracks, led by Pierce, and a small but growing contingent of soldiers. She had resources, and was managing them all quite capably… but there was still plenty for him to do.

He was a little surprised to see Ensign- er, Commander- no, Lieutenant Slinte around the barracks as well. “With Baras dead, there was no need for him to remain on Kuat, when he belongs to me,” she said. “I _think_ he’s loyal. Still, his main talent is logistics, so keep him away from intelligence.”

“Yes, my lady.” And he was very pleased to find a brand new uniform, with brightly polished boots, ready for him the day after they’d arrived. His promotion to Captain Second Class had finally gone through, and with it had come a bonus, so he bought a bottle of Akuliina’s favourite Chandrilan wine after work one day and headed for her apartment.

She had said she would never speak of the time he betrayed her again, but sometimes in her glance there were shades of pain and distrust. He knew she probably couldn’t help it – it had only happened a couple months ago, and left a deep wound that was likely to scar as badly as the one on her right side. He himself often found himself assailed by guilt, even now, and had to avoid her eyes when he felt it.

So maybe a gift would be some small healing for both of them.

She was surprised and pleased by it, and they opened it to drink on the balcony. It wasn’t his preferred drink… a bit sweet for his taste… but of course he wouldn’t say no. And this particular bottle turned out to be not bad.

She seemed a little bothered by something, after she’d finished her usual interrogation about work and talking about the trials of her own day. “I have something to ask you.”

With a beginning like that, he began to get nervous himself. “Yes, my lady?” She frowned at him until he realized this was supposed to be more intimate than that. “Akuliina?”

She took a deep breath. “Are you certain you want to stay with me?”

The nervous lump in his gut grew bigger. “Of course I do. Why do you ask?”

She pouted and swirled what was left of her wine. “ _Normal_ couples don’t… do what we do.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You’re my lover, yes, but you’re also my subordinate, almost my servant… even my slave, if I felt like it. I have _all_ the power between us. I can’t accept… a man who thinks he’s better than me, but – most people…” She trailed off, her usual boldness muted by the fact that she wasn’t good at talking about this sort of thing, he knew.

“ _We’re_ not most people,” he told her, and found his reassuring smile was a little bit twisted. “No, most people would not call what we have a healthy relationship. But that doesn’t matter to me. I am your subordinate, your servant… even your slave, if you wish it.” Because he got off on that, too, with her arrogance, her power, her own set of kinks that meshed with his. In all seriousness, he couldn’t think of anyone else he’d rather serve under… and perhaps someday marry, if she wanted that too. “I have no doubts about you, as I said. About us. In the past, I’ve been too rigid, too inflexible.”

“But I like you rigid, and it’s my job to be flexible,” she said with a wicked grin.

He blushed. She certainly was at that. “What I _meant_ was, I won’t hold back with my wishes and desires any longer. You said I was too much like a droid once, and you were right. But now…”

She set down her glass and turned to face him head-on. “Now?”

“Let’s go back inside, and I’ll show you what I mean,” he said, and saw her shiver, her lips parting in anticipation. Before she could jump him, though, he’d stepped forward, pulling her into his arms and dip-kissing her.

She felt a jolt in her stomach as he kissed her hard, dipping her low. _What a romantic_ , she thought. The spark of adrenaline radiated through her body, so much like fear – exactly like fear, but with the excited anticipation of things to come rather than dread.

They parted and she knew her eyes were sparkling; his eyes were tender, open to her, caring. “You are mine,” she whispered, clinging to him.

“I am yours,” he acknowledged.

“And I am yours,” she said, even more softly, and he sighed helplessly and kissed her even harder. “You said something about going back inside, yes…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more (violent) adventures of Akuliina, I've got an original sequel titled [Queen of Kuat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908645/chapters/65663179).


End file.
